Azure Flame
by Syaoran is kawaii
Summary: I am started to continue this fic again: Sakura is an ordinary student at Tomoeda highschool. In an insignificant circumstance Sakura noticed Syaoran, but he doesn't notice her...or does he? And is there something more than meets the eye with Syaoran? SS
1. Mystery Guy

Hi guys. This is my second CCS fanfic so don't flame yet.** I promise you that's gonna be really cool and full of action! But B4 you read this, you have to know the basic facts: Sakura and Syaoran are both currently 16 (year 10) and magic doesn't exist so Sakura doesn't know Syaoran yet. Sakura and Syaoran both have boyfriends/girlfriends but in time that will change! This is the story of how Sakura and Syaoran become the cutest couple without the Clow cards.**

And if you were wondering why I named this fanfic _Azure flame, it's because Azure means blue (and that's my fav colour ^_^) and then flame as in boyfriend – you get me???_

**_Azure flame_**

**_Chapter 1: Mystery guy_**

"Why am I always late?" Sakura Kinomoto wailed as she hurled around the corner. It was early in the morning, but the sun was still shining through the leaves of the many Cherry Blossom trees. Sakura on the other hand didn't have time to admire the gorgeous scenery as she cursed her alarm clock for not going off at the right time. "Please don't ring, please don't ring, please don't ring!" She urged the school bell. At last she saw the school gate and tried to slow her blades down.

She wasn't entirely happy about being back at school, after all who was? But she was eager to see her friends again – not to mention her boyfriend Eriol Hiragizawa. 

She was just about to reach the main building when her blades interacted with a stick on the ground. Sakura desperately tried to gain control but lost her balance. She grimaced and clenched her eyes close expecting to crash onto the floor or even into a wall, put it never came. Instead she felt someone grab onto her. She immediately opened her eyes and turned bright red. She was in the arms of a tall boy with amber hair falling into his auburn eyes.

"Gomen nasai!" She mumbled and tumbled out of his arms. The boy just grunted and walked away._ Hey! That was kinda rude! Oh wait, I was the one that fell into his arms…but still! He should've said something, not just walk away like that. But he er was kinda cute!_ Sakura grinned sheepishly then urged her skates to move again.

"Hey Sakura!" a voice called out. Sakura glanced over her shoulder and grinned happily. "Eriol!" She cried and ran into his arms. He held her tight. "I'm glad that you haven't forgotten me!" he joked. "As if! Oww it's so good to see you!"

"The feeling's mutual," Eriol replied then impatiently pushed his glasses back up his nose. Sakura stared into his deep sapphire eyes before gently pulling him closer so that her lips could touch his.

"So what have you been doing these holidays?" She asked as they found a seat and sat down. "Oh, you mean after you called me two nights ago?" Sakura laughed and nodded. "Well, nothing much. Although now that you mention it, I did finish reading my novel…"

"Which one, I've lost count."

Eriol blushed, "the one I was telling you about, you know about that murder mystery." Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Really? I still can't believe you read that book! It doesn't seem like you're kind of thing at all," she told him.

"Yeah well, what have you been doing since then?"

"Um…Well, this morning, on the way to school I accidentally tripped on a stick and almost fell over into that…" Sakura bit her tongue. _I can't believe I almost told Eriol that I fell into that guy!_

"You almost fell into what?" Eriol asked.

"Oh! Never mind. It was stupid really. Just forget I said anything okay?" Sakura mumbled, avoiding Eriol's eyes.

"Whatever you say Sakura!"

"Hey guys! I'm not missing anything am I?" Sakura and Eriol turned around to find an excited Tomoyo holding a video camera.

"Ohayo Tomoyo! Nice camera, but are you allowed to bring that here?"

"Oh screw it!" Tomoyo winked. Sakura sighed.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Tomoyo asked them.

"Oh, I'm disappointed that the school didn't burn down or something!" Sakura joked and Tomoyo laughed.

*~*~ BEEP~*~*

Sakura glanced up in dismay as she heard the bell ring.

"Excuse me students, you must meet at the following places: Year 7 - the hall. Year 8 - the dance studio. Year 9 - the music rooms. Year 10 - the drama room.

Year 11 - the courtyard and Year 12, to the tennis courts. Thank you."

The threesome stood up and started making their way to the drama room.

***

Sakura glanced down at her timetable. "Damn. I've got history first and then MATHS!" Sakura groaned again then looked at Tomoyo's timetable. "English and then maths…but you're not in my class!"

"What classes are you in anyway?" Tomoyo asked, examining Sakura's timetable. "Well, we're in English, music and PDHPE together, and that's all."

"Well, at least we're together for some subjects. What Math's class are you Tomoyo?"

"A, what about you?"

"D…I hate math's so much!"

"Yes, lucky us. Math's second period! Speaking of which, we better go now."

"Yeah, See ya Tomoyo," Sakura waved and then ran to where her locker was.

"Open you stupid thing!" She urged after the 5th time her combination had failed.

"Er, Kinomoto, that's MY locker," a girl explained. Sakura glanced at the number. "Oh sorry Juanita."

"That's okay. I did that in year 7."

Sakura opened her real locker and hurriedly grabbed her books. "See you Juanita," Sakura cried over her shoulder and then sprinted up the stairs towards room 23. She relaxed when she realized that the teacher hadn't gotten there yet. She slumped against the railing and looked around here. To here dismay none of her great friends were in the class. "Just my luck!" Sakura muttered darkly.

After a few more minutes of waiting Sakura started to feel bored to she looked around her. One particular boy caught her attention. He was lightheartedly grabbing books out of his locker. When he was done, he carelessly shoved them in his bag and slung it over his shoulder, only stopping to brush familiar strands of amber hair out of his eyes. Sakura stepped back to let him through and then she realized who it was. "Hey it's you! Oh sorry, I suppose you wouldn't remember me…" She trailed off, feeling stupid.

The boy stared at her briefly then frowned. "Yeah, so many girls fall into my arms that I can't remember all their names!" He said sarcastically then walked into a nearby classroom. 

Sakura blinked. _There's something about that guy! I just don't know what…_

TO BE CONTINUED

How was it? I know kinda crap ne? And I know that Syaoran seems to be an asshole right now, but believe me, he ain't! *winks* Well don't flame me yet! I know it's supposed to be S+S, but Sakura's dating Eriol blah, blah, blah. I know. It takes time ppl! ^_^ Just remember that. I find that the longer it takes the sweeter it is! But please review and tell me if I should continue it. If I don't get enough reviews, I'll probably just can it, but in my defense, first chapters are really only an introduction. All the juicy bits come later!!! ^_^ Please be kind and review! (Thanx 4 giving my fic a go! I really appreciate it)


	2. Syaoran's Girlfriend

Thanksies to everyone who reviewed! I didn't expect so many reviews! So I decided to reply to them!

**_Crystal-chan: _**Thanks! I'm glad that you like things nice and slow too! It's gonna get really cool when they start to fall for each other and Syaoran's definitely going to be nicer as the story goes on.

**_Pink Cherry Blossom: _**The true Syaoran's going to hopefully be revealed soon. Oh and there is definitely gonna be lots of action between Syaoran and Eriol! ^_^

**_Miss.Moonie_****_: _Yeah, it would be fun if Eriol and Syao have a battle to the death (that's what u meant right?) but it wouldn't really work since Eriol is so mature and all…Yes! Love stories rock!**

**_*Kelly*: _**I'm glad that you like my story!

**_Azure Rosas: _**I'll try and update this story as soon as I can k? Yeah, Syaoran is great at being an asshole isn't he? Well that'll change, that'll change.**Oh and just so's you know, I hate writing about Sakura kissing Eriol! *closes eyes as she types kiss scene***

Rightio! I'd be happy to email u when I update this fanfic. Same goes to anyone else who wants me too.

**_KawaiinessPnay_****_: _Yeah scary ne? But I still think that Eriol and Sakura make a good couple…About Tomoyo, she's single at the moment but hopefully she'll end up dating Eriol. Whaddaya think? U like the idea or do ya have a betta one?**

Anyways, I betta make this quick. I'm not supposed to be typing this. (I was banned from it ..whoops) but it was quite funny! My mother walked in just then and said to me: "Oh! You're doing school work! That's alright. I thought you were doing those anime stories again…but that's alright. I was about to get angry!" and she left the room. I almost burst out laughing! ^_^ I guess having my exercise book propped up against the monitor looks like I'm typing something from school! *grabs a note pad* Must write that one down. That's handy to know 4 next time….

****

****

**_Azure Flame_**

****

**Chapter 2 – Syaoran's Girlfriend**

"Good morning class," the teacher said. "My name is Ms. Maehara and I will hopefully know all of your names soon."

A few kids smiled, Sakura's was painful. She's heard rumours about this particular Math's teacher, and they weren't good. "Please be quiet while I call the roll."

Sakura stared out of the window. As she expected she didn't know many people in her math's class.

"Kinomoto Sakura?"

Sakura didn't hear her. She was day-dreaming about having a picnic with Eriol. She was sitting comfortably in Eriol's lap and resting her head on his warm chest. She looked up happily and stared. The face was all in shadow – she couldn't make out who the man was! She's just assumed it was Eriol…but now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure WHO it was…

Someone nudged her hard. She blinked a few times and realized that she was back in her math's class.

"Are you or are you not Kinomoto Sakura?!" the teacher asked, staring impatiently at Sakura.

"Hoe? Oh...Um hai Sensei."

"Then pay attention." Sakura didn't like her tone at all.

"Since this is the morning of your first day, we won't spend too much time on work. Let's see, how about we start off with…

_~RECESS~_

"So how was math's Tomoyo?"

"Alright. Our teacher is really nice, but everyone's so smart!"

"But you're smart too Tomoyo!" Sakura argued.

"You really think so? Well, like one guy! He knew all the answers to all the questions."

"Maybe he's a psychic? So what's his name? I wanna ask about my future!" Sakura joked.

"I have o idea. But he had brown hair and eyes, and now that I think about it, quite gorgeous!" (sounds familiar ne?)

"That's great, maybe you guys can get together!" Sakura said eagerly.

"Woah! Slow down Sakura."

"Gomen."

"So how about your math's class?"

"AWFUL!"

"I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"I don't think so Tomoyo. It was hell and my teacher! The devil incarnate!"

"Really?"

"Yes! My teacher is a monster!" Sakura said sadly.

"That doesn't sound good," Tomoyo replied as the two of them sat down on the grass. Before long Tomoyo was cheerfully waving at their other friends to come and sit with them. 

"Wassup?" One asked. She had curly golden brown hair that cascaded past her shoulders in marvelous ringlets.  Her hazelnut eyes shone.

"Nothing much Yumei."

Sakura grinned as she glanced around her group. There was Tomoyo and Yumei of course, but here was also Yukima, a shy beautiful girl with long haitr so black, it had purple shades in it with purple eyes to match, and last of all, Miho – the talkative blonde who's hair just reached her shoulders.

"So how's everyone?" Miho asked cheerfully.

"Felt better myself!" Yukima grumbled, her hair was in two neat plaits that were swaying slightly in the breeze. "Oh my gosh! Do I look alright?" Yumei asked nervously. 

"Yeah! Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because those guys are staring at us."

"Aren't you used to that?" Yukima responded as she took a bite from her apple.

"Aren't you? Miss I'm so beautiful everyone stares at me?" Yumei teased. Yukima blushed and mumbled, "It's not like I want people staring at me!"

"Hey guys! Those guys are still looking at us!"

"I'm gonna tell them to look somewhere else! Like up their-"

"Oh calm down Miho!"

Tomoyo giggled and nudged Sakura. "What Tomoyo?"

"He's there!"

"Who?"

"That guy I was telling you about!"

"Where?"

"Over there!" Tomoyo pointed far down the grounds.

"Which one? There's too many!"

"The one next to that black headed guy!"

Sakura scanned the group of boys and found the 'black headed' guy. She looked next to him and found a brown haired boy sitting next to him. What she didn't realize was that she was looking at the wrong boy…

"He looks nice! I can see why you like him."

"Nani?!" Tomoyo said alarmed.

"Who you guys drooling over?" Yumei asked. Tomoyo explained.

 You mean those guys over there? Cool! My best friends in that group. Wanna do say 'hi' with me? She asked. Sakura and Tomoyo shook their heads.

"Suit yourselves then! See ya at lunch." And Yumai walked away.

_The boys group_

"Hey Kai? What do you think about that Kinomoto chick?"

"Dunno. She seems nice enough…"

"What about you Syaoran?"

"She's alright I guess."

"Well I think she's a total babe!"

"Nah! Yukima and Yumei are so much cuter!"

"I think you guys need to get out more!" A female voice said from behind them. Kai smiled as he saw it was Yumei. "Hi Yu, what's up?"

"Nutin' really. Hey guys, good to see you've survived the first two periods!" A she said that, some of the guys blushed. Yumei had no idea that more than half of the boys in Kai's group had a crush on her.

"I can't believe Weitai's still pissed at me!" one of them groaned.

"That's not suprising!" Someone else answered.

"What exactly did you do?" Yumei asked curiously.

"Oh! He only spiked her coke with drugs!" Kai answered.

"But it was only a joke! It's not entirely MY fault that she started giving the principle a lap dance!"

Yumai snickered. "So THAT'S who did it!" She playfully punched him on the arm. "So what's up with you Syao? You seem awfully quiet!" She said eyeing him.

"Syaoran's always quiet!" Someone complained. Syaoran shrugged uninterested. Yumei laughed and hugged him.

"Hey! Hands of the merchandise!" (Gomen! ^_^ I couldn't help putting that in!)

"And anyway, he's just worried about the soccer tryouts!" A girl said indignantly. She had startling red eyes and shiny, straight black hair up to her waist. She sat down in Syaoran's lap and kissed the bottom of his jaw. When she was done she glanced suspiciously at Yumei. "What do YOU want Yumei?!" she growled.

Yumei tensed up. "What! I have to ask permission to talk to my best friend?" she said coolly, jerking her thumb in Kai's direction. The girl glared jealously at Yumei who glared back.

"Enough you two!" Kai angrily said. "Chill Kami! You too Yu!" Both girls narrowed their eyes when the bell rang. "Hey Syao? Can you come with me to my locker?" Kami asked sweetly.

_That girl makes me sick! _Yumei thought bitterly.

_LUNCH_

"Go syao!"Kami cried out. A small group of people had gathered to watch the soccer tryouts.

"You should be up their Eriol!" Sakura joked. Eriol cringed. "No thank you! I'd prefer to stick to books and other intellectual stuff if you don't mind!"

"Oh stop being modest!" Sakura replied and kissed him playfully on the cheek. (Don't kill me!) "Flattery gets you everywhere!" He whispered to her, his sapphire eyes twinkling and he kissed her back. (Okay! Where's Kami? We sooo need to stop this…)

"This is an oval, not a make put session!" A girl angrily said. Eriol and Sakura spring apart. A girl was eyeing them nastily. Her red eyes startled Sakura.

"You heard me! Get a room!"

Sakura clenched her fist tightly. "Calm down Sakura!" Eriol whispered in her ear. Sakura nodded, tears threatening to fall. "I can't stand her Eriol!" She whispered.

"And you don't have to! Now let's just ignore her or something okay?" Eriol gently demanded. Sakura sighed and made a face. "Don't worry Sakura. Just don't let her get to you so much." Eriol's comforting voice brought her attention back to his.

"But it hurts!" Sakura said her emerald eyes full of torment.

"I know my sweet Cheery blossom." And he hugged her. (I really think that I'm gonna be sick! @_@)

Over his shoulder Sakura saw an amber haired boy kick the ball powerfully into the goal.

"Is that who I think it is?" She bewilderedly asked herself.

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked.

"Nevermind!" Sakura smiled up at him, ignoring the desire deep within to look at the boy again.

TO BE CONTINUED

Woah! Pretty sucky chapter ne? The main purpose of this chapter was to show what a cow Syaoran's G/F is. It's gonna be real kool when Sakura realizes that Kami's actually Syaoran's Girlfriend! BWAHAHHAHAH bitch fight! ^_^ Ahem…anyways, sorry if this chap sucked, I'll try to get more action happening in the next one.

Don't 4get to review, cause lots of reviews = good chappies ^_^

So if ya want, when u review tell any thought u have on the characters or what u predict to happen in the future, cause you neva know, u could be right! ^_^

Arigato kind, generous ppl! I'm off to stare at a really kawaii picky of Syao-kun in his PJ's! heheh gooooood inspiration! ^_^

Oh! And I'm also off to poke sharp butcher knives into a voodoo doll of Howard and Bush! Sorry if u support them of sumthing, but I think having a war with Iraq is ridicules! Who agrees with me! After all aren't we always told that violence never solves anything? Sheesh! *evilness fades from eyes* Whoops! Sorry 'bout that!


	3. Little lost boy

Yay! I love all ur reviews!!! Here are the answers:

**_Queen Ryuuji:_** to your first review – Thanksies! But I think it was the Blue Pepsi ^_^

 2nd review: I'm glad you like it! Well DUH you get to see the chapters in advance! You're my buddy! Ma funky Egyptian mamma! Bwahaha remember that?

**_Pink Cherry Blossom:_** Yay! I'm so gonna do the bitch fight later on! Sorry if you're    

Confused, Yumei is Kai's best friend! Have I cleared it all up

for you. I'll try to write about Syaoran's + Sakura's history soon!

To live is to be evil: yeah! I think I'll skip E+S mush scenes, for the sake of not only me, but for everyone else! ^_^

**_Acursed_****_-angel:_ Glad you like my fic. Join the club! E+S sux compared to S+S! *starts cheerleading* S+S! S+S! S+S! Ahem…anyways, I don't want to ruin **

the story, so you're gonna have to wait and see what's up with Syaoran and Sakura – let's just say that there's a reason.

**_The visitor who hates _****_England_: Nelvana completely SUCKS!!! Why do u think **

Beyblades is annoying? Anyways, do you really think all that was necessary? *blinks a few times* Don't worry. Eriol's going to hopefully be gone soon 

enough. (I personally don't have anything against him though!)

**_Azure Rosas:_** I don't mind emailing you and I'm not pressured into updating or anything ^_^ the war totally sux!!!

**_Anime Goddess:_** Thankx1 I'm glad u like it. It's ppl like you that give me inspiration.

**_Crystal-chan:_**  You got it! Hey daydream was totally about syaoran! 

*grins* I'm trying to tone down the whole E+S thing, so you can put 

away the vomit  bucket! Thanks 4 your idea, I'll try to use it.  

**_Kawaiiness_****_ Pnay:_ Yikes! You're right! I totally 4got that 'Kami' is their word for **

God! Whoops. Oh well, it suits the character ne? Yeah! Let's all

punch Kami! (Not God!!!!)   

**_Imagi_****_ chan:_  Gosh u really mean it? *blushes* thanks, I hope u like the rest of the story too! And sumtimes I get bored with ff.net too! *looks around nervously***

**_Mizutenshiai_****_:_ Let's hope that not too many ppl die in the war, Thanks 4 reviewing ^_^**

**_Tattygirl_**: I'm glad u like my story! It makes everything all worthwhile ya know?

Did I leave anyone out? Hope not!

Azure Flame

**Chapter 3 - Little lost boy**

"PDHPE! Now this is a good subject!" Sakura grinned again when she saw that Syaoran was in her class. "Finally someone I know!" her smile faltered. _Why am I so happy that HE'S in my class? Aren't I supposed to like Eriol?...Gosh! What am I saying? I don't like that..that..GUY! _(She was talking about Syaoran then not Eriol k?) She crossed her arms as she thought about it.

"Today class, we're going to be playing Tennis," the teacher explained. "So choose your team."

Sakura looked around embarrassed. _Oh my god! Everyone's already in groups! Where am I to go?_

"Ms…" the teacher started. 

"Kinomoto!" Sakura informed him, wishing that the ground could just swallow her up.

"Arigato, where should Ms. Kinomoto go?" he pondered glancing around. There was silence……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. (Gomen! I just wanna make it more realistic! ^_^)

And just when Sakura thought that she was going to die……

Someone offered. "She can come in our group. Sakura looked up quickly, her eyes widened as she saw that Syaoran was the one that had offered. "A-Arigato," she murmured avoiding his eyes. "Whatever." He replied.

The teacher took the groups to separate courts and told them what to do. Sakura looked dazed. She nodded knowingly at what the teacher said. Immediately the guys in her group started hitting the balls to each other. Sakura looked to her left just in time to see a ball flying her way. She leapt forward and the ball hit her racket, suarely in the middle. It flew back forcefully (haha. I know what ur thinking Steph! I'm not talking about THOSE kind of balls! You sick minded weirdo…just kidding ^_^)

The owner caught it and smiled, "Thanks babe." She grinned happily, but didn't hear Syaoran frantically call out, "Heads UP!!!" (hehe remember Steph? 'Balls evvverywhere! ^_^)

The tennis ball hit her violently on her forehead. "Hoe?!" were her last words before she hit the ground. Syaoran shook his head and turned his back to Sakura. "Great!" he muttered sarcastically.

***

Sakura started walking home with a band-aid on her head, when she heard crying. She carefully skated into the penguin park and being the kind person she was, checked to see if the person was alright. She realized that it was a young boy. She slowly made her way up to him. "What's wrong?" she asked sympathetically. The boy looked up, his blue eyes startled. "W-What do you want with me?" he whimpered, his dark brown hair fell in his watery eyes.

"No nothing! I was just wondering if you were alright."

"I'm fine!" Sakura sighed. "Onamae wa nan desu ka?" (what is your name?)

"H-Hiroki," he stammered. 

"Konnichi wa Hiroki-kun! My names Sakura." (or Watashi wa Sakura desu)

he smiled slightly, then muttered something.

"Hoe? Did you say something?"

"Cherry Blossom! That's your name."

"Yep! Er, nan sai desu ka?" (how old are you)

"Roku sai desu." (6 years old)

"That's great!"

"How are you?"

"I'm sixteen." She replied.

"That's the same age as my brother.." Sakura smiled. "Really? That's cool…what are you doing all alone?"

Hiroki's face scrunched up again. "I don't like them!"

"Who?" Sakura asked gently. Hiroki started crying.

"Oh! I'm sorry Hiroki-kun! Please don't cry!"

"You remind me of mummy…" he whispered through blurry eyes,

"Thank you, I think…"

"I wish she was till here. Daddy wasn't scary when she was here!" Sakura sensed that it was time to change the subject.

"Do you like sports?" she asked.

"Nani? Er…yeah! But oniichan doesn't have much time to play them with me anymore."

_Damn it! I hit another soft spot!_ "That's a shame. I'd play with you, but you see today, I got hit by a tennis ball, and I think I should avoid sports for the time being!" She joked, pointing to her band-aid.

"How can you get hit by a ball?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well it's alright for some!" She joked, and then looked at her watch. "Maybe we should go home now. Won't your daddy worry?"

"No." he said flatly. (aww! Poor boy!)

"Your brother?"

"Not while SHE'S there…"

"Who? Your mum?"

"No, I told you she's not here anymore. I don't want to talk about it." He informed her.

"Well, I've got to go and I'm sure you do too! How about if you meet me here again tomorrow?"

"K…but I don't wanna go home."

"Hiroki! You really should. Don't worry, whatever the problem is I'm sure you'll live through it. Remember, if I can get hit by a ball, YOU can live another day."

Hiroki did something that Sakura hadn't really seen before – he smiled.

"Wow, you look really kawaii when you smile!"

"Thanks, I guess. I gotta go. Bub bai Cherry Blossom-san."

"Ja ne Hiroki-kun!"

***

"Why me?!" Eriol unhappily sighed, rearranging his soccer uniform.

"Teacher's can be so cruel!" Sakura added, resisting the urge to start laughing again.

"In position team," the coach roared.

"I refuse to move!" Eriol stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll have none of that!" A chirpy boy said and dragged Eriol onto the oval, by the collar of his shirt.

"Go!" The coach demanded and Sakura hurriedly stepped back to avoid any collision. She was about to step into the stands when a boy tripped over his laces and crashed into Sakura. She shrieked in shock and they both tumbled to the ground. Sakura blushed as the boys head was dangerously near… (U get da idea…@_@)

Halfway down the oval, Syaoran's head turned just as the boy tumbled onto Sakura. His eyes widened and he bit his lip, trying to ignore the strange new jealously creeping into his heart.

A whistle was blown and then the coach impatiently helped the boy up. Without even glancing at Sakura, he muttered a hurried apology. Sakura dazedly stood up and made her way to the back of the stands.

/// A few mins later ///

"Why's you MISS that goal Hiragizawa?!" Syaoran asked annoyed.

"I'm only human. Back off and get over it!" Eriol said back.

"I know you deliberately missed so they'd kick you off the team!"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who got forced into this!"

It was half time and Syaoran was steamed at Eriol for missing the goal. Sakura hurriedly walked over. Syaoran blushed slightly as he saw her, but shook his head in an irritable fashion.

"Just don't do it again," Syaoran warned, before walking away. As he past Sakura he muttered, "You REALLY have a habit of colliding with boys." Sakura frowned, not sure what to say back to him, but before she could, Eriol suspiciously asked, "What did he say to you?"

"Oh, nothing really."

Eriol wasn't stupid. He's seen that look in Sakura's eyes when Syaoran spoke to her and he didn't like it. Sakura smiled guilty and then turned to watch Syaoran's figure, until he disappeared into the male change room.

"I'll meet you outside the change room okay?" Sakura asked. Eriol nodded, he had to speak to this Li guy!

TO BE CONTINUED

How was that? I wrote it when I was bored in my classes. Sorry if I added too much Japanese, but I'm sure you knew it all anyway ^_^

I'd like to thank Queen Ryuuj for helping me write the tennis scene and also Princess Boom giving me the idea for the soccer scene! Thanksies!!!!

Now 4 the usual equation: lot's of reviews = good chappies ^_^

Oh! And by the way, you'll all probably love this next chapter. It's called: _Eriol__ torture time and the name says it all! BWAHAHAH! I'm so cruel!_

Arigato guys!


	4. Eriol torture

**_azure_****_ angel (Amy)_****_: _hehe of course I noe u ams. Thanks 4 liking my fics. Gimme lots of idea's 4 them k? It takes about a week to post new chaps up and yes, mum DID ban me from writing in da week days! Heheh not working well ne? I'm too sneaky BWAHAHAH!!!!!!! Oh and I like the name 'azure angel!'**

**_ash: _**thanksies! I admit that I actually stole the line 'hands of the merchandise' from the manga 'WISH.' Do I really have a sense of humour?

**_Azure Rosas: _**Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I totally 4got to email u when I updated!!!! Won't happen again! ^_^ Heheh, Hiroki is really kawaii ain't he? *hugs him until he can't breath properly* Yeap! Eriol torture coming right up! 

****

**_Pink Cherry Blossom: _**Yeap! Like a week ago, I got hit in the forehead with a bouncy ball!!!! Owwie!!!! Let's just say it rebounded of the wall onto me *pouts and rubs forehead* Man! I didn't realise I was humorous….

**_Crazygurl_****_: _Nice review there! ^_^ I'll try to update a.s.a.p – usually every Friday (Australian time)**

**_SweetBabyGurl: _**Yep! It gets betta! *winks* Syao's G/F is baaaad! YAY! Hiroki is way too cute!!!

**_lunemangelus: _**Yeap. Leaves a mystery ne? Who is Hiroki's brother????? And you'll find out who SHE is soon enough, and don't pop ur brain trying to remember what her name is, cause I didn't give one.

**_CCS fic Reader: _**Thanksies! I hope I write as well as u guys think I do…

**_Jennifer_**: Yay! Glad u like it ^_^ 

**_ SweetCherryBlossom: _**Nah! U don't sound stuffy. I'm not sure how long it'll take 4 S+S to get together…?

**_crystal-chan: _**Well! I'm not exactly gonna make him jealous…I'm gonna make him NUMB!!!! Bwahahah and other stuff! Read on, I'm proud of my evilness! Woah! That idea u had, I already it! ^_^ I'm not sure when it's gonna happen though….hopefully soon! I was thinking that Sakura has trouble in maths, so she asks syaoran 4 help, so she gets lots of time with him!!!! Teehee!!! ^_^

The whole of today I've been so stressed! First of all, I had two major exam things, secondly in history, the teacher made me empty the bin into the huge dumpster thing in the car park. I so knew that she'd make me do it. Just because she's my homeroom teacher, doesn't mean I have to always do it! Grrr and then when I came back, I couldn't open the classroom door! Very embarrassing! And thirdly I had to type this whole chapter again! Because something screwed up in Word and I crossed it thinking I'd already saved it…BIG MISTAKE! Never do that without saving it first okay??? Otherwise you get real pissed off and hurt your hand punching the table ^_^ But enough about me, on with da story…again…

Azure Flame

Chapter 4 - Eriol torture time

Sakura was lying on the end of her bed, gazing at the ceiling. She'd managed to meet up with Hiroki again. He'd seemed happier, but Sakura was to busy thinking of other things, to feel happy for him. Just that afternoon, when she had kissed Eriol (Huh! I told ya I was gonna cut out all the mushy Eriol bits! ^_^) She had imagined that it was really Syaoran…

Sakura sat up startled and ran a shaking hand through her honey hair. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself. "I don't even know his name!" Sakura got up and walked over to her shelf. She grabbed her old year books and collapsed onto her bed. She found a photo of her year and naturally looked straight for Eriol. She smiled as she looked at him and before she could stop herself, she scanned the crowd for Syaoran. Eventually she found him.

"Li Syaoran," she muttered to herself. "That's a nice name, it sounds Chinese too." Her heart starting beating faster as she glanced at his photo again. "What's so good about him? He's a complete asshole!" She slammed the book shut and walked over to her window.

"But when I fell, he held me so gently…"

***

"Your project will be due in exactly a month. Unfortunately, due to your disgraceful behaviour last lesson, I will be choosing your groups. Any questions?" The students were silently exchanging annoyed glances to each other.

"Excellent. Okay, let's see who I shall pair you with…"

Sakura rolled her eyes and whispered to Yumei, "Gosh, Mr Duncan (Bwahahaha! Sorry, personal joke ^_^) has got something up his butt!"

"I reckon!" Yumei replied. (Cause that's what my friend Gen would say.)

The two of them continued talking, when at last Mr Duncan came over to them. "Yumei, you're with Jounouchi and Taylssa. Sakura you're with Syaoran and Eriol."

_Oh God! Please say that it's not…_

"Nice little group we have here," Syaoran muttered saracastically.

"What do we have to do Eriol?" Sakura asked, ignoring Syaoran's remark. "To boil the water, after we add the green dye."

"I'll get the dye," Syaoran said and walked away.

"I better set up the Bunsen burned then," Eriol told Sakura.

"Then I'll get the beaker." When everyone was back, Sakura got ready to turn the gas on. 

"Not yet Sakura," Eriol warned. "Hey Syaoran, don't stand there, you might catch on fire," Eriol warned, smiling slightly. Eriol clenched his fists hard to stop from laughing as he told Sakura to add the sugar. "Okay, turn on the gas...NOW!"

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!_**

It exploded all over...SYAORAN! (betta ya thought it was Eriol!)

Sakura gasped, Eriol smiled guilty. "Whoops! I forgot sugar explodes!" Syaoran rushed over to the sink complaining, "Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot!" he hurriedly turned the water on the cool his head. When he was finished Sakura covered her mouth. "What?" Syaoran asked slowly. Sakura pointed to his hair. He slowly glanced at his reflection in the sink.

"MY HAIR IS GREEN!!!"

"Must have been the die," Eriol shrugged innocently. Syaoran glared at him and then got permission to go to the bathroom.

"Eriol! Why didn't you tell me that glucose blows up?!" Sakura asked helplessly, for once in her life feeling sorry for Syaoran.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!"

"Oh my gosh, you're RIGHT! I blew up Syaoran!" Sakura groaned, tears in her eyes. (only because she's afraid of what Syaoran's temper is gonna be!)

"He's going to KILL me!" Sakura cried out unhappily. "No he won't Sakura-chan," Eriol assured her, and she snuggled into his chest.

Yumei walked over to Sakura, laughing her head off. "Hey Sakura! Syaoran sure seems HOT today! That little hot head!" Sakura didn't have time to laugh at the joke, for she smelt something burning. "What's that smell?" Yumei asked, scrunching up her nose. The three of them looked to the right…

"My BOOK is on FIRE!" Eriol cried, running over to the desk. (hehe suck shit man!)

***

"Hey Sakura! Guess what?! I found out that guy's name!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Li Syaoran!"

"Hoe?!" Tomoyo nodded intently. "Demo, what's wrong? You've gone all pale."

Sakura laughed falsely. "Nothing. So what about this Li guy?"

"Oh yeah! Do you think I should ask him out? I mean what if he has a girlfriend?"

Sakura tried to keep smiling, but really it felt as if her body and gone numb. "Sure, I guess so…" She managed, trying to be supportive of Tomoyo's crush.

"You don't mind?" Tomoyo asked, uncertainly. Sakura raised a quivering eyebrow. "Why would I mind?"

Tomoyo shrugged, "I don't know I felt that I had to ask you that or something Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled brightly again. "So I hear something happened in your science class!"

Sakura grinned. "Oh! You heard about that!"

***

"We'll need someone sensible to act the part of the witch," the history teaching explained. Syaoran grinned, "I think Eriol should do it then!"

"Good idea. Mr Hiragizawa it is!" The teacher turned to look at Eriol. "That means you'll be tied to stake in address with pretend flames. Are you a good a squealer?"

Syaoran grinned again, "He is now!" Unfortunately everybody heard him. The teacher smiled, "Are you alright with that Mr Hiragizawa?"

Eriol sighed with a worried expression on his face, "I guess so…" he replied and glanced at Syaoran just in time to see him evilly mouth, "pay back time!"

/// **Lunch** ///

"You have to play the witch?" Sakura asked. Eriol nodded gloomily, "It's all LI'S fault!"

"Well, you DID turn his hair green!" Sakura reminded him.

"yeah, I guess it IS a shame he couldn't get it out!"

"I wonder what his parents will say…" Sakura pondered.

"Nothing but good ole compliments…that is after the screaming!" Eriol wickedly grinned. "After all, green IS his colour! Matches his eyes don't you think?"

"yeah, but you betta be careful, Syaoran might get back at you in more ways."

"Oh well! I'm ready for him! I'd try him something more witty then green hair!" Eriol started laughing and accidentally fell of the desk he was sitting on. (That's for bagging out Syaoran! Let your sore butt always remind you of my wrath! Bwahahaha)

"Are you alright Eriol?" Sakura asked, peering down at him.

"Of course, I've never felt better!" he murmured as he rubbed his butt.

/// **The Next Day** /// (The hallucination stage….. ^_^)

"How does this taste?" Jounouchi asked, shoving a spoon full of Chillie in his mouth!

"TOO HOOOOOT!" Eriol cried out and hurriedly started bouncing on his feet.

"Sorry man!" Jounouchi apologised and ran to get some water. "Here!" Jounouchi tripped and the water splashed all over Eriol!!!

"TOO COOOOOLD!" Eriol cried and Jounouchi started rubbing him with a towel.

"Do you MIND???" Eriol's irritated voice asked, slightly muffled under the towel.

"Do I add the mushrooms yet?" Jou asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Rightio, here I go!" (he…he… I based this Jounouchi on the real one…evn though he wouldn't say that ^_^)

"how does it taste now?"

"Awful! Where did you get those mushrooms?" Eriol asked, disgusted.

"Outside in my garden."

"I see. Did you grow them yourself?"

"Nup, they came after the rain last week!"

"Are you SERIOUS? Those ones are poisoness!"

"Really? I thought…" Jou didn't finish his sentence for he saw Eriol fall unconscious.

"Was it really that bad?" Jou pondered, grabbing a spoon and trying some for himself.

"Woah! Dat's shit ass man!" Jou said and then fell on top of Eriol, in a dead faint.

"What the hell happened here?!" The design and technology teacher aksed, running over to the boys.

"They fainted after they tried their cooking," a girl informed her, glancing at their rigid bodies. The teacher walked over to the saucepan and sniffed it.

"Gosh! Those stupid boys! This stuff's DEADLY!"

"Cool! Mind if I take some home? My sister sure could use some mushroom soup!" a kid eagerly asked. The teacher shook her head irritably. "Stop being such an idiot Titoki!" she said annoyed. "Betta get these guy's down to the nurse's office!"

***

Sakura walked out of the office, frowning. Eriol seemed to be in a very bad mood, and typically letting it all out on her.

"What's wrong honey? Run out of boys to fall on?" 

She turned around and looked the guy straight in the eye. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Slut." The guy responded and walked past her. Another guy slapped her butt as he walked past. "HEY!!!!!" She cried out. A girl looked at Sakura and then ran away.

"Bad news Sakura!" Yumei told her. 

"What now?" Sakura asked confused, still shocked at what the guy had said.

"There's a huge rumour going around."

"let me guess, it has something to do with ma being an easy slut?"

Yumei nodded. "how did you know?"

"Just a feeling!" and she told Yumei about what had happened.

"God! What dickheads!" Yumei said angrily.

"Tell me about it!"

"That sucks. Well I stop here! See ya Sakura!"

"Ja ne Yumei," she replied.

/// **Few mins later** ///

"Hey Kinomoto!" another guy said and winked at her. She desperately urged the tears to stay in her eyes.

"Wait Kinomoto!" Yet another boy called out. She turned around and glared at none other then Syaoran. "I suppose you're gonna tell me some smart remark about how you think I sleep around with any old guy too?!" She yelled at him, tears finally betraying her.

"N-No!" Syaoran argued, looking slightly hurt. 

"E-Excuse me?" Sakura asked disbelievingly.

"I wanted to tell you that I don't believe it."

"Well that's great isn't it?!" Sakura replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious! That rumour is all bull!"

"How do you know that?" Sakura demanded, tears still rolling down her flushed cheeks. Syaoran didn't say anything.

"Exactly!" Sakura muttered and started walking down the oval again.

"I know you wouldn't so that!" Syaoran called after her.

"Why? You said the exact same thing that time at soccer!" She cried.

"I….didn't mean it like that," Syaoran said running up to her.

"Just leave me alone Li," she desperately said.

"If it helps, I think they're all assholes." He tried again, ignoring her first plea. Sakura didn't say anything else for a while. Eventually she said, "I'm sorry you're hair got turned green…"

"That's alright! I needed a change anyway!" he said brightly. Sakura giggled then stopped, remembered who she was with.

"It's alright you know. If it was someone else, I'd laugh too."

"Aren't you nice.

"You'd be surprised he answered. Sakura nodded dully.

"Oh come on and cheer up!" Syaoran demanded and playfully punched her arm. "You should hear all the stuff they say about me!"

"What? Like you're a complete moron?" she said accidentally grinning evilly.

"Hey! Watch it!" he joked then suddenly looked embarrassed. "Sorry if I was a jerk to you before."

"What are you apologising for?" she asked confused.

"Because I realised that you probably don't need shit from me , let alone everyone else's…anyway I better go now."

"Oh, okay, bye. Sakura said and watched him walk away.

"A-Arigato!" She called out.

"What for?" he asked half turning around.

"N-never mind…"

"Whatever." He replied  and disappeared into the tree's.

_ TO BE CONTINUED _

Weird chap ne? Sorry if the last bit was sad and stuff but I just wanted Syaoran to be nice to her. Stay tuned 4 the next chap: Eriol torture part II                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

It's filled with WAY more funnier torture then in this one and also Syaoran's hair is returned to his usual colour…yer sorry about that one ^_^

Remember, Lots of reviews= good chappies ^_^

Arigato!


	5. Eriol Torture Part II

**Tee hee! I'm in such a good mood. 1st reason: NO MORE SKOOL. **

**2nd reason: The teachers put on a way funny talent show 4 us (my Japanese teacher wore hot pants O.o)**

**and**** 3rd reason: I know I shouldn't be laughing but our school got robbed ^_~**

**I also luv da holidays because it's limitless time 4 me to watch TV and I always type up like 5 chapters in one day 4 my fanfics, so check often cause I always update ^_^ Yay I get to eat LOOOOTS of yummy Easter eggs! Incase I haven't updated by that time, I wish u guys a great Easter!!!!**

**_Azure Rosas:_** It seems I'm good at torturing then ^_^ Hmm…if my memory is correct, I tell you who started the rumours in the next chapter, and yeah li with green hair! Funny!

**_SweetBabyGurl_**_: Thanks 4 reviewing, like I told Azure Rosas, you find out who started the rumours next chapter._

**_LighthawkKnight_**: I never realised how fun it is write Eriol bashings! ^_^ and also thanks 4 your opinions and stuff!

**_azn-angel:_** have I updated fast enough? ^_^

**_Chibi_****_-Blossom:_ WOW! You do give good complements!**

**_deb_**_ :_** Thanksies, hope u read da rest of it too.**

**_KawaiinessPnay:_** I think its fun to go hyper!!!! ^_^

**_lunemangelus:_** hmm…what to say to ur review…I'm glad u pay attention to the story???? I dunno, I'm weird today ^_^ thanksies

**_crystal-chan:_** I think u have great ideas! Heheh I actually edited a picture of li so that he had green hair…he looks good with it! ^_^

**_Queen Ryuuj_**: I MISSSSSSSSSS U HEAPS!!!!!! U missed out on heapz at skool in the last days! BTW have ya seen your cousin yet ^_~ hehehe anyways, i can't believe u missed out on Mr Wright topless! O.o (Lauren said to me afterwards 'I'm just glad that he kept his 'nation-feeder' hidden!' ^_^) And Mr Hopkins juggling flaming sticks! It was way funny...

**_SweetCherryBlossom:_** Whoops, I 4got to do that scene! *sweat-drops* but I'll put it in the next chap as a flash back 4 ya k? ^_^

**_Pink Cherry Blossom:_** um…I have absolutely no idea if glucose blows up….oh well! Apparently it does! ^_~

**Azure Flame**

**Chapter 4.5 – Eriol torture part II**

**"Did you hear? That Hiragizawa guy's balls are numb!" Sakura heard a guy delightedly say.**

**"Are they serious?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.**

**"Yes. Someone hit a cricket ball too hard and it hit poor Eriol down below – in THAT spot."**

**"Ow! That would hurt, is Eriol alright?" Tomoyo asked, shuddering. Sakura closed her locker and nodded. "I think so…would YOU be alright?" She asked Tomoyo with a smile. For some reason, even though she loved Eriol to bits, she kind of enjoyed his pain! (hehe I'm too cruel)**

**"Anyway, he went home," Sakura informed her.**

**"That's a shame…"**

**"Yeah, I guess…"**

**"NO! I mean what if THEY are permanently damaged?" Tomoyo asked with a sly grin. Sakura lightly punched her. (All u dirty minded people get that right? ****^_~****)**

**/// The next day ///**

**"Hiya Eriol! How are you?" Sakura asked.**

**"Oh, just fine thankyou," Eriol replied bitterly. Sakura frowned, hurt by hurt by his attitude.**

**"yesterday I walked into a pole…it looked remarkably like a person…" (Get it? He's hallucinating)**

**"Yo Eriol!**** How are things below?" Tomoyo asked innocently. Eriol gave her a look and she shut up.**

**"Hey, how about we go see Yumei?" Sakura suggested, spotting Syaoran. (Love is in da air)**

**The three of them walked over. "I gotta go get an icepack," Eriol told them and walked off. (My best friend totally cracked up laughing at that ^_^)**

**Sakura and Tomoyo started talking to Yumei, Syaoran and Kai when Eriol got back.******

**"Hey baby!" he purred walking towards what eh thought was Sakura. "Miss me?" he asked before pulling 'Sakura' forward into a passionate French kiss. Eriol found that 'Sakura' was wearing pants, and didn't think anything of it as he slowly slid his hand down them! 'Sakura' struggled and shoved Eriol off.**

**"What the HELL did you do that for Hiragizawa?!" Syaoran yelled angrily.**

**"Sakura?**** You're a boy?"**

**"No you IDIOT!" and Syaoran kicked him in the nuts – HARD ^_~**

**"OWWWWWW!"**** Eriol criend and collapsed on the floor holding his nuts in agony.**

**"Are you feeling alright Eriol?" Sakura asked cautiously, crouching down next to him.**

**"That, was Syaoran wasn't it…" Eriol asked dejectedly. Sakura giggled. **

**"How bout you?"**** Sakura asked Syaoran - he glared at her.**

**"I've just been called 'baby' by a boy, had his tongue down my throat and his hand feeling me. Yeah I'm fine!" Syaoran sarcastically replied. (Gomen 4 the dirty graphics)**

**"Well, you're in a cheerful mood today," Sakura joked.**

**"Yeah well, you're not the one with the permanently scarred mind!" (Ha! I've got a scared mind too! I'm sooooo traumatized after seeing my music teacher with his top off! O.o)**

**"It was fun to see your face though!" Sakura teased.**

**"I'm glad I serve as entertainment for you," he said dryly. "And also, you need to teach your boyfriend a few lessons in manners…" Syaoran added, glaring at Eriol.**

**"I heard that Li!" Eriol said, for some reason really pissed. He walked up to 'Syaoran' and punched him hard.**

**"OW!" Sakura cried out, her head in her hands as she half collapsed onto the ground.**

**"Sakura!"**** Tomoyo cried out in alarm while Syaoran took on Eriol.**

**"What the hell is your problem?!" he asked, half angry, half shocked. Eriol looked at his hands and then onto Sakura. "I-I-I've got to go now!" Eriol whispered and then ran in the direction of the male toilets. Syaoran shook his head as he watched Eriol go and then crouched down next to Tomoyo and Yumei.**

**"You alright Sakura?" he asked worriedly. Sakura shook her head and Syaoran moved closer. "Let me see," he demanded gently. When she refused, he gently tried to pull her hand away. "Come on Sakura."**

**At the sudden touch of his hand, she let go, surprised and embarrassed. Syaoran seeing his chance hurriedly examined her tear stained face. He noticed a bruise starting to form under her eye. Sakura found herself transfixed by auburn eyes but flinched as he touched her cheek.**

**"It's just a bruise, it'll probably hurt for a while, but it can't be much worse then getting hit hard by a cricket ball," he added, referring to Eriol. Sakura smiled at his joke.**

**"We should go to the office then Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, slightly jealous of Syaoran's gently nature around Sakura.**

**/// Classroom ///**

**It was late in the day and Eriol was still hallucinating…**

**"Mr Hiragizawa come write the answer on the white board," the history teacher demanded. Eriol paused – "Crap, where's the board?" he asked no-one in particular but Syaoran heard him alright. "It's right over there!" he explained, pointing. Eriol's blurry eyes could just barely make out where Syaoran's hands were pointing. Eriol grabbed the marker and proceeded towards the whiteboard. In his neat fancy writing he wrote: North of Uranus. (is that even a place? O.o)**

**Suddenly the whole class erupted into uncontrollable laughter. Syaoran too smiled as he saw Eriol write 'North of Uranus' right on the teachers face. The teacher's eyes narrowed as he hotly stared at Eriol. "Do you mind explaining to me and the class why you did that?" Eriol shrugged confused.**

**"DETENTION!"**** The teacher declared, nostrils flaring. Syaoran sniggered contnently.**

**/// later ///**

**"What's wrong Syao? You've been in a bad mood all day!" Kami complained, tugging his arm suggestively.**

**"it's nothing Kam."**

**"Syao!**** I don't want YOUR bad mood to spoil our date tonight!" she told him indignantly. (Selfish brat ne?)**

**"Chill!"**** Syaoran said crossly. "but if you must know, it's about Hiragizawa."**

**"Oh him.**** Is that all?" she asked, examing her long hair. "Do you think this shampoo makes my hair shinier then before or not?"**

**Syaoran**** sighed, highly irritated.**

**"Fine.**** What about that guy?"**

**"Nothing apart from the fact that he's a big jerk."******

**Kami**** shrugged, "So? What are you going to do about it…but anyway, what colour matches my eyes?"**

**"Pink."**

**"Are you insane? Pink totally clashes with red!"**

**Syaoran**** shrugged wickedly, perfectly aware of that fact – after all he DID have good fashion sense!**

**"Oooh!**** You're just stirring me!" Kami said, smiling sexily at him. "but we definitely have to do something about your hair. I can't go to the richest restaurant with a guy that has GREEN hair!"**

**"So? I'll wear a cap," Syaoran responded sarcastically.**

**"Nah-ah-ah!**** Don't you dare! Come to my house this afternoon and I'll dye your back to it's original colour."**

**"but I've got to-"**

**"- yeah, yeah, I know. He can wait like an hour!"**

**"What is the chance that you won't get your way?"**

**"hmm…I'd say slim to none!"**

**/// after skool ///**

**"Ow! You're rubbing too hard!" Syaoran yelled. (I do realize that doesn't sound too good…She's rubbing his HEAD not that thing I'm sure you're all imagining! ^_~)**

**"Quit complaining! The dye has to get to your roots."**

**"Ow! Ever heard of the word GENTLE?!" Syaoran complained, "do you want me to have any hair left at all?!"**

**"Don't be ridicules syao! I'm not rubbing too hard." (Once again doesn't sound too good….)**

**"Easy for you to say!"**** Kami rolled her eyes and washed her hands.**

*******

**"Much better!**** Hey, I think you'd look really cool with gold streaks!"**

**"I'm NOT going blonde!" Syaoran complained.**

**"Why not?**** You went green befpre, but don't be stupid! It's not your whole hair. Now come on and stop being so tight."**

**Syaoran**** sighed as Kami pushed him onto the seat again. "My hair smells like crap!"**

**"Does not.**** It's called 'bleech' and it's supposed to smell like that!"**

**Syaoran**** growled and folded his arms over his chest. _This better be worth it… (Hmm, could Mr Li be talking about Sakura? ^_^)_**

**///Eriol's house///**

**Eriol**** tripped on a toy. (actually he stacked it on air but thanks to Jounouchi's mushrooms he's still hallucinating! ^_^) and tumbled over his balcony and shrieked. "Eriol honey! Are you alright?" (hehe as my friend said, 'he falls off a balcony and all his mother says is are you alright?)**

**"OWWW!" came his reply.**

**///Sakura's house///**

**"Moshi moshi?"**** Sakura asked into her phone.**

**"Hi, is this Sakura?" a female asked.**

**"hai, it is."**

**"this is Eriol's mother, I just thought you should know that Eriol's in hospital."**

**"NANI?**** What happened…this time?"**

**"he fell off his balcony!"**

**"But how did he manage that?"**

**"I'm not to sure…" Sakura heard someone talking I  the background.**

**"Sorry Sakura, that was just the doctor. It seems Eriol's broken some bones, so he'll be in hospital for a while." (Bwahahah my plans are finally unraveled! No more Eriol 4 a while=More S+S moments! Yey!)**

**Sakura slowly hung up the phone not sure whether she was sad or glad. After all, Sakura wasn't sure whether she still liked Eriol in the dsame way as she used to. _How could he have punched me like that! Not to mention deliberately turning Li's hair green. He's been such an asshole these days…what should I do?_**

**Sakura smiled as she picked up the phone again. "I'll know! I'll tell Tomoyo…no, I'm going to call Syaoran!" She timidly dialed his number.**

**"Hello?" a young voice asked.**

**"Oh! Hi can I please speak to Li-kun?"**

**"I guess…hang on…Syao? Someone wants to speak to you."**

**Sakura gulped, wondering about what Syaoran's reaction would be.**

**"Hello?" he finally asked. Sakura panicked. _What am I going to say to him? His voice sounds so mature and deep when he's on the phone, should I just hang up?_**

**"Err, hello this is Eriol!"**

**"Um, no offence but Hiragizawa doesn't have a feminine voice."******

**"Oh! I meant…" _Shit! Why did I say Eriol?!_**

**There was silence on the other end.**

**"Gomen nasai!**** What I meant was, I called you to tell you about Eriol."**

**"That's great and all, but I still need a name," he said drily.**

**"Do you really want to know?" she asked, embarrassed at how lame she sounded.**

**"Okay nevermind, why did you call me Sakura?" he asked, slightly annoyed.**

**"To tell you that Eriol fell off his balcony!"  Sakura said, swallowing her embarrassment.**

**"What a nice girlfriend YOU are. Did you push him or sumtin' ?" Syaoran asked, amused at her glee.**

**"Nup!**** But he broke lots of bones!" She started giggling. Syaoran chuckled at her excitement. "That's great! I mean….uh, forget it."**

**"I know what you mean," Sakura assured him. "I'm sorry for any interruption, I just wanted to tell you that…"**

**"Right, see you tomorrow Kinomoto."**

**_No…please don't go…_**

**"Ja ne," Sakuira heard him hang up. _Why oh why did I do that for_? Sakura desperately thought hitting her forehead. _I just felt like I could really open up to him…_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**You likes? Not like? Tell me in ****ur**** reviews k? But answer me this question: have u ever had a teacher that after every word practically, calls out 'SHHHHH!' well I have. My friend and I always tally them and in one lesson she said 'shhhh' 27 times! I got mad though cause I was telling my friend about how cute Syaoran is in one episode of CCS, when my maths teacher fully almost yelled, "Would the two girls over there stop talking! If you want to do your own revision FINE!" and blah, blah, blah. GRRR that irritates me sooooo much.**

**He…he that's the Goss on my week so how about yours? ^_^**

**Da**** holy and much used equation: ****Lot****'s of reviews = good chappies.**

**PS in da next chapter, it gets very intimate between S+S!!!! ^_~**


	6. Rainy Day Man

So how's u all going?  I told u I'd be back soon ^_~ Wow! 60 reviews! Good work guys! As usual here are ur answers:

**__**

**__**

**_To Live is to be Evil:_** I was high at the time. And I know Eriol's a jerk. He was supposed to be like the real nice Eriol, but somehow he ended up as an asshole..?

**_Azure Rosas: _**I'm quite evil ne? ^_^ sumtimes, it's fun to write about yaoi. Hopefully Tomoyo will get over Syao. I think I'll try to incorporate a guy 4 her to date ^_^ depends how nice I'm feeling. I don't think it'll be E+T unless I should make Eriol like the real one and not a dickhead… Thank UR lucky stars that u don't have a teacher that says shhh 50 million times a lesson. It gets quite annoying -_-;; Don't worry, u don't have to ask if I can email u, cause I do it naturally.

**_LighthawkKnight: _**I still dunno why I love to injure Eriol's nuts…. I can promise u Lots of S+S scenes coming up. My best bud/advisor checked out my draft and has acknowledged it. ^_^

**_crystal-chan_****_: _I'm glad u like my matchmaking plans! ^_~ Nah! Syao-kun looks way hot with green hair. Only prob is, I made it at my friend's house, so I don't have a copy. If u want I could scan it 4 ya???**

**_Kerochan_****_: _I'm glad u liked it when Li-kun's hair gets turned green! About the whole kissing scene, I know Syaoran looks nothing like a girl but it was thanks to my weird mood and dirty mind ^_^ Thanksies 4 adding me on ur favourites list, I'll try and check out Ur stories when I'm next free. Also I'll let you know when I update – I know it can be a pain looking up 'history' and stuff.**

**_Inuyashachic515: _**Glad u like it ^_^

**_Anime Goddess: _**Nice reviews there ^_~ I'm not sure how long I'll make it. Probably at least 20 chapters or sumtin' along those lines (if I can think of idea's to write about!) I wouldn't dare talk to my teachers that way – I'm not a goody two-shoes or anything, but I hate getting in trouble. I'll tell ya when I update next.

**_RaCHeL: _**I don't think anyone can resist laughing about getting hit in the nuts ^_^ I'm trying to make the next chaps less humorous and more serious – after all, the real storyline hasn't really started yet, and there's nothing funny about that. But I'm definitely gonna add in a few comic relieves here and there.

**_Cherry-SweetHeart_****_: _I actually like Eriol – not the Eriol in my story, but da real one's cool. But now that I think about it, Eriol's quite creepy and evil sumtimes…**

**_KawaiinessPnay_****_: _I luv being hyper too – It's fun and u get to freak out ur family ^_~. Do you really want to be a character in the fic???? O.o Who would u wanna be? Oh and by the way, when r u gonna update ur fanifc (i can't remember what it's called – bad memory.)**

**_Crazygurl_****_: _I rekon that all the crazy teachers should just mysteriously die…maybe there's some of those mushrooms left ^_~ MUAHAHAH the P.S is coming true! The wait is over!!!! *everyone stares at me and sweat-drops***

**_SweetCherryBlossom: _**Yeap! I get to plan all the sweet stuff happening between Syaoran and Sakura ^_^ thanks 4 reviewing!

**Azure Flame**

**Chapter 5 - Rainy Day man **_(I love that song from the SM dub!!!!)_

_Gosh his hair looks so perfect today…_ Yumei dreamed, glancing at Kai. _I wish he's like me! She smiled contently as he started laughing at something his friend told him.__ I could watch him smile all day and never be bored! Oh come on and talk to me!_

Kai stopped laughing and frowned as Sakura walked into the hall and watched her sit down next to Tomoyo. _I wish she wasn't dating Eriol. She's too perfect for that guy. I can't believe she doesn't know what Eriol's really like. Sure he's intelligent but how could someone start a nasty rumour about their own girlfriend… That gorgeous hair frames her face perfectly. And how could anyone resist those stunning emerald eyes? I guess I should just stop dreaming of an impossible dream. Why would she ever like me? I'm so unattractive…but she's just so beautiful! (I thinks dis guy just reached puberty ^_^)_

"Anyone in there?" Yumei asked, waving a hand in front of Kai's face. He looked up startled and then rolled his eyes. "Hello Yu."

"You sound really thrilled to see me!" she said brightly to cover up the hurt.

"Aren't I always?" he responded in the same tone and then laughed.

"Sorry, I kinda just zoned out then, how's YOU'RE day doing?" Yumei flushed at being directly spoken too, "O-Oh alright I spose…and you?"

"Sure to have failed my Science test!" he joked, uneasily.

Yumei grinned, "by the way, your hair looks really cool today!"

"Oh so much flattery!" he complained, mimicking an old fashioned lady that the two of them knew. Yumei hit him lightly just as the principle came to address the students.

***

Eriol  tuned out the nurses talking and glared at the ceiling of the hospital. _I hate that guy Li, so much! He thinks he's so good, just because every girl in this school has a thing for him. Why is he doing this to me? Why is he stealing Sakura away from me?_

Eriol shuddered angrily as he remembered the harsh tone Syaoran had used on him at one of the soccer practices.

///Flash back mode/// (For you**SweetCherryBlossom)**

"Why'd you MISS that goal Hiragizawa?!" Syaoran asked annoyed.

"I'm only human. Back off and get over it!" Eriol said back.

"I know you deliberately missed so they'd kick you off the team!"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who got forced into this!"

It was half time and Syaoran was steamed at Eriol for missing the goal. Sakura hurriedly walked over.

 "Just don't do it again," Syaoran warned, before walking away. As he past Sakura he muttered something that Eriol couldn't hear. Eriol saw Sakura frown and suspiciously asked, "What did he say to you?"

"Oh, nothing really."

Eriol wasn't stupid. He's seen that look in Sakura's eyes when Syaoran spoke to her and he didn't like it. "I'll meet you outside the change room okay?" Sakura asked. Eriol nodded, he had to speak to this Li guy!

Eriol spotted Syaoran in the far corner of the change room. "Li." He called out. Syaoran turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Except the fact that you're messing with my girlfriend."

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about _Hiragizawa." Syaoran said coolly._

"Oh I think you do Li. Stay away from her or I'll –"

"Or you'll what?" Syaoran smugly asked. He truly had no idea what Eriol was talking about.

Eriol narrowed his eyes. For a moment he didn't say anything, but glanced uneasily at the small crowd of curious boys watching.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, but I know you have no right walking him here and yelling at me for I've. Done. NOTHING!"

"You truly can't see what's happening?" Eriol asked quietly, almost back to his normal carefree self. (I've decided to make Eriol nicer again, and only make him evil when he's jealous ^_^)

Syaoran shook his head, causing more long amber hair to fall in his face. "Well aren't WE dense."

Syaoran scowled and turned his back to Eriol. "Whatever you say. I don't give a shit about what YOU think anyway."

///end of flashback mode///

"Now time for your lunch Mr Hiragizawa," the nurse said and Eriol groaned. _Bloody hospital food! What's the point of it? Aren't people supposed to be RECOVERING not getting SICK again! Eriol groaned again as the food was set out on a tray for him. _Okay! That's it. I think I'll go on a diet!....__

***

"See you tomorrow Sakura! Can't wait for the soccer finals against Domino highschool! (There ya go Queen Ryuuj ^_^) It's going to be exciting ne?" Yumei blabbered. Sakura nodded exhaustedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Just tired."

"Does your leg still hurt?" Yumei asked worriedly, for only about an hour ago, Sakura had injured her ankle in a cheerleading routine.

"No, it's not that! I'm just tired!" _And confused about Eriol and Syaoran…_

"Want me to help you home?"

"I'm not a cripple Yumei," Sakura light heartedly reminded her.

"Oh! I'm not so sure!" Yumei winked at Kai. Kai getting the hint tied his shoelace of his soccer shoes and then came over to Sakura. Before she knew what was happening Kai had lifted her up off her feet. "No! Don't you dare! Put me DOWN!" Sakura shrieked.

Syaoran turned around, took one look and then rolled his eyes.

Okay, So he admitted it. He WAS feeling kinda jealous, but he had no reason to be. Kai WAS one of his best friends and Sakura was still dating Eriol. It was all harmless!...or was it? He still had an uneasy feeling about the whole affair. 

Eventually he couldn't stand it any longer and marched over to them. (You go Syao!!!)

"You guy's are complete IDIOTS!!!" he cried exasperated. "What happened to peace and tranquillity?" he demanded.

Kai snickered, still holding Sakura. "What happened to FUN Syaoran?" he mocked.

Syaoran shook his head, "I give up." he murmured – whenever he said something serious Kai would always make fun of him. 

After a while Kai and the others settled down. At this stage Sakura had accidentally fallen asleep in Kai's arms. (My friends queried me: 'how on earth could Sakura have fallen asleep?' I answered: 'It's my story! If I say Sakura's gonna fall asleep then she falls asleep!!! ^_^)

"Should we wake her up?" Kai asked, gazing down at her exhausted face.

"I dunno. There's still half and hour of practice left," Yumei reminded them.

"What's WITH you guys? First it's creaming and carrying on, and now whispering! I don't get y.." Syaoran never got to finish his sentence for he took one look at Sakura and realised. "Oh," he said embarrassed, "I'll just shut up now…"

"Brightest idea you've had all day!" Kai mocked.

"MY SOCCER TEAM, GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE!" the coach yelled. Kai winced, "What should we do?" he asked again.

"Look, why don't I take care of her?" Syaoran offered.

Yumei looked at him confused. "Would someone please fill me in, I don't get it! I thought Syaoran's IN the soccer team?"

"yeah, THAT'S obvious," he said dryly. "Coach wants me to take a break."

"Because he keeps scoring all the goals!" Kai added. Syaoran shrugged in modesty.

"Well here then." Syaoran carefully acquired Sakura from Kai. When everyone had left heavy-heartedly from their break, Syaoran glanced down at the peacefully sleeping Sakura in his arms. His heart started beating faster and with one hand, brushed away the hair that had fallen in her closed eyes. His face gradually crept closer, till his moth was almost touching hers. He could even smell her sweet fragrance.

At the last minute, he pulled back hurriedly. "W-What did I do that for?!" he asked himself, looking around to see if anyone had seen him. "I don't love her!" he firmly assured himself. (Ouch! Don't deny UR new feeling Li ^_~)

"Li! Come back here now." The coach demanded. Syaoran sighed and as carefully as he could, moved her onto the seat. Unfortunetely Sakura stirred and opened her eyes as he was doing this.

"Hoe? What the? Why am I? What happened?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her babble.

"You fell asleep." He simply informed her, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh my God! How embarrassing!"

Syaoran laughed, "It happens hun." And he stood up before the coach could yell again.

"Sorry!" she called out. Syaoran impatiently flicked his hand behind him.

***

Sakura yawned as she walked across the oval. "So cold," she groaned and then shivered.

"There's SO going to be a storm later on!" She overheard some girls talking._ Great. I don't have an umbrella with me! Sakura thought dully. __Was that a drop of rain on my arm?_

After a few more minutes, it was totally poring. "Crap!" she groaned and stamped the ground angrily.

"Does that relieve stress or something?" a familiar male voice asked. Sakura looked to her left, but no-one was there. She then tried her right but STILL no-one was there. When Sakura STILL didn't et it, the voice sighed. "Up."

Sakura saw Syaoran sitting on a high tree brach. "What are you doing?" She asked, for the time being forgetting it was raining.

"What does it look like? I'm sitting in a tree."

"Why?"

"I LIKE it." He said.

"But it doesn't give you much protection from the rain…" she argued.

He amusedly stared at her, "But clearly you're MUCH more protected then I am."

Sakura sweatdropped, as she realised the meaning behind his sarcasm. He chuckled and easily did a back flip out of the tree. He neatly landed next to Sakura. He ignored her awed expression as he opened a black umbrella. "Here." He said, "Pretty girls shouldn't walk in the rain." Sakura blushed at the close proximity.  Her blush only deepened as she examined Syaoran. He had changed into black pants and a similar black t-shirt with a small green line around his chest. On his neck hung a silver chain with a wolf carved into a green stone. But what made her hold her breath was his hair. In the rain it had not only made it a darker shade [including the gold streaks Kami had put in] but also slightly longer. His fringe hung damply in his deep amber eyes, but with small droplets of water in it.

Syaoran too was looking at Sakura. Her soaking wet honey hair still framing her smooth skin. Her amazing emerald eyes still enchanted him more than ever. Before he could stop himself, he leaned closer to her, once again taking in her sweet fragrance.

Amber eyes met emerald ones as Sakura felt his startling warm breath on her face.

Lip almost touched, however Syaoran pulled back at the last minute. (BAKA!!!! ^_^)

"I-I-I've got t-to go!" he whispered, eyes widening as he realised what he had almost done. Before he was tempted again, he hurriedly turned around and ran away.

Sakura was left dazed, in the pouring rain, lips tingling at the kiss they never got.

Sakura hardly noticed that she wasn't getting wet anymore. When she finally did, she realised that Kai was sheltering her with his own umbrella. "What ya doing standing alone in the rain?" he asked gently, eyeing her flushed face.

"N-Nothing!" she choked out. Kai's nervous smile faded. "Did he do anything to you?" he was surprised at his own jealousy.

"N-No. Nothing!" _Nothing at all…_Sakura thought sadly, already missing his presence.

"Well if you're sure, how about we head home now Sakura?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

***

"Where's Li-kun?" Sakura asked her friends the next morning.

"Dunno…why?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously. (Remember Tomoyo has a crush on him too ^_^)

"No reason." Sakura hurriedly walked away before Tomoyo could say anything else. As she passed the brick wall near the library, she saw movement. She squinted and recognised Kami with an older looking guy. _What's that bitch doing I wonder…_

"Oh come on Syao!" Sakura heard Kami plead. Sakura's heart almost stopped beating._ What's he doing with HER?! Sakura's voice screamed in her head, as an uneasy feeling filled her body. Her whole body went tense as she heard Syaoran laugh. Then Kami grabbed Syaoran's arm and pulled him past the wall, out of Sakura's sight. She hurriedly followed then and hid behind a pot plant. (Here ladies and gentlemen, is the  _SNEAKY___ SAKURA ^_~)_

Sakura bit her lip so hard she could taste the metallic blood as she watch Kami snuggle in Syaoran's chest. To her dismay, Syaoran didn't stop her. But what came next, even Sakura wasn't prepared for. Syaoran cupped Kami's spoilt chin in his stronf hands and kissed her. (Man I'm jealous. Does nine mind if I throw a cocoa-nut at Kami???? ^_^ But really what I'm trying to show here is that Syaoran is obviously in denial. By kissing Kami, he's trying to prove to himself that he doesn't need Sakura to make him feel happy…u get me? ^_~)

Sakura's legs almost gave way, but before anything else could happen, she hurriedly ran as fast as she could, out of there. She could barely see where she was going as her constant tears, blinded her. As soon as she reached the female's toilets, she flung open the door to a vacant cubicle and fiercely bolted it shut.

She collapsed onto the ground and held her head in her arms, to depressed to stop the tears. (Well obviously SHE needs Syaoran to make her happy ^_^ so much 4 poor Eriol…) For what seemed like hours she stayed in that one cubicle. Evebtually she wiped her last tear away and checked her reflection in the mirror. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she slowly walked up to her locker. As she looked at her watch, she realised that she had missed out on the 1st period.

"So now I go to…" Sakura scrolled down her timetable. "Science."

///Science///

"This lesson, you ca have some more time to work on your project," explained the teacher. "So move it." He joked.

Syaoran casually got up and walked over to Sakura. He slumped uninterestedly in a nearby chair.

"Hiragizawa is still away right?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "Serves him right," Syaoran muttered under his breath. Sakura didn't say anything as she doodled on her science book. Syaoran frowned slightly, "Are you alright?" he asked, noticing her red, puffy eyes.

Sakura smiled as bright as she could (does that make sense? O.o) "Nothing Li, I'm just tired!" She assured him, avoiding his eyes.

"Whatever. If there's something wrong, you'd tell me right?" Syaoran gasped internally at his daring.

"I don't hear science talk going on here!" Mr Duncan sternly told them.

"Stupid teacher," Syaoran angrily muttered.

"No! YOU"RE the stupid one!" Sakura accidentally cried out. She quickly covered her mouth as Syaoran stared at her, stunned. "What did _I _do?" he asked confused.

"No! I didn't mean it."

"Oh, I think you did!" Syaoran argued, trying not to get angry.

"What? O made the pretty boy MAD now?! Can't stand me calling you stupid can you? You're used to everyone swooning over you and giving you nothing but compliments!"

"Hey! T-That's not fair." He said softly; hurt showing clearly in his eyes.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to sound so harsh." She tried to stop the tears from falling but couldn't. Syaoran, despite her earlier comment, awkwardly put his arm around her, still feeling hurt. "It's alright," he gently murmured.

Suddenly the two of them, heard a soft ringing sound. Syaoran slowly let go of Sakura to retrieve his cell phone from his uniform.

"Moshi moshi?" he asked, quickly making sure that the teacher wasn't watching.

"Hello, is this a Mister Xiao Lang?" [a women asked in Chinese]

"yes, who's this?"

"This us Mrs Otogi (heheh u likes Queen Ryuuj?) I'm afraid your son has collapsed with a fever."

Syaoran in his anxiety forgot to correct her in saying that hew as only sixteen and didn't HAVE a son. "What happened? Is he alright?"

Sakura stopped crying and the worried tone of Syaoran's voice.

"We're not sure yet, but it is best if you come take him home."

"I'll be right there!" Syaoran determinedly told her, hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry," and he hurriedly walked over to Mr Duncan. Sakura watched then talk and finally Syaoran made his way over to the door. Sakura briefly stopped him. "What's happening?" she asked, confused and concerned. Syaoran stared at the girl blocking his exit. "My brother collapsed." _Not that it's any of your business._

"Oh my God, is he alright?"

Syaorab forcefully oushed past her. "I don't know…" he called over his shoulder.

TO BE CONTINUED 

Ooh! What's da matter with Syaoran's brother? O.o I'm sorry this chapter was so long – 7 pages in Word. I was debating whether to make it into two parts or sumtin, but decided to leave it ^_^

So Syaoran almost kissed Sakura, but don't get UR hopes up cause it's still a long way before they become an item ^_^

Also, I'm sorry if there are lots of spelling mistakes in this chapter, because I was in a rush when I typed it up – I had to do it B4 my friends comes over.

Just to let u know, Eriol's gonna be back soon, because it's fun to make him a dickhead and therefore making Syaoran jealous ^_^

I might as well mention that in the next chap I'm gonna be writing about one of the main drama's I want to happen in this fic. Basically it's all about Syaoran's home life, so unfortunately no Sakura in the next chap. It's gonna be called **'Syaoran's secrets' so I bet ur all drawn to the title anyway ^_~**

You may not want to remember answers to school tests, but remember this: Lot's of reviews = good chappies (and Syaoran's secrets ^_^)

Arigato guys!!!!


	7. Syaoran's secrets

****

Hello ppls! I'm back and in a surprisingly good mood! I apologise for the lack of S+S moments right now, but they'll come!!!!!!

Thankyou so much 4 reviewing guys! *hugs everyone* I'm so happy that people actually LIKE Azure Flame!

Answer for reviews: 

**_mizutenshiai_****_: _**four words; Thank you so much ^_^

**__**

**_KawaiinessPnay_****_: _**Have I really confused u? Sounds like it. Syaoran has a brother - NOT as son k? I'm not sure Eriol's nuts can take any more abuse, but if I feel the urge to, your gonna be the one. Now I remember - Not another Clinched Game…funny ^_^ Moon revenge is a cool song! U like it too? 

**__**

**_crystal-chan_****_: _**You're absolutely right! Syaoran only has 4 sisters - which I don't mention in this fic. I'm just making up that he has a brother, though really technically he DOESN"T have a brother…u'll see what I mean. I wanted to make Syaoran have a brother, because I loooove making Syaoran act all fatherly *stars in eyes* By the way, I'm glad u like da opic with Syaoran with green hair ^_^ 

**__**

**_Kazeshi_****_: _**Cool another person who wants me to email then when I update! Yay! Dat's okay, I love S+S too ^_^ Aren't my chapter long enough???

**__**

**_SweetCherryBlossom_****_: _**Heheh I thought I did a pretty crap job on da flashback though…oh well. Thanks so much 4 always saying nice stuff about my fanfics ^_^

**__**

**_Pink Cherry Blossom_****_: _**Don't worry! I'd never DREAM about harming Syao's brother! Thanks a lot 4 ur review -it was a gooood one ^_^

****

__

Azure Flame

Chapter 6 - Syaoran's secrets

" You feeling alright now?" Syaoran asked, gently. The little boy struggled to shake his head. Syaoran sighed and slid his hand under the boy's dark brown fringe, to feel his forehead.

" You've still got a fever I'm afraid," Syaoran explained to the child lying on his lap. The child closed his eyes again and snuggled into Syaoran's warm chest - the poor thing was freezing. Syaoran's heart froze as he saw a tear roll down the boy's face.

" It's alright Hiro!" Syaoran said, gently stroking the boy's fringe. " I better get you medicine then," Syaoran said, sliding Hiroki of his lap and into the boy's bed.

As he got up to leave, Hiroki feebly called out, " No Syao! Please don't leave me!" 

Syaoran sighed again, " I'll be right back k?" 

***

Syaoran's cell phone started ringing, so he hurriedly answered it. " Moshi moshi?" 

" Syao-kun! Where were you?! I waited for you at the school gates, but you weren't there!" Kami asked in a spoilt outrage.

" Oh calm down," Syaoran scolded, totally not in the mood fro her constant bickering. " I had to take my brother home early." 

" Why?" 

" because he was sick." 

" Oh big deal! Everybody gets sick." Syaoran clutched the small phone harder. He absolutely couldn't stand it when Kami talked about his brother that way. " if it makes you feel better, you can come over later alright?" Syaoran offered hotly.

" I'm way ahead of you." 

" What…do you mean?" Syaoran asked suspiciously, dreasing what the answer would be. Then he heard the door bell. " Oh God!" he muttered under his breath.

***

" Syao? Why does SHE have to be here?" Hiroki asked.

" Because, she is." Syaoran simply replied, feeling as annoyed as Hiroki was. " Call me if you feel sick again okay?" Syaoran askes, getting ready to turn of the light.

" Okay….Syao, I'm feeling sick again!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. " None of that smart-ass stuff okay?" Syaoran joked.

" I can't get to sleep yet!" 

" Why not?"

" You haven't read me a a story yet!" 

" FINE! HERE'S ONE!" Kami said, appearing in the doorway. Hiroki squirmed uncomfortably. 

" There was once a beautiful princess, who needed to spend time alone with her prince." Syaoiran shivered awkwardly as she walked over and hugged his back tightly. 

" So…she did." This time she kissed Syaoran's cheek. When she was done, her starling red demonic eyes locked onto Hiroki's blue ones. " The End!" (Bitch alert! -_-;;)

" Night Hiro," Syaoran said and kissed his hot forehead. As soon as Syaoran and Kami had left and the room was filled with darkness, Hiroki hugged his knees sadly. _I hate it when SHE stays the night. I always have to cover my ears! (_EWWWWW I can't believe I actually wrote that! *shudders* well at least Louisa laughed at that.)

__

Maybe she's right…maybe Onii-chan really doesn't like me…I know Dad doesn't. What if one day Onii-chan chucks me out, bacuse I annoy him too much and because I'm adopted! I know what I'll do. I will not bother him anymore. So next time I feel like I'm going to be sick, I will not let him know! Then he'll think I'm a good boy and like me! (That eeeevil bitch Kami! She put evil thoughts in his mind!!!!!!_)_

A tear slid down Hiroki's cheek and he hugged his legs tighter. _I know Sakuwa will know what to do! I wish she was here now, then I wouldn't feel so lonely…_

***

Syaoran finished swallowing the glass of water and then closed the fridge door with the side of his foot. As he softly put his glass in the sink his ears pricked up as he heard crying.

He scowled as he passed his fathers vacant room (Yes, in my story, Syao only has a father k) and softly opened the door of Hiroki's room. 

" Budge over," Syaoran gently demanded. Hiroki slowly made room for him.

" Thanks," Syaorans aid and gently pulled Hiroki onto his lap. Whipping a tissue out of his green pyjama pocket and started wiping the tears off Hiroki's face. Hiroki sniffed, embarrassed.

" Now please tell me what's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

" I just feel sick."

" Ooh my poor baby bubby," Syaoran joked, " maybe we need to get you sedated! Would that help?"

" That's not funny ' nii-chan."

" Sorry," Syaoran apologised solemnly. There was silence.

" Is she still here?" Hiroki asked.

" Who?"

" …Kami."

"No."

" When did she leave?"

" Hors ago."

"Is Dad here?"

"…No," Syaoran sighed.

" When will he be?"

" I'm not sure."

" Will he hit you again?"

Syaoran paused," I dunno…"

" Will I get better?"

" Of course you will!"

"Onii-chan?"

" Yeah?"

"Can you stay a little longer? And…tell me about mummy again?"

" Sure." Hiroki hugged Syaoran and then climbed out of his lap. Half under the sheets Hiroki sleepily placed his head on Syaoran's lap and used it as a pillow. Syaoran thought of what he could say to Hiroki and then said it: "Well, Mummy was walking one day and found you all alone in the snow, and decided that she wanted to keep you," _Not entirely true, but Hiro doesn't need to know that…_ "And then one day, Mummy got sick and Kami-sama called for her. Now she's in heaven in a pretty dress made of the purest fabric that glows a calming white."

"Is she really an angel now Syao?"

"Most definitely." Syaoran assured him, although not entirely believing.

" I wish she was still here. Why didn't Kami-sama take Dad instead?" Hiroki asked. Syaoran grinned sadly, " that's not very nice to say Hiroki…I'm not sure Kami-sama would want him anyway!" Syaoran joked bitterly.

Hiroki let out a tired giggle and then fell asleep. Moving his numb legs, Syaoran hobbled slightly out of Hiroki's bedroom and into his own.

***

"Xiao Lang," Syaoran heards his mother call out in Chinese.

"M-Mother?" Syaoran asked the darkness, then his mother's figure appeared. " I'm here honey." Syaoran ran into his mother's arms and hugged her tightly, refusing to let go. " it's been too long," he complained. Eventually he looked up and was surprised to see her face alter into Sakura's. (^_~ )

Syaoran blinked, confused. " I'm here for you Syao-kun!" Sakura said smiling peacefully at him. It despaired Syaoran when her face suddenly began to fade too. " SAKURA!" Syaoran heard himself yell desperately. "Don't leave me as well!"

Syaoran opened his eyes, breathing heavily. " Stupid dreams!" he muttered, then wiped the tears off his quivering face.

_TO BE CONTI NUED_

Not any Sakura there I know. I wanted this chap to start showing what Syaoran's past was like…How did I do? Since this chap somewhat lacked it, next chap is gonna be hopefully full of S+S moments!!!! ^_^ 

Lots more reviews = good chappies!!!

Oh I almost forgot!!!! **IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

__

Some time in the future, I'm gonna make Syaoran join a band ^_~ Muahaha! Anyways, I suck at this kind of thing**, **so could u give me idea's for a **band name????**

ALSO…. I need each and every one of you, to vote on whether Syao should play the:

****

DRUMS or GUITAR

The one with the most votes wins k? Or if u really don't like the idea of Syaoran playing those, tell me what instrument u'd like to play…hmmm Syao-kun playing in a band…wonda what could go wrong…or right??? ^_~ So plz, plz, PLZ vote and tell me K

Arigato guys.


	8. Raining chocolates

Ewww, ewww, mega gross! My aunt and mother just informed me that they found a dead, dried up mouse in their garage! Ewww! So didn't need to know that image! (and they just laughed -_-;;) Well my mother's gone psycho because 4 sum reason, she finds it really heard to call me by my first name! Sometimes she even calls me my BROTHER'S name as well…well she's started calling me 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' even though she can't pronounce it right..he..he…well I realise that that has NOTHING what so ever to do with Azure Flame so I'll duc-tape my mouth shut! ^_^

Answers 2 Ur Fab reviews!!!!

**_LighthawkKnight_****_: _**Thanks 4 Ur vote. Hmmm…what'll Syaoran play…..

**__**

azure angel: Thanks 4 Ur vote, yes well, I'm glad that u agree as well that PEEING sensation is horrible!!!!! I can't believe that mass went for 3 hours! I told my mum and she said: Woah! Three hours? That's it we're never going to go again!!! (thank God!)

**__**

**_Kazeshi_****_: _**Thanks 4 Ur vote and 4 the great suggestions 4 bands names…I'm still stuck on what to call them hopefully I'll decide in the next year ^_^ heheh Syao-kun would look sexy playing the guitar ne?? ^_~

**__**

**_SweetBabyGurl_****_: _**Thanks 4 your enthusiastic vote ^_^

**__**

**_Firey chan_****_: _**We all feel the same way about Kami!!! Let's stab her with a fiery poker! I can tell u really like my story! Thanksies!

**__**

**_Azure Rosas_****_: _**Thanks 4 Ur vote. I wonder why you and I suck at thinking up band names…hmm maybe it's lack of sugar!!! ^_^

**__**

**_Kerochan_****_: _**Thanks 4 your vote, it's tough deciding what instrument Syao should play! He'd be perfect 4 each one ne??!!! ^_^

**__**

**_KawaiinessPnay_****_: _**Thanks 4 your vote and also 4 your suggestion, I'll try to make it happen. Yes, I still remember, whenever Eriol-kun needs a good kick in da balls, U can be the one to do it! Muahahahah ^_~

**__**

Scarlet Rose: Thanks 4 your vote and 4 reading the story!!!

**__**

**_Virgo Writer_****_: _**Thanks for your vote, you raised some cool points there. 

**__**

Azure Flame

Chapter 7 - Raining Chocolates

As Syaoran opened his locker a million boxes of chocolates rained out, along with lots of notes. Syaoran bent to pick one up. " Love letters!" he said disgustedly. Shoving the chocolates in his bag, he slammed his locker shut.

" Someone's in a bad mood!" Kai observed. Syaoran ignored him and started walking down the stairs, towards the oval.

" You should be more appreciated of your female admirers. Hundreds of starry eyed girls going out of their way to buy you, your beloved chocolate, I mean it's only Valentines Day," Kai said with a smirk. 

Syaoran glared at him. "Thanks so much for that, I REALLY wanted your opinion!" Syaoran sourly drawled.

" No problem!" Kai answered, cheerfully. " but before you puncture everyone's happy spirits do you mind telling me what's wrong. 

" Sure I'll tell you! It's chirpy, loud, bubbly, boisterous, unruly, annoying stupid, weird, insane, pestering idiots like you, bothering me!" Syaoran said in a falsely high tone. (Woah, I'm all dizzy now - too many adjectives.@_@)

" A simple 'leave me alone' would've done just fine, but as usual you have to go completely overboard and psycho!"

" I've earned the right," Syaoran said bitterly, blocking the rest of Kai's words as he remembered what HAD been bothering him.

///Flash back///

Syaoran was walking down the hallway uneasily glancing at all the girls that were staring back at him with a dreamy expression plastered on their wishful faces.

" Have you given Li-Kun your chocolate yet?" he heard one girl ask her friend.

" Nup! I haven't had the guts to. I mean half the girls in our school's given them to him!" 

__

Why me? Syaoran thought irritably. For the whole day he's had to put up with not only the love sick girls, but also all the jealous guys totally unaware that every time they'd muttered such words as: ' What's that guy got that we haven't?' or 'Fag!' he'd heard every single word. Finally as if on cue, the guy Syaoran despised the most made HIS comment.

"Li. You sad bastard. How can you keep on leading these girls on? Personally I fail to see what's so good about you. Every word that exits your mouth is dripping with disdain," Eriol started ticking other comments off on his fingers, while Syaoran could only scowl. " Your hair is so unmanageable and last century…"

" What would YOU know Hiragizawa? I'm still surprised that anyone can look at you?!"

" Same to you my friend. Bad looks run in the family - must've been your mother."

Syaoran suddenly tensed up. " Don't-you-ever-talk-about-my-mother-in-that-way-AGAIN!" Syaoran hotly said, fighting the urge to rip Eriol apart. Eriol seeing that he had hit a soft spot, started ' rubbing in the salt on the wound' (Or something like that…^_^)

" yeah that's right!" he sneered, " Your mother finally conked it when she looked in the mirror. Saw the truth she did. Became traumatized when the glass cracked!……………or was it because of YOU?" Eriol accused.

" That's IT!" Syaoran yelled, running up to a surprised Eriol. Syaoran dropped his books and roughly grabbed Eriol by his collar and violently shoved him into the wall. (woah! Go Syaoran!!!! Mental note: never piss syaoran off O.o)

" I've heard enough of your insults Hiragizawa! I don't give a shit how many insults you can come up with about me - but one more crack about my mother and you'll wish that you were never-"

" Eriol!" Sakura cried, alarmed. " What are you doing Li?"

Syaoran released his grip on Eriol's collar, startled. Eriol rubbed his neck, glaring daggers at Syaoran.

" You ought to be locked up, you violent bastard!" Eriol remarked, though a flash of sorrow entered his eyes. Syaoran clenched his fists again, but was distracted by the look on Sakura's face.

" How could you do that Li-kun?" she asked, fear showing in her eyes.

Syaoran frowned harder, ashamed at his temper. " You got deserved everything you got," he said quietly, eyeing Eriol fiercely.

" Oh really?" Eriol quietly murmured. Snapping out of it, he glanced at Sakura. " See you later Sakura," he said, swiftly kissing her on the cheek before walking away.

" Why Li-kun?" Sakura asked timidly, " Why?"

///end of flash back///

Sakura's disappointment and confused face still haunted Syaoran.

" I heard about your fight today," Kai tried. Syaoran didn't say anything, but didn't need to. 

" It hurts you right?"

" What does?"

" seeing her face when you did that?"

" how would you know what her expression was?" Syaoran sked, unconvinced. Kai smiled grimly," I know her well enough."

" Good for you."

" I understand you know?"

" Understand what?"

" How you feel."

" how I feel about what?"

" Sakura!"

" Did you get hit on the head or something Kai?" Syaoran laughed.

" That's bull crap Syaoran and you know it. I've seen the way you act around her."

Syaoran scowled, ' Give me one good example smart ass." he challenged.

" After soccer practise last week. I saw you almost kiss her."

" Now look who's talking bull crap!" 

" Look Syaoran, I'm only trying to help. Stop denying your feelings!"

" Well stop trying to help. I have no idea what you are talking about, the only person I love is Kami."

" I think we both know that's a lie."

" What would you know Kai? You don't know anything about me! And you call yourself my best friend!"

" That's way harsh Syaoran."

" I don't give a damn." Kai glared at Syaoran solemnly, " I hate you for that," he said softly and walked away.

" Oh that's just great!" Syaoran groaned.

***

Sakuira rolled over for like the 50th time in her bed. _I so failed the math's test…I need help - but who? Tomoyo? Nah, Tomoyo has enough stress with her cousins wedding. Yumei? No, if I asked for her help, I'd fail for sure! Eriol?_ Sakura sighed. _I don't feel comfortable around him anymore. But who else is there?_ Sakura rolled over again. _ No way. Syaoran would never agree to it. He doesn't need some dumb girl taking up his time…_ Sakura closed her eyes, finally feeling sleepy. _ I'll just worry about it tomorrow._

***

Sakura was in a rush. " Why am I always so late?" Sakura wailed as she hurled around the corner. It was early in the morning, but the sun was still shining through the leaves of the many Cherry Blossom trees. Sakura on the other hand didn't have time to admire the gorgeous scenery as she cursed her alarm clock for not going off on the right time.

" Please don't ring, please don't ring, please don't ring, onegai!!!" She urged the school bell. _Hang on! This feels like mega Déjà vu!_

At last she saw the school gate and tried to slow her blades down. She wasn't entirely happy about going to school, after all who was? But she was eager to see her friends again - not to mention…_Who was it again? I can't remember. I really wanted to see them though…_

She was about to reach the main building when her blades interacted with a stick on the ground. Sakura desperately tried to gain control but lost her balance. She grimaced and fought the terrified urge to clench her eyes close. _ Wasn't somebody here last time?_ She bit her tongue hard as she crashed violently to the ground. The pain burst through her, as strong as hot poker touching her.

" You should be more careful Sakura."

She looked up and saw Kai - Kai helped her up gently._ It wasn't the same._ A sad voice sounded in her head._ HE wasn't there this time…_

"Are you alright Sakura?" Sakura spun around hoping it was him. Tears rolled down her face as she saw it was Eriol. 

"What happened Sakura?" Yumei asked.

"Oh my gosh are you alright?" Yukima asked.

"Sakura-chan! What happened?" Tomoyo asked.

Faces spun and leered at her, but none of them was HIM. The tears came more frequently, and she started to feel dizzy. " Where are you SYAORAN???" She yelled out as loud as she could, but it was just in vain, as everyone else's concerned chatter drowned it out. She tried to scream his name out again. Eventually her head hurt from all the noise and her tears blinded her, causing her to fall down with a light thud…

Sakura woke up startled, her body covered with damp sweat. _ What was with that dream? Why do I still fell so alone?_ Sakura clutched her pillow harder._ Do I really need Syaoran THAT much? I remember Dad once telling me that when you dream, it's your mind's way of dealing with stress in your subconscious…I wonder if that's true. _ And then it finally dawned on Sakura -finally she realised the truth that had been haunting her the past days: "Syaoran…I-I…I guess I'm in love with you." Sakura whispered. " No that's not right, more like I'm completely_ SMITTEN_ with you!" Sakura softly told herself, a smile forming on her lips. _That sounds so cool to say! Aishiteru Syaoran-kun! It feels good to let it out! _ "I LOVE YOU SYAORAN!" She yelled out.

"SHUT UP Kaijuu!" Touya called out sleepily. Sakura covered her mouth in embarrassment. _Whoops…_

***

Syaoran couldn't sleep. He gazed out of his window at the calming moonlight. Sitting up further he slid out of bed and opened the door leading out to the balcony. Handing over the edge of it he looked down at the marvellous view in front of him - the sparkling sea, the stars reflected in it's smooth surface. _ A real night for romantics! _ He decided.

Syaoran's eyes wandered and he stood straighter as he saw a red light approaching in the distance. He followed it with his attentive eyes until it disappeared into a same trees. 

Syaoran glanced back up to look at the sea again, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw the red light turn into his driveway. Fully awake and slightly anxious Syaoran leant further out to peer at the vehicle that was trespassing in the driveway. He frowned as he heard a car door slam. _Who the hell is this person? They have the nerve to actually get out! Should I call the police or something?" _ (*creepy music starts playing like in the freaky movies*)

"WHO ArE YoU DudE?" A familiar voice called out loudly, glancing up at Syaoran. Of course being late at night the shout was magnified even louder. Syaoran cringed and shakily called back,"None of your business. Now get out of my driveway now, before I call the police!"

"Is thAT you siMON?" the drunken voice called out again. Syaoran stared, his body tensing up._ No! it can't be! Not you! Not now…!_

"Stay right there and I'll open the door for you."

"WhateVEr SImon! FanCY HAvinG A driNK WITh meeEE?" The person slurred. Syaoran shook his head disgustedly. Opening the front door, his firece amber eyes stared at the figure. "Not thanks. I don't drink. And SHUT UP! You're going to wake up the whole of Japan!"

"We'RE iN JapAN?"

"yes, now Get inside!" syaoran didn't wait for a response as he grabbed the man's wrist and forcefully pulled him inside, slamming the door shut behind him. The man gurgled what sounded like a laugh and then collapsed head down onto the floor. Syaoran glared at the pathetic man lying in fornt of him.

"What's with all the noise 'nni-chan?" a sleepy Hiroki asked, peering down from the top stair._ Oh no! Why'd Hiroki have to see him when he's in such a state??!! _Syaoran gulped and looked Hiroki in the eye.

"Looks like…Dad's home…"

_TO BE CONTINUES_

__

Quite a short chap ne? GOMEN!!!! It just seemed like the right spot to end it. Unfortunately that drunken weirdo was syaoran's father! I know his dad was supposed to have died when Syaoran was young, but I'm changing the storyline k?

If you haven't voted yet on whether Syaoran should play guitar or the drums in the band, feel free to do it. (but so you know, it'll be like 2 more chapters or so, before the band thing actually starts)

Lots of reviews = good chappies (and a happy me ^_^)


	9. Engraved Initials

**_Howdy (God that sounds so GAY!!!) Well I've taken longer than usual (longer as in 2 days ^_^) to post this chapter up, because yesterday I had my friend over and we started duelling each other with Yu-Gi-Oh! cards (sadly I lost both times ^_^) and then today my brother and I plonked our butts - much to the annoyance of my parents, on the coach and started watching an anime called 'Excel saga' heheh that's a gooood and freaky anime! ^____^_**

****

**_Answers to reviews:_**

**_Eclipse: _Thankyou sooooo much! I was worried that people would hate my story!**

**_Kazeshi: _Thanks. I still haven't come up with the perfect name, but I've got some idea's!**

**_Virgo Writer: _Thanks 4 the band name suggestion. If you want you can join **_KawaiinessPnay: _**sometime in the 'kicking eriol's balls' activity. ^_^**

**_lunemangelus: _That's alright, it happens to me all the time! Glad to have you back with us ^_^**

**_Goddess of the Moon: _Thanks. I feel sorry 4 Eriol too…**

**_darkemerald22: _Thanks 4 your vote and for your support! (I love drums too)**

**_KawaiinessPnay: _I think Eriol ALWAYS deserves a good kick in the nuts! Gosh, they must be kinda deflated and demented by now ne? ^_~**

**_azure_****_ angel: _I have absolutely no idea WHY I like making Syaoran have lots of responsibility…heheheh he's so kawaii and manly though ne? And I know this is kinda a bit off subject but I showed Louisa the 'interesting thoughts' and she loved it – especially all the flashback scenes!!! ^_~**

**_Sara: _I HATEEEEE it when ff.net has overload. It's happened to me twice yesterday!!!! I'm glad u like my story so far.**

**_Scarlet Rose: _Thanks 4 the review, it boosted my confidence…kinda.**

**_Sakura-miaka: _hehe that always happens to me – I can always think of ideas for other ppl's stories but never my own…hmm I think my mind needs to defrag somehow. By the way, thanx 4 adding me to your favourites list and I LOVED ur review ^_^******

**_Suppi_****_: _thanks 4 your review.**

**_Azure Rosas: _I hate Syaoran's father too. I'm not gonna make the story depressing because of him or anything! Thanks 4 the review.******

****__****

Azure Flame

Chapter 8 – Engraved initials.

Sakura anxiously paced the school courtyard deep in thought. _I'll just politely ask him and hope he'll agree!... eh...he…he...what would be the worst thing that could happen? After a few more nervous pacing, she saw Syaoran enter the school – Sakura had strangely arrived early although it all seemed a whole waste of effort for it was almost bell time. _ Hoe! I've never seen Syaoran arrive so late. I wonder what kept him.__

"L-Li-kun!" she stuttered. _I can't even say his first name now!_ Syaoran just kept walking as if he hadn't heard her. _What's wrong with him today? He seems more serious than usual –if that's even possible!_ She couldn't help adding. _Well I've missed my chance now. He's gone already._

Sakura managed to catch up with Syaoran at lunch. "Err, I'm going to ask Li-kun something okay?" she told Tomoyo, slightly nervous of approaching his whole group. Luckily Sakura had already planned her whole speech, and it helped tremendously when she noticed that Kami wasn't there.  

"Sure, but why?" Tomoyo asked curiously,

"Oh, just to ask him something…" Tomoyo shrugged, "Sure, but when you're done can I show you something?"

Sakura nodded then took a neep breath. Slowly she walked over to Syaoran's group. She found that as soon as she stood in front of them, she'd lost her voice – and nerve. _Oh come on Sakura! Stop being acting so cowardly! All you have to do is ask Syaoran if he can help you in maths…_ Sakura determinedly told herself.

Kai notice her first, (As he would ^_~) "hey Sakura!"

Sakura felt stupida s she stiffly waved. "What you want?" another guy asked. __

_Gosh! He's hot! Sakura sheepishly thought, then remembered why she was there. "I-er-um-you see, I-um, err…." Sakura stupidly babbled. The 'hot' guy laughed._

"The little one is scawwwerd!" (Scared)

"Am not!" Sakura argued hotly. Hot Guy smiled and winked at her. Sakura blushed, realising that he had been teasing her. Sakura silently thanked Hot Guy for it was thanks to him that she had gotten her voice back. "I was just going to ask if I could speak to Li-kun." A boy with black hair cat whistled so Sakura glared at him.

"Yo Syaoran, this chick wants to talk to you." Hot Guy said.

"This CHICK has a name you know!" she shot back. Hot Guy grinned back at her, "Really? That's great hon, now if you'll excuse me I have to grab a coke that has my name written on it." Without a second glance he sauntered off.

When syaoran still hadn't reacted in the slightest, Kai nudged him hard with his foot. Syaoran looked up in surprise, "Oh sorry, what have I done?" the black-haired guy laughed. "Nutin' you idiot, she wants to talk to you," he said, nodding his head in Sakura's direction.

"Oh, okay," he muttered, standing up with an embarrassed blush forming on his cheeks.

"Hi," Sakura said, avoiding his eyes.

"hi, to you too," he said solemnly, hands in his pockets, gazing expectantly at Sakura. "So, what's with this privilege?"

_Did he just say that?  Sakura wondered happily. Syaoran seemed unaffected by his words, so Sakura continued talking. "Er, how's your brother?" she asked._

"Eh? Oh Hiroki? He fine… I think."

"nani? Did you just say hiroki?"

"yeah, why?"

"N-Nevermind." _Hiroki's a common name….ne?_ "Well I'm glad everything's alright and stuff…"

Syaoran slowly nodded, confused still.

"Oh, I was just wondering if, er, um, if you, er…"

"I Kinda don't understand what you're talking about," Syaoran said.

"Gomen…What I wanted to say was, er…wouldyoumindtutouringmeinmathsbecauseireallysuckatit?"

"Eh? Didn't quite get that. Something about..something?"

"Oh please don't make me say it again," Sakura whined, "OK Fine. Can you help me in maths?"

Syaoran looked at her blankly, "Why me?"

"Err, because you're really good at it?" Sakura tried.

"Whatever…well, when's a good time?"

"Hoe?!"

"Maths tutorial?"

"oh you really mean it? Er I mean, when's a good time for you?" 

Syaoran shrugged, 'Tomorrow afternoon's fine with me."

"Cool! I'll meet you at the school gates k?"

"Alright…is that all?" 

Sakura nodded.

"Alright then, see you then Kinomoto-san."

_ Phew! Thank Kami-sama THAT'S all over!_

_***_

 Sakura tried to take less time at her locker, in practise for the next afternoon. At dinner that night she could hardly contain her glee.

"if you bounce any higher, you're going to hit your head on the ceiling." Touya informed her.

"ONII-CHAN!" She growled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have added that if you SMILE even wider your face will crack!"

"I got your point the first time. Aren't I even ALLOWED to be happy?" _ Tomorrow I'll see Syaoran alone! I can't believe my luck!_

///Meanwhile///

Sakura's lesson was the last thing on Syaoran's mind.

"Please don't leave me alone!" Hiroki urgently wailed, grasping Syaoran's hips hard.

"It's alright, Hiro, I won't let him touch you," Syaoran promised the petrified boy.

Hiroki looked up at him with watery eyes, "But what about you Syao?"

"I'll be fine."

Hiroki's grip tightened, almost winding Syaoran. "T-take I-It easy there H-Hiroki!" Syaoran gasped, trying madly to breath properly.

"Why can't he leave us alone Syao?"

"because he has a right to Hiroki. PLUS, he does kinda OWN the house."

"So? I-I…" Hiroki paused, "I'm scared," Hiroki whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I swear, it's going to be alright Hiro," Syaoran bent down to hug Hiroki.

"What are you ding Simon?" his father asked.

"Why does he always call you simon Syao?" Hiroki asked, puzzled.

_ Because he's too drunk to remember how to pronounce my name. But I can't tell Hiro that.  "because he reckons that I look more like a Simon than a Syaoran," he lied. The two boys jumped as Mr Li walked into the room._

 Who the hell are you?" he nastily asked, amber eyes glaring at Hiroki.

"Hiroki; my little brother – YOUR son, remember?" Syaoran coolly demanded with a firm grip on Hiroki's trembling shoulders.

"Whatever. He not my son. He's ADOPTED! But I don't really give a F**k anyway."

"FATHER! That's a lie and stop using that kind of language in front of Hiroki!" Syaoran yelled, instantly regretting his words as soon as they had left his mouth.

"What did you say?"

Syaoran sighed as he quietly whispered a simple demand to Hiroki- "Go now."

"but…"

"NOW." Hiroki took one more look at Syaoran's serious face and ran into his bedroom, grasping his favourite teddy bear for comfort.

"ANSWER ME you annoying brat!"

Syaoran mentally cursed himself for being so stupid as to yell at his father when he was plainly drunk. Deep down Syaoran knew that his father couldn't help it, but right now he wasn't in much of an understanding mood.

"I told you to be careful about what you say in front of Hiroki," Syaoran bravely replied, trying to sound as polite as he could.

"how dare you boy!" his father screamed raising his hand above his head. Syaoran gritted his teeth, bracing himself.

***

Sakura groaned as she flipped through the complicated math's questions. "I'm just glad that Syaoran can finally help me with these!" Sakura said to herself, glancing at her watch to see how many minutes were left till the final bell. "Seven and a half minutes," she said in satisfaction.

"Ms Kinomoto, would you kindly concentrate at your given work and not on your watch. I know it must be fascinating observing the longer hand move every second, but quite frankly that won't help you on the quiz I'm setting out for the class tomorrow!" As soon as the teacher had finished her long rant, Sakura grinned, imagining someone forcefully punching the teacher in the face for comfort.

"Now what are you smiling at Kinomoto-san?"

"N-Nothing Miss," Sakura guilty replied. _ Well it was good while it lasted!_

 The teacher impatiently shook her head and excused herself from the room. Immediately the room was filled with everyone's chatter.

"So have you heard the rumours yet?"

"You mean about the ball? Do you think it's true?"

"I dunno. I hope so!"

Sakura turned around and glanced curiously at the girls sitting behind her. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You mean you haven't heard yet?" one of them asked dumbfounded. 

"No-o. Should I have?"

"Definitely. You should get out more Kinomoto," the other told her sternly.

"oh shut up Motoko. You see apparently our schools going to hosting an old fashioned ball!"

Sakuira wrinkled her nose, 'You mean like in Cinderella?"

"Exactly! How romantic ne?" She asked Sakura.

"And that's not all; you have to dress up in the traditional clothes!"

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked.

"Dead serious.  I wonder if Li-kun would agree to go out with me?" She asked Motoko.

"Probably not, I thought he was still dating Kami!"

"Na-ah! Apparently those two are finished!"

"What do you mean?" Motoko asked.

"Well that's what Su reckons."

"And you believed her Miki?" Motoko scoffed. Miki went red. Sakura sighed as the teacher came back in. _ A traditional ball huh?..._

_***_

 "I can't believe that stupid, uncaring teacher kept me in 18 minutes! I am SO LATE! Li-kun's probably already left without me!" Sakura wailed. She hurriedly grabbed her bag and slammed her locker shut. "Please still be there!" she pleaded, leaving a trail of dust where she once stood.

"What a weird girl – she TALKS to herself!" And older boy told his friends as they watched Sakura speed away. Panting she finally reached the school gate.

"Took you long enough!" an exasperated voice mocked.

"I-I-I-m s-s-s-s-ooooo s-sorry Li-kun, mm-my t-teacher k-kept me IN!" she explained, still puffed.

"Breath Kinomoto, breath." Syaoran joked.

"I can't believe you're still here though!" Sakura said amazed and grateful.

"Who do you take me for? I thought you were standing ME up. But I had nothing better to do."

"Well that makes me feel sooooo much better," Sakura said dryly.

"Seriously though, do you mind if on the way, I pick up my little brother from his school?" he asked.

"Sure." Taking his hands out of his pockets, he started walking and onlt stopped briefly to check if Sakura was following him.

"So, how old is your brother anyway?" Sakura asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Six."

"And is he your only sibling?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"It's called a conversation Li-kun. Well is he?"

"yeap."

"I have an OLDER brother and he can be soooo annoying sometimes! He just can't stop calling me kaijou!" She exclaimed, folding her arms over her chest.

"I can see why!" Syaoran muttered with a smirk.

"Hey! I heard that!" Sakura lightly punched his arm.

"wow, that REALLY hurt!" Syaoran said sarcastically. (a little flirting can go a long way ^_^)

"That does it!" She playfully slapped his back as hard as she could. (Even though he has a backpack on...hmm…I wonder how that works…oh well.)

"OW!" Syaoran cried, cringing.  
"Don't underestimate me Li-kun!" she triumphantly said.

"W-whatever."_ My back still hurts from yesterday…_

"Are you alright Li-kun? I didn't hit you THAT hard did I?" she asked concerned.

"You wish! Nah, my bags just..er…heavy?" he replied. Sakura looked unconvinced.

"Why, whaddaya know! We're here!" Syaoran quickly said, speeding up. "hiro-kun!" he called.

A boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes looked away from his frinds.

"Syao!" he cried excitedly, flinging his arms around Syaoran's waist. Looking up at the stranger next to his brother, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Sakura!" he delightedly exclaimed.

Sakura was just as surprised. "I-I didn't know that you were Syaoran's AHHHH I mean Li-kun's brother!" She managed, praying that Syaoran hadn't noticed that she had used his first name.

"Okay, someone fill me in here!" Syaoran demanded. Hiroki grinned at his brother's astonishment. "Sakura's my friend!" he simply replied, smiling at Sakura.

Sakura smiled back, but then shrieked.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"There's a BEE on your back!"

Syaoran sweat-dropped, "So?"

"So, it might sting you! Here, I'll get it off!" before Syaoran could respond, Sakura swung a heavy text book and accidentally whacked Syaoran's back. Syaoran flinched, clenching his eyes shut.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Li-kun!...eh..he, well at least the bee is gone!"

"Yeah, thanks for that!" he drawled. 

Hiroki's smile faded into a concerned expression. "Onni-chan, a-are you hurting again?" he asked softly.

"No, I'm fine now Hiroki, honest."

_ What does Hiroki mean by 'are you hurting again?' What's going on? Sakura wondered suspiciously._

Anyway, do you want to come over to my house for the maths thing?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shrugged in response, "I guess so."

"Alright, it's this way!" She called, running ahead. "Hoe, this brings back so many memories!" She said as she twirled under all the cherry blossom trees. Syaoran sweat-dropped and Hiroki smiled again, "Looks like Sakura-chan's happy!"

Sakura felt her ears going red as she heard Hiroki's comment. "hoe!"

"Aww Sakura-chan look! There's our park!" Hiroki gleefully pointed towards Penguin Park.

"You're right."

"please, please, PLEASE can we see the birds nest again?" Hiroki urgently pleaded. Sakura glanced at Syaoran. "I don't mind," he assured her.

"Alright!" Hiroki hurriedly grabbed Sakura's hand and started dragging her towards the forest. Syaoran casually followed them, observing the scenery. His eyes wandered over to the patch of trees near the sandpit. Immediately he felt a sharp pain in his heart. "Mother…" he whispered.

///Flashback///

"Mummy! What does this word mean?" a five year old Syaoran asked, curiously, holding the picture book upside down. His mother laughed and fixed it for him.

"Aww, whoops," he said embarrassed.

"Don't worry Syao, everyone makes mistakes." Yelan informed him. She quickly tried to hold her hat onto her head as a strong breeze blew, but it slipped through her fingers. She got up to retrieve it, but Syaoran stopped her. "Don't worry mummy! I can get it back for you!" he determinedly told her, and ran after it.

In his excitement, he tripped and fell facedown into the sand box. As he looked up with humiliation, he came face to face with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes, framed with a curtain of blonde hair. The little toddler stared at Syaoran with intelligence that three year-olds don't normally have. Little Syaoran was immediately transfixed by her beauty. The little girl giggled at Syaoran's red face and continued making her sandcastle as if nothing had happened – every once in a while peering overt the top of it at Syaoran.

"Hehe, let's have some fun!" a tough boy proposed to his friends. Before Syaoran could do anything, the tough boy shoved his foot in the girl's sandcastle, and twisted it around so that sand spilled everywhere. The girl stared horrified at the place where her castle once stood and then up at the kid who had wrecked it. Seeing the satisfied, wicked expression on his face, she started crying.

"Hey!" she heard someone say. She curiously looked at this strange new boy through her blurry eyes.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't just wreck her castle like that, you big meanie!" Syaoran said boldly.

"What did you say brat?" the tough kid asked in outrage.

"I'm not sacred at you," Syaoran mocked in a bored expression. The tough kid gawked, not expecting Syaoran to talk back to him. "Why you little!"

"No don't!" his friends said, trying to hold back the tough kid. "You can't just attack a little kid dude." One of them reasoned.

Yelan watched with concern, yet strangely proud of her son's guts.

When the tough kid and his gang of friends left, Syaoran glanced back at the girl he had strangely felt the urge to defend. "I-If you want, I can help you build a new sand castle," he offered. The girl stared at his caring face, "Thank you," she said in a language Syaoran didn't understand. Realising that Syaoran didn't speak English, she switched back to Japanese.

"Arigato."

"Oh, don't worry about it," he said, blushing. "What's your name anyway?"

"Chloe," she replied.

"Mine's Li Syaoran," he told her.

"Li S-S…"

_ I guess my names too hard for this girl to pronounce. After all she looks younger than me!  "if you wnatm you can just call me Xiao Lang! That's my name in Chinese!" he said proudly. "I mean, if it's any easier for you…"_

"Syao honey, we have to go now," his mother reluctantly told him.

"Oh, okay," turning back to Chloe he said, "When will I see you again?" Chole shrugged.

Yelan held out her hand and Syaoran grasped it. "ja ne Chole."

"Bub bai, Xiao Lang." She called, waving a chubby hand. Syaoran waved back and then looked up at his mother.

"I like Chloe," he said. Yelan smiled, "I know. I;m sure you'll see her again." Syaoran nodded, "Good," he muttered.

///End of flashback///

_I really miss my mother. And she was tight. I DID see that girl Chloe again…I haven't thought about Chloe for ages! Syaoran walked over to the tree and ran his fingers over the bark until he felt a dent under his fingers. Engraved untidily in the bark were some initials –_

CP + XL

"What are you looking at?" Sakura asked from behind him. Syaoran jumped. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh, so-rry!" leaning forward she examined the initials Syaoran had been looking at. "CP + XL. Did you know the people that did that or something?" she asked.

"You could say that. But very vaguely…"

"Who were they?"

"Well, C.P stands for 'Chloe Patterson.'"

"And the XL?" Sakura asked.

"That was me."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

How about that? I was trying to make this chapter longer to make up for the last one – the results being one extremely numb butt.

Wanna find out more about Chloe? That's what's the next chapters for. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

As you all know, lots of reviews = good chappies.

Arigato!


	10. Syaoran sensei

**Hullo guys! Hehehe I'm in a hyper mood. I couldn't stop giggling all day, so don't mind me if I continue. Hehehehehehehheheheheheheh MUAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH *cough cough***

**Anyway, this is a bit late because I was banned from the internet all weekend. Long story. Eh he *sweat-drops* Thankyou for all your reviews!**

****

**_SweetyPie_**: Thanks so much 4 ur review! I'm super glad that you like my story

Eclipse: hehe I like cliff-hangers. It's a good way to see it ppl like the story or not. 

Sara: Thanks! I think you're great 4 thinking I'm great…okay that sounds weird ne?

**_LighthawkKnight_**: hehe I loooooooove cliff-hangers. I know! It was cruel when Syao get's hit with the text book. ^_^

**_hawaiikel:_** I'm glad you like my story…hmm or do you? I know at times the characters are ooc, but with my storyline it would be hard to make them fully in character okay? But if you really don't like it, that's not my problem because you can't please everybody now can you?

**_Sakuralover:_** I absolutely love your review! Thankyou so much! You're so kind!

**_Kazeshi:_** Thanks! NOOO!!!! I can't do band names! It's just not my kinda thing! Have mercy on me! I suck at names!!!!!!

**_KawaiinessPnay:_** Don't sweat. Chloe's gonna be real nice! Your time has finally come! Next chapter is dedicated to kicking Eriol's nuts! Tell me how you wanna deform Eriol's balls? Hehe you can read more about it after the chapter!

**_LadEe NigHt_**: Thanks 4 uR review. I don't I'l make Eriol become a couple with kami. I wanna make Eriol nicer and stuff like in the anime…

**_Pink Cherry Blossom:_** Thankyou so much! Your review was tops!!!!!!!! I'm so glad that you like Syaoran's character. And all the twists that I fo some reason keep adding in. The story was SUPPOSED to simple but now..eh..he… Well I'm g;ad that you like my story – because I seriously have low self-esteem.

**_Queen Ryuuj:_** Thanks so much 4 all ur reviews!!! Heheh I just finished reading an msn convo we had about yu-gi-oh wav files – like the crazy takes ones and you mention orgasmalik then too! I almost fell out of my chair I was laughing so hard! I'll send u the convo k?

**_Azure Rosas:_** Sorry, you don't really get to find out that much about Chloe in this chapter. 9And thanx 4 ur review)

**_Anime Goddess:_** hehe go caps lock! Thanks 4 ur review!

**_arrow-card_**: I'm glad you liked it

**_Azure Flame_**

Chapter 9 – Syaoran sensei

///last chap///

"Who were they?"

"Well, C.P stands for 'Chloe Patterson.'"

"And the XL?" Sakura asked.

"That was me."

///continuation:///

"What?! But I didn't know that your name was spelt with an X."

"Of course it doesn't. XL stands for Xiao Lang – that's my name in Chinese."

"Really?...So who was she?" She asked slowly, ignoring the sharp pang strangely near her heart.

"Just a girl," he replied.

"Sakura? Maybe we should go now…?" Hiroki suggested, glancing at Syaoran. Sakura got the hint and looked at her watch. "It's so late!" she gasped.

"Maybe we should go now," Syaoran agreed, looking away from the tree. The three of them started walking out of the park.

///Sakura's house///

"Nice house," Syaoran commented as Sakura opened the front door.

"You guys can just wait in there and I'll get us something to eat." Making sure that the two boys were sitting comfortably in the living room, Sakura entered the yellow kitchen, collecting the ingredients needed to make biscuits. Sakura started mixing them and when she was done, she laid the slightly deformed mounds into the oven. "Won't be long now." Sakura informed the two boys. Glancing at Hiroki she said, "Err, what do you want to do? I'm sure you'd be really bored watching us doing maths…"

Hiroki smiled, "It's alright Sakura, I can just read my book – I'm in a really good bit anyway!"

"Are you sure?"

Hiroki nodded earnestly.

"Wow! I wish MY brother was as easy-going as you!"

Opening up his textbook, Syaoran looked at Sakura questionly at, "What should we start on?"

"Well, let's see…" Sakura peered at the textbook and began flicking through the pages. "These! I hate them so much!" Sakura said groaning, pointing at a sum. Syaoran read the question and then began explaining it to Sakura. 

Some time later, Syaoran looked up frowning slightly, "What's that smell?" he asked.

Hiroki looked up from his book, "It smells like something's burning."

"Hoe!" She cried, jumping up from her seat and running into the kitchen. Hiroki and Syaoran looked at each other, confused. Sakura appeared in the doorway with a few black smudges on her beautiful face. Coughing slightly she said, "Slight technical problem!" She half apologized, holding out a tray with rather black lumps on it. Syaoran wrinkled up his nose as he examined them. "Here, let me help," he suggested. Getting up from the couch he walked up to Sakura in the kitchen. Whipping out a green handkerchief, he wet it under the tap and gently removed the smudges from Sakura's face.

"Silly! I'm surprised that you're not restricted from using the stove at all!" he teased. Sakura blushed and stuck her tongue out at him. "I bet you couldn't do much better!" she retorted.

"I bet I could!" he replied indignantly.

"Fine! Prove it! Let's see who can make cookies first!" she challeneged.

"No fair!" Syaoran complained, "You know where everything is!"

"Are you chicken?" Sakura slyly asked.

"How dare you suggest such a thing!"

Hiroki appeared in the doorway, "This I have to see! Come on 'Nni-chan!"

Syaoran grumbled in annoyance.

"That's his way of saying, 'I seriously act like I don't want to. But deep down I'm interested!'" Hiroki told Sakura smugly. Sakura grinned, "So you're intrigued eh?"

Syaoran glared at her.

"Get ready guys!" Hiroki called out, Sakura and Syaoran moved into position. "GO FOR IT!"

Sakura immediately began racing around the kitchen, grabbing the utensils and ingredients. Syaoran on the other hand had the harder task of madly inspecting cupboards and draws to even find what he needed. 

"OW!" Sakura rubbed her forehead where she had smashed into Syaoran's head again. "Careful Kinomoto!" Syaoran growled. Sakura shrugged and ran over to the taps for water. Tripping over Syaoran's feet, the water came crashing down on the floor, half spraying Syaoran with water. Syaoran in surprise dropped the flour he was holding onto Sakura's head.

An angry WHITE Sakura emerged, scowling at Syaoran who shrugged innocently, getting more flour.

Syaoran got his 'just desserts' mind you:  After successfully melting chocolate in Sakura's microwave, Sakura up behind him and snatched the bowl out of his hands. Grabbing a pastry brush, she dunked it in and ran the brush through Syaoran's hair. Syaoran whirled around in shock and was greeted with another sweep of the brush on his nose.

"That's IT!" he cried flinging the freezer door open and swiftly flung the ice cubes down Sakura's shirt. Sakura shrieked as she felt the ice run down her back. Sakura recovered in time to realize that Syaoran was advancing with more ice cubes, so she hurriedly got out of the way. Hiroki watched amazed as he watched Syaoran chasing Sakura around the kitchen with the remaining ice cubes. _Someone's going to get hurt here…probably ME!_

Sakura gasped and pointed behind Syaoran. "What?!" he asked, turning around. Wickedly Sakura grabbed some ice cubes out of his hand and with the help of a spoon, catapulted it at Syaoran's head. Syaoran turned around just in time to duck and the ice cube flew over his head and almost smashed the window. Syaoran looked at Sakura with wide eyes. "You destructive, violent child!"

Sakura laughed.

"That could've KILLED me you know?....it's NOT FUNNY!"

Sakura laughed harder, "it wouldn't have killed you, you idiot – your head's too thick!"

In defence, Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair, touching the melted chocolate. "EWW!" he complained, looking at his fingers. With a smirk he lunged forward and wiped it on Sakura's white school blouse. In shock, Sakura stepped backwards, her elbow knocking a glass of cooking oil on the floor. Syaoran sweat-dropped as he saw Sakura fall with a thud.

"Are you alright?" he asked, stepping forward and he too slipped in the oil. Syaoran's feet flew from under him and he landed violently half on top of Sakura.

Just as this happened, the Kinomoto's front door opened and in walked Kai. He almost dropped his books as he saw the suggestive position Syaoran and Sakura were in. Syaoran realised this and he turned bright red, blurting out, "No Kai! This is NOT what it looks like!!!!"

"Get off me Li!" she said, shoving Syaoran off.

"Ow! Be more gentle Kinomoto!" he complained, irritated.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry if I w-was interrupting anything….!" Kai began, still bemused.

"Is it alright if I use your shower?" Syaoran asked exasperated.

"Sure," Sakura replied. Kai looked suspiciously at Syaoran, "Why do you need to take a shower?" he asked.

"She put melted chocolate in my hair!" for emphasis he pointed to the brown goo decorating his amber hair. Hiroki hastily stifled his giggles with a cough, as he saw Syaoran pull a face at him.

"Er, the shower's this way," Sakura said leading him to it. When she returned, she saw Kai uneasily examining her kitchen. "Remind me never to ask you guys to cook for me…" he muttered. Seeing Sakura's face he quickly said, "No no! I was just joking," he assured. "So…need some help cleaning up?"

Sakura twiddled her thumb sheepishly. Kai tweaked her nose, "No worries! I love cleaning anyway!"

Stepping over the puddle of oil, Sakura started filling up the sink with water, while Kai started sweeping up the spilt flour. Reaching for the dishcloth, Sakura stared at it for a second and hurriedly shoved it on the counter. Quickly running out of the kitchen Sakura sprinted up the stairs and flung open the door to her bathroom. Unfortunately barging in, right when Syaoran was pulling off his school shirt.

"GAH! Don't you know how to knock?!" he said, hurriedly pulling his shirt back on.

"Gomen! I just realised that you don't have a towel," she explained, handing him a blur one, clueless as to how close she had come to discovering the bruises on Syaoran's back.

"Thanks," Syaoran said dryly, excepting the towel Sakura held. He sighed as Sakura closed the door again. _That was close! He though._

Joining Kai in the kitchen Sakura started gathering up all the dirty plates. "I'm so sorry making you clean up!" she apologized again.

"Don't worry! You didn't force me. This way I'm able to impress you with my excellent cleaning skills!" he grinned as he struck a pose with the broom. Sakura smiled. Kai always seemed to make her laugh, not matter what the situation.

"That reminds me, why did you come over?" she asked.

"Gosh, how rude of me! Well, I came over to say 'Hi' really, but since Syaoran's here it's even better."

"It is?"

"Certainly. I have to ask him something."

"Oh…like what?" Sakura asked, curiously.

Kai winked, "Well, you'll see soon enough…I hope I have insurance though…"

"What insurance?"

"Life insurance, for when he kills me."

"Oh-oh, that doesn't sound too good…"

Kai nodded, "Where's your bin by the way?" Sakura showed it too him and he emptied all the flour into it.

After some time, Syaoran emerged out of the shower. Kai glanced over his shoulders, "How very nice of you to join us AFTER all the hard work is done," he commented.

Syaoran shrugged. He looked even more handsome then he did before – if that was possible. His still damp hair lay in perfect strands, the longer parts resting over the blue towel slung over his broad shoulders. "What's left?" he asked, observing the spotless kitchen.

Sakura pointed to the garbage bag, resting in the corner of the kitchen. "Just the trash."

"But since I'm a gentleman, I will help Sakura move those too," Kai said. 

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Oh come on! How hard is it to take out the trash? It doesn't exactly make you look like Kami-sama!"

"I'm lost….What are you trying to say?" Kai asked.

Syaoran regained his regular breathing patterns before answering, "That I could be JUST as gentleman as you could."

"Whatever," Kai replied, walking over to the door, with the bag in his hands.

"Demo, let me help Kai! You've already done so much!" Sakura protested, following him out. Shaking his head, Syaoran went to find Hiroki. He eventually found him staring vacantly out a window. "You alright Hiro?" Syaoran asked. Hiroki didn't answer. Kneeling beside him, he gazed concerned at Hiroki's face. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Looking out the window…"

"I can see that, but why?"

"I was just thinking."

"Care to elaborate on that?" 

Hiroki raised an eyebrow.

"Er, I mean what were you thinking about?" Syaoran said simpler so Hiroki could understand. Hiroki was silent. Syaoran was juts open his mouth, when Hiroki blerted out, "Why does he have to hit you?"

"What???"

"I'm really sorry Syao!" Hiroki whimpered, burying his face in Syaoran's t-shirt.

"About what?!" Syaoran asked, stroking Hiroki's hair.

"For being a bad boy. That's why Dad hits you! It's because I'm bad!"

"No it isn't!" Syaoran insisted.

"yes it is."

Syaoran sighed, "Now you listen to me Hiroki. You seem mature enough to handle the truth. Dad can't help doing what he does…"

"Why?"

"Because he has lots of alcohol and that dulls his thinking."

"So?! That still doesn't make it right. Why can't he just stop drinking?" Hiroki asked.

Syaoran laughed bitterly, "It's not that simple Hiro. He CAN'T! It's like an habit and he's so used to doing it he can't stop. It's called being addicted," Syaoran explained. There was silence for a while; Syaoran listened to Hiroki's soft breathing.

"Why did he start?"

"It was because he missed Mum. Drinking helped him deal with her absence, but then he got addicted."

"Why did he come back?"

"I really dunno…" There was more silence.

"Does it hurt bad? When he hits you I mean…"

Syaoran almost blurted out: 'Of course it does' but stopped himself in time, "Yeah, a bit. But don't worry about me, I'm fine see?"

"We need help Onni-chan! Maybe Sakura-chan can!"

"No," Syaoran said flatly.

"Why not?"

"She doesn't need to get involved in this, and she wouldn't be able to help us anyway, no matter how high you think of her!" Syaoran replied hotly.

"There you are!" Sakura said form the doorway. "Oh…" she trailed off, realizing that she was interrupting some brotherly comfort session. Syaoran coughed and then stood up. "Maybe we should get back to maths," he announced, walking past Sakura embarrassed.

After everybody had eaten and Kai had helped Syaoran be 'sensei' he grinned at Syaoran, nervously.

"Stop it!" Syaoran ordered, "It's making me feel uneasy..."

"Eh..he..he, well to tell you the truth, I have to tell you something…"

"Go ahead."

"Well, you know how next term, they're holding a 'battle of the bands?'"

"Ye-s. And I'm not doing it," Syaoran said flat out.

"Hey! Hoe did you know what I was as going to say?"

"I know you too well Kai. I'm your best friend remember?"

"Oh come on Syao! You haven't heard me out yet!"

Syaoran folded his arms a crossed his chest. Sakura giggled, highly amused at thr whole thing. _So THAT'S what Kai wanted to ask Syaoran! My God he's got guts!_

"Me and a few other people have formed a band."

"Who? And what has that got to do with me?"

"People with TALENT that's who. But we desperately need you to be our guitarist."

"WHAT? No way! I can't even play! Hmm..you're desperate eh? Well when you put it THAT way!" Syaoran said dryly.

"You're not offended so don't pretend to be. For your information I'm playing drums, Joey's playing bass guitar, Tomoyo's offered to do lead vocals and Yukima's doing back up…and er…Eriol offered to play piano.."

"Well if HE'S in it then I'm DEFINETELY not doing it!" Syaoran said stubbornly. Quickly glancing at Sakura he added, "No offence or anything." Sakura shrugged.

"but we need a guitarist!"

"So find someone else."

"Syaoran, you're the best guitarist I know!"

"That's not saying much. If I'm the best you've seem I'd hate to see who the WORST is!"

"Quit joking Syaoran, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Please? …You agree right Sakura?" Kai slyly added. Sakura nodded earnestly.

"So what's the bands name anyway?" Syaoran asked.

"Err…we haven't come up with it yet…"

"Great!" Syaoran said sarcastically.

"So will you do it?"

"What?"

"Play guitar."

"Do I have a choice?" Syaoran asked, doubtfully. Kai grinned and shook his head.

"That's juts great. But on ONE condition."

"And what condition might that be?" Kai asked slowly.

"I'm only playing the electric guitar."

"Whatever."

"Man you really owe me Kai!"

"practise is on Saturday at Joey's garage. Say…2 o'clock?"

"I'll be there."

"Cool! And er, you're welcome to come along too if you want Sakura…" Kai offered.

Sakura nodded, "Thanks...but who's Joey?"

"I'll show you tomorrow," Kai promised.

When Kai had left, Sakura smiled at Syaoran wickedly. "I never thought I'd see the day Li Syaoran agreed to play electric guitar in a band!" Sakura teased.

"Oh shut up!"

"Whoo-hoo! Let's watch Li-kun make a fool of himself!" Sakura cheered and Hiroki grinned as he high-fived Sakura.

"You two are DEAD!" Syaoran cried, grabbing the broom still in the kitchen and started swinging it dangerously. Sakura and Hiroki started to back away.

"Feel the wrath of Li Syaoran!" and he charged at them, laughing. Sakura shrieked as Syaoran began to chase her with the broom.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Well lot's of flirting there I know. Syaoran doesn't exactly like Sakura but he's unconsciously flirting with her – that's a good thing ne?

I FINALLY started writing about the band! As you can tell _Guitar won the vote. Tee hee this is gonna be fun! *Grins evilly*_

ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTICE:

Next chapter I'm doing a stupid idiotic chapter to celebrate the fact that I've made it to Chapter 10! It's basically an Eriol bashing chapter. I love Eriol, but it's fun to let stress out on him! ^_^

So if you want to be in – I'm sure that kawaiinessPnay does! Poor Eriol, his nuts are gonna really hurt now! *pats Eriol's shoulders sympathetically*

So let me know if you wanna injure Eriol somehow – if you want to that is.

Arigato!

(Lot's of reviews = good chappies)


	11. Eriol's gonna die

Man! Today there are too many cars and too much wind!!!! I don't know how many times I had to stop my uniform kilt from flying up and flashing at on-viewers ^_^

Another reason why I was freaked/pissed is because when I was writing one of the stories 4 the chap, I was at a park see. Parks are supposed to be relaxing places. That's why I thought it would be nice, listening to music, writing away, every now and then glancing at the view – a nice river thingy. What am I getting at you ask? NEXT TO ME PEOPLE WERE HAVING SEX IN THEIR CAR! Geez! In broad daylight...IN PUBLIC FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! How did I know? The windows were all fogged up etc etc. *shudders* anyways, here are the replies to ur reviews (some of them made me crack up laughing…dunno why though ^_^)

**_Eclipse: _**hehe I was thinking that myself when I was writing the chapter. Let's just say that Sakura thought the door was locked, but it wasn't. Kai tried knocking and it just swung open – you know like in one of those lame horror movies ^_^

**_Kazeko-chan: _**I love Eriol too. ELI MOON on the other hand sux majorly. So yeah, I added you to the Eriol bashing ppl. Hope I wasn't too lame or violent or anything – it's not like I personally know you or what your taste's like ^_^

**_michiro-shizume: _**I seriously didn't mean my fic to be so harsh on Eriol, but what can you do? My hands have a mind of their own ^_^ Just pretend that the Eriol in this fic is really Eli. Man that guy get's on my nerves!!!! Hmm…A Kai description you ask??? Well, I forgot how I pictured him myself, so I'll just go look at my notes for the story….Okay, here we go: Yep kai's very hot in my eyes. His hair colour is between dark blue and black, and he has brown eyes. I guess he looks a bit like Eriol in a way – except more mischievous and childish looking. I'm sorry I never really gave a description on him before, I thought I had but then I realised that I'd only done a description on 'Kai' from my other story. I'm glad you like the name Azure Flame, I'm pretty proud of it myself ^_^ Cool! Neon eyes's is a really good name for a band! You rock at coming up with names!

**_Sakuralover: _**hehe I'm glad you liked it. Finally I'm not the only one that almost falls off chairs when reading fanfics ^_^ And yes, I'll probably make Sakura have a special appearance in the band. Probably just playing the violin or something….Hmm Sakura+Violin= death and icky noises. Oh well, I'll make her good at it ^_^

**_KawaiinessPnay: _**You got it! I will hand Eriol's nuts to you on a tray ^_^ Hope you like it, I'm not sure what your taste is, but I tried my best.

**_Azure Rosas: _**You didn't mention whether you wanted to release hell on Eriol or not, so I took it as a no. But I did you anyway, no major Eriol torture though… 

**_arrow-card: _**I agree, it would be funny to see Sakura play an instrument ^_^

**_Queen Ryuuj: _**Aww, my loyal master always reviews! Thankyou my funky Egyptian mumma ^_~ Guess what? I'm listening to kenshin songs right now ^_^ Oh yeah, your review *scratches head* I always get distracted ne? I'm sorry you had a headache when u read chapter 9. Heheh JOEY AND KAI ARE SO BISHIE *drools* YAY now I'm playing 1-3!!!! Dat song kicks butt man!

**_Sakura-miaka: _**Thanks, I agree. Azure Flame would be a good name for the band and it would give more meaning to the title ne? So Azure Flame it is ^_^ Oh and I can't remember whether I replied to your email…I think I did… By the way, you get to kick Eriol's butt! 

**_Virgo Writer: _**Okay, you're in. And you're right; it's a pretty long chapter, which is why I haven't updated for a while. I also lost interest in kicking Eriol's butt but I watched an episode of 'Cardcaptors' with Eli Moon and I immediately got inspired again! WHY DID THEY HAVE RO RUIN ERIOl'S PERSONALITY WITH THAT STUPID CREATION ELI MOON??? Sorry. ^_^ a tad high here 

**_Amber: _**relax, I'm gonna finish the story! I don't mind informing you when I update; I just hope I typed the right email address. And I do have one other story on CCS, It's called 'the Tsuki cards' and I think it's pretty good. If you wanna read it, just click on my name and it's listed under my bio. If you still can't find it, just let me know and I'll give you the link for it

**_Pink Cherry Blossom: _**Yet another great review ^_^ doesn't the idea of Syao playing guitar turn you on? *grins* and I have that problem too. WHY DO I LOVE ANIME CHARACTERS???? Every anime I see I fall in love with at least one of he characters (yep that's a really long list - 31 bishies right at this moment) Whoops kinda going off topic here ^_^ Well I'll try to make Syaoran act real sexy playing the guitar so we can all drool!!!! ^_~ neeeeeed to droooooooooooooool

**_Azure Angel: _**Thanks 4 the review ams. R u gonna get the CCS manga at Borders? BTW, I printed two chapters of New Trials out for Louisa to read and she LOVED them! Unfortunately all the black ink has run out from the printer since it printed, roughly 37 pages out of it ^_^ SHIT!!!!

**__**

**_Feathers: _**thanks so much for your review!

**_sakura-chan: _**Thanks4 ur review, gomen gomen gomen! I seriously didn't have time 4 ur Eriol torture but I really wanted to do yours! Maybe I'll have another toture chap and u'll definitely be in it ^_^

**Azure Flame**

**Chapter 10 – Special Eriol bashing chapter**

**_Authors note_**_: Obviously the scenarios taking place in the chapter do not really happen in Azure Flame and I do not wish to offend anyone with the contents in the chapter. (And I am assuming you are all girls ^_^ Even though some people didn't say whether they wanted to kick Eriol's butt or not and as much as I wanted to,  I couldn't include you all. 8 may not sound like much, but God my hands are sore from typing them all up! *wipes sweat of brows*)_

**_PART 1 – Azure Rosas takes action_**

Azure Rosas curiously opened her front door. "Hi Syao, what's up?" she asked, smiling pleasantly. Syaoran grinned and from behind him, out popped………Syaoran is Kawaii! ^_~

"Hi ya! Thank's for your latest review! I decided that you should see Syaoran's cooking live at your house!" I explained eagerly.

"Oh-no you don't! As much as I love Syaoran, you're not letting him come into MY kitchen!" Azure Rosas hurriedly said.

"Relax! Eriol can clean up any mess he makes!"

*Eriol pops up with a bucket and broom in one hand*

"That's a good boy! Now be a gentleman and scrub Azure Rosas's toilet!" I pushed Eriol into Azure Rosas' house and he disappeared scowling into the bathroom.

"You two have a good time now!" I said before vanishing into a puff off smoke.

Azure Rosas looked at Syaoran uneasily and then started drooling. _Syao__=hunky!!!! Syaoran VERRRRRRY hunky!_

"Come in then! We don't want your perfect hair to get all messed up, standing on the doorstep!" Grabbing Syaoran's hand Azure Rosas hurled him inside.

"Nice place!" he commented. Examining some nearby photo's of Azure Rosas as a child he said, "how kawaii!"

"SHUT UP!" Azure Rosas said turning red, "So what are you going to cook for me?" she asked. 

"I think Anzac biscuits are safe. Plus, they're really messy!" _Great, trust Syaoran is kawaii to ruin my house!_

Anyway, Azure Rosas sat down and watched Syaoran whiz around the kitchen like a professional. "I don't get it, I thought you sucked at cooking!" Azure Rosas said, confused.

"Nah. That's only when Syaoran is kawaii is on a high or when Sakura's involved!" Syaoran explained. After a few more minutes of baking, Syaoran shoved a plate of crunchy Anzac Biscuits under Azure Rosas' nose.

"Thanks!" Azure Rosas replied, "…are they safe?"

Syaoran smiled, "Only three. The rest have drugs in them! I thought Eriol might want a treat!"

Azure Rosas grinned but then stopped. "Hang on! Where did you get drugs from anyway?" She asked, suspiciously.

Syaoran shrugged, "don't ask me! Ask the crazy freak writing this bizarre chapter!" he replied.

Syaoran is kawaii: HEY! I prefer 'Syaoran is kawaii' or 'Queen Katsuya' or even 'incomplete nut' or 'master of all Li bins', or 'Seiya Radcliffe' or 'Inu no baka!'  Take your pick!

Azure Rosas and Syaoran drone out my ranting and walked up to the bathroom where Eriol was currently scrubbing shit of the toilet.

"Hi!" Azure Rosas said, dangerously, "We though you might like a biscuit!"

Eriol suspiciously sniffed the tray. "How do I know they haven't been tampered with?"

Syaoran smiled innocently, "Would I be offering them to you if they were?"

"yes." Eriol replied flatly.

Azure Rosas grinned, "here we'll prove they're safe!" Whispering to Syaoran, she asked, "which ones are safe?"

"MY! That's one looks great Azure Rosas!" Syaoran said, handing her one. Once Azure Rosas and Syaoran had stuffed their faces, Eriol stood up, threw his toilet bish out the window, took off his gloves, pushed his glasses back up his nose and picked up a  biscuit.

"it's not fair you know? How Syaoran is kawaii makes me evil! I'm not! I'm just really jealous of YOU!"Eriol complained, nodding his head in Syaoran's direction, for emphasis. 

"Let's just hope she makes you like the REAL Eriol Hiiragizawa soon then," Syaoran replied. Eriol nooded, hopefully and ate a drugged biscuit. "….you're EVIL Syaoran is kawaii!" he cried before immediately going high!

"yeah, yeah," Azure Rosas  said, leaving Eriol to spin around her bathroom with no clothes on – except some toilet paper covering his private parts.

"How about we go to your house now Syao!" Azure Rosas suggested.

///Syaoran's house///

"Hey Hiroki!" Azure Rosas said, smiling happily at the little boy. "It's really nice to finally meet you!" She chirped, clasping Hiroki's hands in her own. "Now….where's that drunken dickhead?!"

Syaoran shrugged, having no idea what she was talking about, so he busied himself with wiping dust off the TV screen with his sleeve.

Azure Rosas grinned evilly and determinedly began rolling her sleeves up.

"What exactly is she planning to do?" Hiroki asked Syaoran.

"I'm taking care of some business! It's time to take out the trash!" Flinging the door to Syaoran's father's room open. "There's that mean loser!" Opening up the window Azure Rosas lifted Mr Li off his ass and threw him out the window.

Syaoran gasped, "What did you do that for?"

"Hn! I was just spring cleaning!" Azure Rosas replied. Facing the 'camera' she grinned and made the peace sign with her fingers. "May Syaoran's stupid father be gone FOREVER!!!!"

*curtains close*

(Thanks again for all your reviews Azure Rosas!  You practically always review each chapter and say nothing but positive comments! Keep it up! *hug*)

**_Part 2 – GAH! Run away! It's Queen Ryuuj and she's on a high!!!!!!_**

Queen Ryuuj: Come ON Yami Bakura! Stop giving Ryou a blow job!

Yami Bakura: Why not? It's fun!

Queen Ryuuj: Why not give Yuugi a wedgie? Or dress Joey up in a dog suit…hang on that's Ryuuji's job. Where is he anyway?

*Ryuuji is seen brushing his hair*

Queen Ryuuj: *Sweat-drops* Oh well.

Syaoran is kawaii: Hey! Stop perving at Bishie's and do what your supposed to do!

Queen Ryuuj: What was that again? *mumbles something about having a 10 second memory* Oh yeah! Killing Eriol right?

Syaoran is kawaii: *nods*

Queen Ryuuj: Oh joy. Where is he anyway?

*Eriol is seen practising magic*

S.I.k: *sweat-drops* Wrong Eriol. That's the REAL ERiol. Where's MY Eriol? *grabs PeGAYsus to use his 'x-ray eye'

Queen Ryuuj: MUAHAHAHAH! Victim is spotted! *Jumps on Blue Eyes White Dragon and flies off with a crack of Seto's whip XD

SIK: No need 4 you anymore Pegsy! *throws him to a million hungry Yami Bakura's to feed on*

Queen Ryuuj calmly walked up to ERiol's desk. Flashing him an evil grin she traced Eriol's chin gently with her index finger.

SIK: WHY ARE YOU SEDUCING HIM???!!!!

Queen Ryuuj: College Days….GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD Fanfic ^_~

SIK: *sweat-drops* Whatever. Do your job k? Or do you need some Blue Pepsi?

Queen Ryuuj: Maybe later Chihuahua. *cackles like a dolphin*

"What do you want?" Eriol asked, unnerved.

"Well I 'accidentally' washed my contacts down the sink. Can I borrow your glasses?" Queen Ryuuj asked innocently.

Eriol blinked a few times in confusion. "I guess…"

"Great! Thanks so much!" Queen Ryuuj snatched the glasses out of Eriol's hand. Examining them for a few moments she put them on. "Holy Yami Bakura! I feel smart! Let's see…when mum gives me the money I will be able to buy…five X/1999 Manga!! Clearing her throat she turned to look out the window. Pretending to trip, she flung Eriol's glasses over her head.

Eriol's widened in horror as he watched (even though he can't see without glasses ^_^;;) his glasses smash into the school window. Glass shattered everywhere, so Queen Ryuuj hurriedly grabbed Anzu and used her as a shield. A thousand glass pieces cut Anzu until she was covered in holes. Eriol however, hadn't brought and umbrella or a human shield so he too got chopped up into pieces.

Queen Ryuuj dusted off her pants and glanced at the remains of Anzu. Shrugging she muttered, "What?! She needed to be more holy."

Eriol looked up, "That's so lame you know."

"Well duh! It sounds like the jokes my Spanish relatives say in Chile."

After all the blood had been drained out of Anzu and Eriol, Yami Bakura appeared in the doorway, licking his lips. "Fresh Blood!"

Joey and Honda: *appearing in mid air* It's a feeding frennnnnnnnnnnzy!

Queen Ryuuj: *Punches Honda unconscious and keeps him as an emergency human shield.

SIK: JOUNOUCHI!!!!!!! *starts groping him*

Queen Ryuuj: *sweat-drops*

Anyways, Yami Bakura was enjoying licking the blood off Eriol and then moved unto Anzu.

"I'm BLIIIIIINNNNNNND!" ERiol cried, "Where's my glasses?????"

Queen Ryuuj stopped drooling over Yami Bakura to answer her question. "They kinda flew out the window remember?"

"Oh-    NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Queen Ryuuj cackled evilly and then started singing 'tactics' and imagining Kenshin naked.

SIK: HEY!!!!! KENSHIN'S MMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEE!!!! I liked him first!

Queen Ryuuj: *sticks out tongue* I saw him first!

Princess Boom: *Kero pinch* here we go again!!!! Now…where's my cockatoo?

"Must find glasses! Must find my precious glasses!" ERiol continued ranting, walking over to the window and falling out.

*THUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDD*

///The next day///

Eriol woke up to the sight of… white, white and more white. "Why am in a hospital?!" he asked the wall in frustration.

"Poor boy's delusional! Talking to walls and all," Queen Ryuuj commented.

"Oh no! Evil woman in the building! I can't see you, but I can still smell you!" Eriol cried.

"Nah. All you can smell is Seto. He's starting to let off gas bad! But enough about ma Seto, how 'bout you? All bandaged up!"

Eriol grunted.

"Here's your glasses!" Queen Ryuuj dropped them into a bowl of dog food. "The food was for Joey, but you're in more need!"

"Wow! Thanks so much!" Eriol replied sarcastically.

"Open wide! Here comes the choo-choo train!!!!"

Eriol squirmed as the dog food was shoved into his mouth. In attempt to breath, Eriol hurriedly the swallowed the food. He gasped as the glass cut his throat and finally his heart.

"I shall get my revenge!" Eriol croaked and then finally became limp as the heart monitor let out the usual consistent beep __________________________________________

Millions of doctors ran into the room and moved Eriol onto life support. When they were satisfied that Eriol was alive they exited the room.

"I'm alive!"

"Not for long you little shit!" Queen Ryuuj said and pulled the plug.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo……..ooo……ooo……oooooooOOOO….."

The end. 

**Yami**** Bakura is still licking his lips, ****Ryuuji's still brushing his hair, **Lauren** is still designing Squall's super cool shoes, **Princess Boom** is still reading the Kai and Rei fanfic and hunting for Li bins, **Mr Wright** is still a nation-feeder, **Yami's** still locked in the millennium puzzle, **Joey's** still eating pizza, **Syaoran** is still kawaii, ****Kenshin still has red hair, ****Azure Angel/Amy W is still obsessed with Syaoran's pants and New Trials fanfic, and ****Syaoran** is Kawaii** is still in love with 31 Anime characters. The world still turns.**

(Thanks so much 4 always reviewing Q.R! And for agreeing that Syaoran's pants are hot, and for giving me the ep where Duke has dressed Joey in a dog suit, and for showing me Kyokou Geemu and for always making me laugh and for colouring Syaoran's hair green and for agreeing that Kenshin in MINE and for allowing me to draw Yami Bakura's dick on your bible, and for making me laugh so much when the orange juice came out of your nose that time  BUT I don't thank you for RIPPING THAT PIECE OFF JOEY"S DICK!!!!! Tee hee and the list could go on and on!!!! And most importantly THANKS SO MUCH FOR BEING MY FRIEND and writing Emerald Dice! I love that fic!

**_Part 3 – KawaiinessPnay had arrived – nut cracker_**

****

Syaoran glanced at Hiroki uneasily, "What are you all excited about?" he asked, cautiously raising an eyebrow. Hiroki grinned and clapped his hands together. "I get to play with my new friend! Her name's Alily!" Hiroki explained.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and started washing the dirty dishes. "Some help would be nice you know," Syaoran hinted.

"Al-right!" Hiroki sighed – after all he was a helpful brother. When all the dishes were done, Hiroki giggled again and waited patiently till Syaoran was ready to take him over to the Penguin park. 

"What's she like anyway?" Syaoran asked.

"Really cool – and just a tad hypo!" Hiroki answered. Syaoran nodded his approval. He was about to ask Hiroki another question when screams could be heard across the street.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Syaoran asked, bewildered. Hiroki haltered.

"What's wrong Hiro?"

"T-That guy! H-He's so mean to me! He always tried to upstage me!" Hiroki whimpered.

"You have a rival already?!" Syaoran commented and then glanced up at the balcony again. "Who's the chick punching him?"

Hiroki smiled, "That's Alily!"

"WHAT?????"

Hiroki nodded and then grinned again, "ha ha! She's trying to pull his hair out now!" Syaoran sweat-dropped." Isn't that Mokuba form Yu-Gi-Oh?

///balcony///

"You suck! You hear me?! Hiroki is so perfect you can't be his rival!!!"

Mokuba blinked stupidly. "ERGH!!! I'm seriously gonna kick the shit out of you!!!!" KawaiinessPnay shrieked, grabbing a chainsaw. Mokuba screamed and in self defence, pushed Alily off the balcony.

_ Oh! Look there's Eriol! I wanna kick his nuts!_ KawaiinessPnay thought as she fell down. "Hayyya!!!!" She cried, extending her foot to kick Eriol's nuts. Eriol dropped his grocery bags in shock. "OWWIE! That hurt you cow!"

"Do I look like I care? NO! This one's for when you dyed Syaoran's hair green!!!" And Eriol crumpled to the ground in pain.

Across the street Syaoran wasn't sure whether to laugh or join in. "Are you sure you still want to play with Alily? She looks kinds busy at the moment."

"Ohayo Alily!" Hiroki called, waving happily. Alily looked up in surprise. "Hi ya Hiro-kun! Wait one sec!" And with one last strike, Alily walked away from Eriol and joined Syaoran and Hiroki.

///later at school///

Eriol hobbled out of his history classroom. "What's wrong Hiragizawa?" someone asked. Eriol groaned and explained about how some crazy girl had attacked his private area. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Damn right I did! And who said you could call me a crazy girl!!!!" Alily cried, leaping into the air, did a flip and then punched Eriol's balls again. "I don't have time now for more abuse, but mark my words, at lunch; you'll wish you had some sticky tape and painkillers! Chao!" And she ran off.

///lunch///

Eriol took one last bite form his sandwich and tossed the rapping in a nearby bin. He heard a war cry and looked up. "GAHHHH!" he cried, backing into a tree as a whole army of angry females started charging him holding bowling balls. Leading them was none other than KawaiinessPnay.

"Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahaha Ever had a bowling ball drop on your foot?" she called out.

Eriol nodded numbly.

"Well it's gonna hurt 25 times more!!!!!" Alily exclaimed. "Ready girls? On the count of Syaoran Li. Ready? Syao, Ran, Li! RELEASE!!!!!!"

50 million bowling balls rained into the air, each causing a loud THACK sound as they streamed down and hit Eriol's nuts.

"hehe meet my friends! We're pretty powerful gals as you can tell! Now get on your knees and apologize for being a dick head to me and to Syaoran!!!!!" Alily demanded.

"I – Can't – move – yet!" Each word was a struggle for the poor boy lying on the ground WAYYYYYY past the numb stage.

*the 'screen' slowly fades to black as Alily started violently kicking Eriol's nuts again. Red words appear across the screen, dripping ruby coloured blood: Ha! Never mess with kawaiiness Pnay – and read her fanfic 'Not another Clinched Game'

The end

(Thanks for always reviewing and your enthusiasm for kicking Eriol's nuts. Did I do a good job? Oh and I really, really, really super glad that you updated NACG!!!!!)

****

****

**_Part 4 – Evil eyes/Queen Hired assassin/Lauren is holding up butcher knives- NOT GOOD!_**

****

Sitting cross legged on the floor Lauren lovingly put a Steven King book back on the shelf of her bedroom. Opening up a black box from underneath her bed, she opened it up. Inside lying against dark purple velvet were two small VooDoo dolls. One resembled a handsome teenager with dark blue hair and gorgeous sapphire eyes – yes. Eriol Hiragaizawa. The other resembled a REALLY ANNOYING GIRL AT SCHOOL WHO WE CALL 'It.' 

She opened up a similar box which had a picture of Squall's shoes on the inside lid. That box was completely filled with miniature Gunblades and butcher knives. Carefully sticking the butcher knives through the Eriol doll she was pleased to see blood coming out of his mouth. She stuck numerous gunblades in the 'It' doll.

She then placed both dolls in the bigger box again and hid it under her bed. She skipped out of the room and went on the internet to see if her crazy friend SIK had emailed her more Squall Leonhart pictures. (Final Fantasy 8 game)

///the next day///

Lauren picked up a local newspaper and read the healine.**_ Ugly 14 year-old found with gunblades stuck in her sides. Continued page 7.5._**

_What about Eriol though???!!!_ She thought. 

She walked heard the news blearing form a TV and walked over to it. She smiled with satisfaction as she listened to the freaky news reader.

"Last night a boy by the name of Hiragizawa Eriol was found dead in the sewers. He had been killed with sharp butcher knives shoved into his sides."

"Now for faze two!" Lauren thought with a smile.

FAZE TWO:

Lauren was with Eriol, in the mosh pit area of an Eminem concert. "F**K THE FREE WORLD!!!!!!" he cried and Lauren nodded in agreement. Eminem /slim shady/ Martial Mathers started rapping again and Lauren joined in word for word. After the freaky concert was over and no less then 5 people had died from the microphone stand stabbing them, Lauren and Eriol walked outside. "You okay?" she asked Eriol, not really concerned. Eriol nodded dazed. "You know what? I'm totally inspired now!" She said cheerfully, grabbing and axe, she peeled Ms Magill's body off it and chopped of Eriol's head with the sharp end.

"Happy SIK? I killed Eriol?"

Syaoran is kawaii nodded. Good job Lauren. Now on the dreadful Nation feeder!!!!

The end

(I know you don't read my story or review it, and think that I am a weird obsessed anime freak, but hey! I so had to put you in there! Thanks 4 laughing at Joey's dorkiness and loving Squally too and helping me designing Squall's fabulous new shoes!!! *grins widely*)

**_Part 5 – Sakura-Miaka lets it rip._**

Syaoran is Kawaii: Okay people's I'm gonna call out the cast list for the special beyblades killing Eriol section….

Syaoran can play Kai, Sakura-Miaka can play Rei, Hiroki can play Max the hypo child, Tyson can play himself and Eriol can play Kenny in a dress!

Eriol: Why Kenny?

SIK: Because he's the geekiest. Don't complain!

///Beyblade arena///

Syaoran Is Kawaii stood up excitedly with the microphone clutched firmly in one hand. "3, 2, 1….leeeeeeeeet it RIP!!!!!!"

Kai/Li spun his beyblade forcefully into the dish, while Rei/Sakura-miaka snuck up behind Tyson and hurled a saucepan onto his thick head. Needless to say, Tyson passed out ^_^

"And Kai/Li wins the first round!" I told the audience. As the whole arena was filled with cheering, Rei/Sakura-miaka chose her next victim – Kenny/Eriol. "Those are some neat, huge, dorky glasses you've got there on your head!" Rei/Sakura-miaka commented and then when Kenny/Eriol blushed, she pushed him into the beyblade dish.

"Let it rip!" I called out again and Kai/Li smirked as he released his blue blade more powerfully, resulting in Eriol/Kenny getting chopped up into bits. Everyone in the audience, hurriedly held up Umbrella's to shield themselves from the un-coming blood.

"Stop the match!" I called out in dismay, "Can someone PLEASE wipe all the blood out of the dish and remove the dead body! It's interfering with the match!" I exclaimed, secretly smiling at poor Eriol/Kenny. Max/Hiroki immediately stepped forward and chucked Eriol/Kenny into an extra-large garbage bad and flung it into a nearby bin.

"And Kai/Li is making an excellent move here, cleverly dodging the opponent's beyblade…huh? What's this?" Kai's/Li's beyblade flew high into the air. "Dranzer! Flame thrower!" Kai/Li barked. Flames erupted from his beyblade and attacked the unconscious Tyson. "Errrgh!!!!!" Tyson cried, and started dancing around the arena trying to put out the flames. Kai/Li smirked and I gave him the thumbs up. "Excellent work Kai/Li! Rei/Sakura-miaka!"

*Everyone takes a bow as the stadium erupts into cheers!"

The end. 

(Thanks Sakura-miaka for always reviewing my story and I'm sorry if I wrote your bit weird because I have a very bad cold and I'm not feeling to well!"

****

**_Part 6 – Princess Boom loves Li bins and Yami bins. Be nice, she's my best buddy!_**

****

Princess Boom (PB) : Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami  Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami Yami  YAMMMMMIIII IIISSS SSSOOOO HOOOOOOTTT! *starts kissing Yami poster on wall*

SIK: *clears throat* Err, PB? Don't you wanna kill Eriol?

PB: HAIIII!!! *smiles evilly and then steps back from wall*

SIK: By the way, are you done reading that Beyblades fic I leant ya?

PB: *nods* *goes all dreamy* so sweet! I love Yaoi! Rei and Kai make the perfect couple!

SIK: *nods in agreement*

///fades into Design and Technology classroom///

PB: hmmm…how do you work this stupid thing? *stares confused at a scroll saw* Oh I get it! It's for chopping stuff! *starts day dreaming about chopping Yugi's dick off*

PB Hikari: Stop day dreaming! That's so harsh! Yugi needs his accessories!

PB: *hesitates and then snaps out of it*

Yami PB: NOOOOOOO it's alright! Chop Yugi's balls off! Chop EVERYONE'S balls off!

PB: NOOOOOO! Ma bishie's need their balls like: syaoran, kai, rei, yami, seto, eriol even though I wanna torture him, van, raven, Rudolf, neal, Jonathan, george, cleon, numair, haruka doesn't have balls but her too, seiya, tuxedo shit head – even HE needs his balls……is that all?

Yami PB: whhhhhhhhhhateva. Just at least chop pegasus' balls off!

Hirkari YB: NOOOOO don't be a sinner! You have to stay holy and pure!

PB: *looks from her mini hikari and Yami* Sorry hikari, but I'm with my Yami. *flicks hirkari off shoulder* Screw holiness! I'm A DIRTY WOMAN!!!!!! *starts laughing evilly and then spots Eriol enter the class room*

Eriol: Man what's with all these crazy ppl's tryin to kill me!

PB: *whispers* and yet, you ain't seen nothing yet!!!!!

Eriol: *gets out wood to cut*

PB: RARRRRR!!!! *charges at Eriol with sharp piece of wood in hard*

Eriol: GAHHHHH

Pb: YOU MAKE FUN OF SYAO-KUN! DIIIIIIIIIEEEE *starts stabbing him with wood*

ERiol: OWWWW!!!!!

Teacher: settle down dudes. If you wanna kill Eriol, that's your choice ….. but i don't wanna have ta clean it all up k?

PB: *nods like an angel* yes miss! *starts stabbing Eriol again*

//few mins later///

Eriol: YAY! It's a master-piece! My perfect picture frame that took me 5 months to make!!!

PB: *growls* *snatches picture frame from Eriol's hands and smashes it over his head.

Eriol: *makes choking noises*

//few more minutes later///

Eriol: *talking to himself* hmm…who's my favourite character from beyblades you ask? Well……Kenny just sux…..Max is too hyper-active….Rei has long hair and a shit ying-yang on his back….and kai is a selfish, arrogant bastard….Yep - I'd have to say Tyson is my fave!

PB: *appears with flames behind her* HOW DARE YOU! I mean, you're right about Max and Kenny ^_^ BUT HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS 'BOUT REI AND KAI YOU KOITSU!!!!!!!!!!!!! But most of all……………………………………….. YOU ARE FRIKIN' INSANE FOR LIKING TYSON THE BEST!!!!!! *hangs a sign saying: 'stay away fro me, I'm insane!' around Eriol's neck and pushes him into a scroll saw*

Eriol: NOOOO there goes my hands….now my feet…Oh! There goes my shoes!

SIK: *pops up and grabs shoes* MUAHAH

PB: *knocks SIK over the head with Squall's shoes* hey! Only Kai's shoes rock!!!!!

ErIol: Anyway, there goes my left leg…and now my right…OWWWWWIIIEEE there goes my head…..

PB: hehehe bub bai sucker!

Yami: *pops up* nicely done rabid fan girl number 17283764655748393039374746!

Pb: Thanksies! *hugs Yami*

THE END (thanks 4 being ma bestest friend Lou! Hail Yaoi and fanfiction and anime and obsessed anime freaks and New Trials and etc, etc, etc, etc etc *runs out of breath*

****

**_Part 7 – Kazeko-chan_**

Syaoran is kawaii: eh he he he he! I wanna make Eriol into keitaro from love Hina so we can all kick him into outa-space!!!!!! *grins widely* Okay Queen Ryuuj get typing!!!! *pushes her into the seat*

///Hinata Sou///

Once again we come back to Hinata Sou. As you can see it's all normal here! *Eriol screams as he goes flying past and crashes into a tree*

Yeap! All normal! Now we shall visit the babes in the inn. *zooms to Kazeko-chan dressed in a Naru outfit….too FAR in. *camera smashes into her breasts*

"YOU PERVERTS!!!!"Kazeko-chan cried, shoving the camera away, "how DARE you do that!" *punches Eriol into the neighbours swimming pool*

*cries are heard: "EWW! You pervert!. Ahhhh there goes Eriol again! *ping sounds as he flies into the clouds and gets spiked on an aeroplane!!!! ^_^ After a few moments the captain gets pissed off and starts the windscreen wipers. Eriol flies back down to earth and is run over by a van*

"Oh Gomenasai!" Syaoran cries out, with blood running down his face. (You know Seta-san?)

"YAY! Eriol-senpai!" Kaolla cries out, holding a remote! "Wanna be the tester for my mega, mega Kazeko-chan! Equipped with bombs and grenades as well!"

Eriol shrieks and flails his arms around as he screams "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Kaolla grins, "I'll take that as a yes!"

Mega Mega Kazeka-chan flies into Eriols….towel?

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM *everything shakes as the whole world cracks in half!*

*Mini Kazeko-chans dance around in white robes singing 'alleluia!!!!!'*

The end! (Sorry that this one was really short but I seriously couldn't be bothered ya know? Thanks Kazeko-chan 4 all Ur reviews!! You rock!)

****

**_Part 8 – Azure angel/Amy has eaten 8 Timtams dipped in Salsa sauce and had 1.5 litres of Mountain dew! Watch out!_**

Amy: *sits alert on my couch* Hmm….. *fingers remote* almost….almost….almost…AHA! *presses pause on the remote and it is paused on eriol's dick* Hmm….Syao's is bigger…or at least it SHOULD be bigger! *shrugs* Oh well, toilet break!

SIK: *passed out unconscious on the floor with a picture of Syaoran over her head*

Amy: *glances at me uneasily* eheheheh *sweat-drops* sheesh! She's missing all the fun! *starts reading 'interesting thoughts – today's topic: Li Syaoran's dicky at the age of 10* man we were seriously high when we wrote that.

SIK: *starts sleep talking* No! Syao!!!! Don't go and dress up like a girl!!! Oh wait..plz do!* ZZZzzzzZZZZzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzz 

Amy: *Throws salsa sauce at her*

SIK: *stirs* Hi ya amy! OHH! Ur reading the thingy that we wrote that time you came over! Wanna freak them out by typing out the flash backs?

Amy: *sweat-drops* Are you serious? This is supposed to be an ERiol bashing chapter! And anyway, that's so embarrassing what we wrote!!!

SIK: Good point….but I wanna do it anyway (sorry if u didn't want me to Amy but I can't resist) And anyway, you don't really wanna bash Eriol up anyway! Let's end this crazy chapter with an excerpt from when we were really high!!!

Amy: *grumbles*

SIK: Yay!! Here we go dudes: **_taken from 'interesting thoughts'___**

_Fiona/SIK: heheh imagine  Li having an errection!_

_Amy: Well something's finally taller than the world trade centre..i'll write it down in the Guinness book of records_

_Fiona: if it was that big how did his mother give birth to him in the first place?_

_Amy: well I rekon it GREW with wat he did…I suppose since Li is so smart he can use those brains in DIFFERENT areas…to expand his personal development…_

_Fiona:"Now__ I know how he became such a good sword fighter. Whoosh whoosh CRACK_

_///flash back///_

_Syaoran's__ mother: Syao honey! Stop practising wit _ur___ valuables. U might break something._

_Chibi__ Li: Huuuya! Take that! I'm da best sword fighter there is! Oh amy!!! Wanna practice wit me?_

_Amy: wait a sec…[private joke was here] I'm temporarily disabled_

_Fiona: then I'll play wit u honey! *takes out wooden sword*_

_Syaoran__: That's too easy!_

_Fipna__: *sweat-drops* who da hell does this kid think he is?_

_Syaoran__: *making so called orgy noises [you don't want to know. Let's just say it's off a Beyblades episode and I have a dirty mind ^_^] Take that! *gets out his 'sword' and cracks the wooden sword cleanly into two exact pieces_

_Amy: ow dat gotta hurt…I hope nothing broke down there…I want it all in one piece!_

_Fiona: hmm maybe we should change the subject – this is creeping me out!_

_Chibi__ Syao: *walks up to me with his 'sword' in hand* wanna go again?_

_///end of flash back///_

_Fiona: Woah! Dat was shit scarey!_

_Amy: so let's change the subject! U want da left bum cheek or da right?_

_Fiona: hm…which one is juciest? I want my money's worth…*reads Mc Wongs menu* [yet another private joke…] $__15:00__ per bum cheek? Qh what a rip off! Get it…rip off???? ^_~_

_Amy: hahahaha but lady they're fresh and tender! Straight from the guy himself!_

_Fiona: You are disgusting my friend…let's find a pic of Li in hotpants…_

_Amy: Ok we need more inspiration…and my friend…u made the menu up if I do recall! Also is da inspiration ready yet? I need to get hot!_

_Fiona: Yuki's a verrrrry lucky man!....Touya's so tall he must have 'HuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEE talent' but seriously kero should remove that pencil from THAT position_

_Amy: I SPOTTED IT!!!!!_

_Fiona: Where? where? where?_

_Amy: well I spotted HIM so it's got to be here somewhere…_

_Fiopna__: but he's facing the black board!..._

_AmyL__ OWWWWW!! BACK VIEW! BAAAAACKKK VIEW!_

_Both: *start drooling*_

_Amy: OMG!!!! STOOOOOOOOOOOP_

_Fiona: OMG!!! U FOUND DICK?_

_Amy: I FOUND DICK!!!!!_

_Fiona: Eriols???_

_Amy: Down down!_

_Amy: *fingering remote* damn! Missed it again! Ahhhh stay still!!! OWWW …that's the closest I can get it, it's sorta a bit hidden, but I can still see it!!! It's tinnnnney!_

_Fiona: there it is…_

_Amy: Li's still bigger!  Heheh it's hangin in there sumwhere! There dangling down! *crack up laughing*_

_Fiona: Touya's back view_

_Amy: It sticks out! Humpy!_

_Fiona: grab a spoon…let's dig in!_

_Amy: scrape it off!_

_Fiona: well if it looks like dis, then you can only imagine how big IT is! I'm sure it could feed a small nation!_

_Amy: I guess Syao is getting jealous but he's da man! I'm sure he'll be dat big or bigger when he get's to dat stage_

_Fiona: OMG! Touya's in a VERY suggestive position ne?_

_Amy: It's bumpy!....OH!...dat was close…ARGH! __Ur__ mum walked in *sweat-drops*_

_Fiona: Look at that perfect postion…perfect I tell you! mmmmmm….._

//end of excerpt///

Amy: *cover face with magazine* AAHHHH! My reputation is ruined!

Fiona: *grins* don't worry! I'm just as embarrassed! And in our defence, we had been eatin loooots of suga b4 hand!!!!! *starts begging at ppl's feet* Plz plz don't think I'm freaky now! I really do write okay stories!!!!! This was just a wacky chapter which took bloody ages to put up anyway!

THE END TO ALL MADNESS

Hi it's the author again! Once again though I apologize if I have offend anyone with this chapter and sorry 4 swear words if they appeared. Next chapter Syao will be playing in da band! Wonda how that'll go? *grins*

So plz plz plz review and tell me what u thought about this wacky scary chapter! Arigato! *people start throwing books at me*

****


	12. Boom, boom, CRASH

So tell me, how has your day been? Apart from getting strange look from various teachers from laughing too loudly, mine has been all right… I've never been so red in my entire lifetime though -_-;;

**__**

**_Answers to reviews:_**

**__**

**_ScarleT RoSe: _**Thankyou for your review! It's good that my story still attracts new people ^_^

**_Sakura-miaka: _**YAY! I did a good job with your torture scene then!!!! I think everyone should hate Tyson and if they actually like him, they should be shot ^_^ Hmmm how did I know you liked Kai and Rei the best? The simple answer is that I'm psychic! Nah I just love Kai and Rei as most people do and it just so happens to turn out that you're one of them^_^ I'm glad that my email got to you because I have a nasty habit of emailing the wrong person! So embarrassing I assure you!

**_Azure Rosas: _**you know what, I feel really sorry for Eriol too1 It's weird how I dedicate a whole chapter to torture him when I think he's one of the coolest character on the show ^_^  oh good God! I so regret adding that convo at the end of the chap! It's evidence of what happens when I get on a high!!!! ^_~ Glad you liked it though!

**_Kerochan: _**when I first saw the CCS movie I was amazed at how pretty Yelan was myself! I see where Syao gets his looks ^_^  I think Syao would look cool playing the drums as well (hehe BANG, CRASH! Good to let out anger on!) But the spotlights can still go on Syaoran when he plays da guitar! When I first planned this story out I didn't intend to have Chloe in it, but I just had sudden inspiration to add her in to make Syaoran's already complicated past even  MORE hard to understand ^_^ And if u couldn't tell already I love making Syaoran play/look after little children! *hugs syaoran plushie* Syaoran so soft and cuddly and sweet and etc, etc, etc ^_^ *drools* Oh God there I go spacing out again!!!

**_SaKuRa LoVa: _**I'm glad my eriol bashing chapter turned out well to everyone's likings! I really have to Eriol a break ne? *sweat-drops*

**_KawaiinessPnay: _**Out of all the Eriol bashing parts I think I'm most proud of how your one turned out!!! *grins* I'm super glad you like it!!!

**_Cat Li: _**YAY another person to add to my updating notice list ^_^ Thanks for the band names. I'm using all the other left-over suggestions as other band names so that everybody that gave me names can have them featured in the story ^_^ Thanks 4 the review by the way!

**_cherryblossom127: _**hehehe *sweat-drops* I was totally high when I wrote that end convo with my friend! Err Syaoran doesn't exactly have hotpants but my friend and I reckon that Syaoran's summer shorts are short enough to be hotpants so we drool over them – either that or we were so high we went delusional! ^_^ I'll try and find you an example of 'Li's hot pants' but most of the pictures I have of him are him in his winter uniform and plz don't think I'm insane because of that whole 'interesting topic' thingy ^_^

**_Helen: _**Thankyou for your kind words

**_Pink Cherry Blossom: _**er….huh? Neva mind me ^_^ and here's the real instalment u and ur salivary glands were waiting for ^_^ 

**_Azure Angel: _**hehehe that's exactly why I put the link on da email ^_^ thanks 4 ignroting your D.T and reading this instead. And thanks for your approval for putting up Interesting thoughts ^_^ 

**_Kazeko_****_: _I'm glad u liked it ^_^ and just 4 the record the whole Mega, Mega Kazeko-chan idea was thought up by my friend! I'm glad ur not offended though ^_^**

**_Azure Flame_**

**Chapter 11 – Boom, boom, CRASH**

"What are you serious?!!! You're gonna be in a BAND?!" Kami shrieked. (hehe bet u 4got about her…) Syaoran nodded.

"Oh cool! You can be like that cool guitarist Evan that's in Avril's band!" Kami said excitedly.

"I think that's highly impossible Kam. I'm just doing it as a favour to Kai."

"Don't be ridicules of COURSE you're going to become famous! My gosh what'll you wear?"

Syaoran sighed, "I better get ready to go now. Practise is in 15 mins."

Kami groaned as she saw Syaoran emerge from his bedroom in a simple green t-shirt and jeans.

"Please say you're not going out in that?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Syaoran asked.

"Everything! Well I guess at least you're hair is respectable enough," Kami replied thoughtfully.

///Joey's garage/// (By the way remember Hot Guy? Well that's Joey)

Syaoran hesitantly opened the door leading into Joey's garage and peeked in. He saw Joey adjusting the strings to his bass guitar and Tomoyo was sitting daintily nearby on a directors chair. Kai was perched on a stool behind his drum kit and was polishing one of his many cymbals. Syaoran scowled as he saw Eriol in the very corner sitting on the long piano seat. But that wasn't what made Syaoran scowl, it was the person sitting on Eriol's lap laughing and fingering the piano keys gingerly. "No Sakura, the D key isn't part of the C major chord!" Syaoran heard Eriol explain while re-arranging Sakura's fingers.

Clearing his throat Syaoran entered the garage making everyone look up. "Hey Syaoran!" Kai greeted and then motioned Syaoran to closer to him. "How does this sound?" he asked and violently hit the largest cymbal. Syaoran gasped and covered his ears. Scowling he looked up at the smug Kai. "What was that for?!" he asked, exasperated. 

"Just warming up!" he said with an innocent smile.

"Ohayo Li-kun!" Tomoyo called out smiling.

"Nice to see you arriving on time for once!" Joey added, slapping Syaoran playfully on the back. Syaoran grunted and then made eye contact with Eriol. Eriol stared back and then nodded his greeting. Syaoran grunted again and then slung his guitar strap across his back, blushing when Sakura smiled at him.

"So now that we're all here, how about we start with a warm-up?" Kai suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tomoyo said, walking up to her microphone stand. Sakura got of Eriol's lap and sat in the chair that Tomoyo had used.

"How about 'it's gonna rain?" Tomoyo suggested, "It's a good warm-up for my vocals!" she added.

"Sounds good to me! Alright with a 1, 2 and a 1,2,3,4!" Kai counted everyone in with his drum sticks! And then immediantly started the drum beat. After a few more funky drum beats he stopped playing to allow Joey's bass guitar solo carry through loud enough and Tomoyo hurriedly stepped up to the microphone to begin singing the melody.
    
    _Ashidori__ mo karukushite chao chao (Footsteps are lightly taken, chao chao)___
    
    This time Syaoran's funky guitar playing was heard louder as Kai lightly tapped away on the drums.
    
    _Torumono__ mo toriaezu chao chao (But hurrying anyway, chao chao)___
    
    _Raion__ ga unaru mitai no raimei ga (_The thunder like a lion's roar)
    
    _Taisan__ wo unagashite iru (Prompts a dispersion.)_
    
    _Dou naru no?__ (What's going on?)_

_Sou...mou sugu ame (_That's right...the rain's coming.)

_Ame__ wa mou aribai wo kesu no? (Has the rain erased his alibi?)_

_Kare__ wa mou wasurete shimau no? (Did he already forget?)___

_Futari__ wa mou korekiri ni naru no? (Is this all the two of us will become?)_

_Subete__ wa ame no seitte koto ni shite okou (Let's make all of this the rain's fault.)_

Sakura clapped enthusiastically from her seat when Syaoran and Joey had finished the final guitar notes that ended the song. "That was great you guys! If that was just a warm-up I can't wait to see what your performance songs are going to be like!"

"We really sounded alright?" Eriol asked.

"Of course we did! Right guys?" Joey interrupted resulting in a cheer from all the band members.

"How about we practise one of our performance songs now?" Kai suggested and Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"But can I quickly go to the bathroom first?" Tomoyo asked apologetically.

"Sure, it's a free country!" Joey replied and Tomoyo walked out of the room.

"Well since our singer is gone maybe we should do another warm-up?" Kai suggested. Eriol shook his head, "I don't think that's such a good idea, I mean we really need to practise as a band. Why don't we just get Joey to do the vocals for her?"

As much as Syaoran hated to admit it, Eriol was right.

"Then we'll just start on 1-3!" Kai said and Syaoran went red, "NO WAY!"

"Why not man?"

"Well for one thing there's too much guitar in it!"

"And the problem with that is….?"

"I'M PLAYING THE GUITAR!" Syaoran cried in frustration, hating all the attention he was going to be getting.

"Ignore Syaoran everyone and let's rock!" Kai said over the top of Syaoran's ranting. Syaoran scowled and picked up his guitar again. Delicately plucking the strings of it, the melody softly began playing and Syaoran forgot all about his embarrassment. Playing the slightly higher-pitched notes, Joey moved closer to his microphone and started singing in his smooth alto. 
    
    _kowareru_ hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai__

_junjou__ na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart _

Crash! Went the drums as Kai passionately banged down on them giving the song a rockier feel to it.

Sakura smiled as she heard Syaoran's guitar give the song more electric beat and harmony. Getting lost in the music Sakura focused on Syaoran. His strong arms moving down the strings, his immense concentration of which fret to put his fingers on, causing his fringe to fall into his eyes.

(A/N: To make everything less confusing I'm going to just type the English translation)

_On the long, sleepless nights, the images I send to you_

_whisper__ "that is love"._

_continuously__ shaking speech that moves you to tears_

_changes__ into a slight fever mingled with a sigh_

_Give me a smile and shiny days, by your smile_

_I can withstand the cold of a frozen night._

The beat of the drums got faster and the guitar's notes became louder as the chorus was being played. And this time Eriol was finally able to play the piano. (Not that there's piano in 1-3 anyway though ^_^)
    
    _Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach_

_My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"_

(Syaoran's guitar rocked on and Kai kept the beat magnificently.)

_Like rain in the middle of summer, the dry, bareness moistens, your smile is bright._

_Give me a smile and shiny days, don't clear up so quickly!_

_Because we can overcome any wall that stands in our way._

Sakura felt like jumping up and dancing around the room, but refrained from doing so not wanting to embarrass herself.__

_Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right?_

_Don't say you can find them, your words are dancing in space._

_The further apart you go, the more it hurts the person you love_

_The more I chase them, the more my heart feels the cruel distance_

Syaoran turned bright red when he realised it was time for his solo. He took a deep breath and let his fingers run up and down the fret board resulting in Joey getting excited and yelling out, "Go LI!!!!"

Syaoran chose to ignore him and continued playing. When Kai joined in cheering Syaoran on, Syaoran looked up angrily and made eye contact with Sakura. Big mistake.

_*dinnnNNk*_

Everyone stopped their playing to glance at their guitarist. Syaoran sweat-dropped. "Whoops there goes my pick ne? Eh.he..he did that hurt Eriol? I'm sorry eh..he…he." He of course didn't tell them what exactly or who exactly made him loose his concentration. Eriol handed Syaoran his green pick, eyes narrowed slightly, now with a red mark on his forehead.

Kai rolled his eyes and started the beat again.

_Give me a smile and shiny days, _

_Give me a smile and nice days, _

_If only we could meet in an embrace... _

_Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right?_

_If only you had said so in your dreams_

_Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach_

_My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"_

When Joey had finally finished singing there was clapping from the doorway. "Nice guys, but I guess that means that you don't need me now?" Tomoyo said smiling.

"Weren't they great?!" Sakura shrieked clasping her hands together. Tomoyo smiled wider, "Just perfect!" Winking at Syaoran she added, "Even Mr Tense managed to pull things off!"

///A few hours later///

"Dinner's here kids," Joey's mother called from the doorway.

"Oh yeah! I bags the pizza with double cheese and meatballs!" Joey exclamined shoving his bass guitar onto its stand and then sprinting upstairs. His mother shook her head, "That boy needs to learn a lesson in hospitality," she remarked.

Kai grinned and gently placed his drum sticks on the middle drum (Err what was that one called again? ^_^;;)

Syaoran and Eriol followed him out slower. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. "Those boys and their stomachs!"

///After dinner///

"Hope you guys don't mind a good ole movie. I took the liberty to pick one myself, how does the movie Dogma sound to you?" Joey asked, leading them all into the entertainment room.

"Unfortunately the couch only seats four so three will have to sit on the floor!" Joey explained.

"But that means that there would be six of us…and there isn't," Sakura commented, confused.

"Sure there are! My great pal Yumei shall be making her appearance in exactly…" Joey  glanced at his black, digital watch. "Well, she's late," he concluded.

"Well I don't mind sitting on the floor," Tomoyo told them. 

"Me neither!" Sakura agreed.

"Aright then, let's get comfy!" Joey said happily. (hehe Steph - it's orgasm Joey ^_^)

Syaoran sat down on the end of the navy blue couch and Kai sat next to him. Joey jumped in the air and landed neatly…on Kai's leg.

"OW!" Kai yelled and bumped into Syaoran, pushing him into the armrest of the couch.

"OwwwWWW, metal digging into RIBS!!!" Syaoran cried out and Sakura giggled.

"Sorry Syaoran, blame Joey! Do you know how much he weighs? My poor, poor leg!" Kai exclaimed rubbing it gently. Joey grinned, "So what if my co-ordination and aim was a bit off!"

"How typical Joey!" Yumei's voice mocked from the doorway. 

"Hi Yumei!" Everyone greeted.

"hey, shove over Joey willl ya?" She asked, sliding in next to Kai.

"Well get comfy dudes! And try not to eat too much popcorn and coke because there's not gonna be any toilet breaks," Joey informed everyone.

After a while Sakura groaned.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked her.

"My butts numb!" She complained.

"That can be easily fixed," Eriol told her and gently pulled her onto his lap. Sakura smiled and leant against Eriol's warm chest- Syaoran switched positions on the coach. (^_^)

Eventually Syaoran's eyes drooped and she fell asleep. Sakura looked up in surprise when she heard soft snores behind her. She smiled slightly when she realised that it was Syaoran. She declined the urge to reach up and stroke his smooth cheek. Turning back the screen she watched as Jay and Silent Bob made their usual comments – well with the exception of Silent Bob's of course since he doesn't speak anyway.

She leant back onto Eriol's chest again and closed her eyes, exhausted as well. She was woken up with a soft kiss on her forehead. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Eriol's kind face smiling down at her. Sakura returned his smile and the two of them kissed properly.

Syaoran woke up and was greeted with the sight of Sakura kissing Eriol. He grunted his disapproval and slowly stood up, but his legs had turned completely numb and he collapsed on top of a surprised Tomoyo. (Don't laugh guys-that happened to me once!)

"Oh I'm so sorry Daidouji-san!" Syaoran apologized, embarrassed.

Tomoyo shrugged, "it just surprised me that's all."

When all feeling returned to Syaoran's leg he hobbled out of the room muttering, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Walking downstairs he turned on the light and saw his red and black electric guitar standing invitingly in its stand. Syaoran walked over to it and sighed. _Why am I so confused these days? Why do I always get so annoyed at Hiragizawa and Sakura? I surely don't l-l-love her! No way! I promised that I'd never love any one else…but that was so long ago!_ Syaoran ran a hand through his tousled hair. _Does Chloe remember the promise I made to her when I was 9? Probably not. It was years and years ago, and yet I still remember. It was the week before she left __Japan__. We made a pinky promise that we'd never love anyone else. But I bet she's met lots of boys better than me in __America__. And I met Kami, but I think I just go out with her because I feel sorry for her. It's not her fault everyone gets the wrong idea about her, just because she's an attention seeker. Why am I even thinking about her again? What's over's over..._

Syaoran gently lifted the guitar up and stared at it.

_Why am I so confused? Why am I so attracted to Sakura?_

Syaoran stroked the guitar strings thoughtfully he began to play his heart out. Then he began to sing softly.

_Doko__ made mo tsuzuku aoi sora massugu miagete _

_ Fukinukeru kaze wo suikonde saka wo kakete 'ku _
    
    **_(_****This can't go on forever. I look up at the blue sky**

**The wind that blows over everything runs up the hills)****__**

_Itsu__ mo yori maji na hyoujou wo tooku kara nirami-nagara _

_ Nande darou Wake mo naku iji ni natte shimau_
    
    **_(_****My usually serious face watches you from far away**

**What has happened to my pride?)****__**

_Ki__ ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Koko de jitto shite irarenai _

_Magarikado__ de wa Sou Nani ka okorisou de kakedasu yo _
    
    **_(_****That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl**
    
    **I'll just watch quietly from here**

**It seems that something big waits around the corner)****__**

_Ki__ ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Yume de mita you na munasawagi _

_Yokan__ dekinai mainichi massugu mitsumete _

_Aitsu__ ni makenai yo _
    
    **_(_****That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling**
    
    **My heart beats like in a dream**
    
    **It seems that every day it gets stronger**

**I won't be beaten by her)****__**

****

_Orenji__ no kumo wo oikakete anna ni isoide _

_ Omoikiri nanka ni tsumazuite hade ni koronda _
    
    **_(_****I chase the orange clouds so hurriedly**

**With all my strength I trip over something, falling on my hands)****__**

_Itsu__ datte aitsu no koto nante kankee nanka nai n' da kara _

_Asufaruto__ ketobashite kaerimichi wo isogu _
    
    **_(_****When did she start to mean so much to me? I don't know why**

**Fly over the asphalt and hurry home)****__**

_ Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Kyou mo yokome de chekku shite _

_ Shiranai uchi ni Sou Naze ka aitsu no peesu hamatte 'ru _
    
    **_(_****That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl**
    
    **I can't look away from her eyes today**

**Why am I matching my pace to hers as we walk down the street?)****__**

_ Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Nani ka hajimaru munasawagi _

_ Donna toki demo yuzurenai risou ga aru kara _

_ Dare ni mo makenai yo _
    
    **_(_****That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling**
    
    **Something made my heart start beating**
    
    **But I have an idea! I won't give up whatever happens**
    
    **I won't be beaten by anyone**

**That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl)****__**

_Ki__ ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Koko de jitto irarenai _

_Sono__ mune no oku Sou Himeta honto no chikara shiritakute..._
    
    **_(_****You wouldn't stay here patiently within your heart**

**You want to know the true power that's been kept secret)****__**

_Ki__ ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Marude mirai wa meiro da ne _

_Yume wo shikkari kono te ni tsukameru toki made _

_Jibun__ ni makenai yo_
    
    **_(_****That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling**
    
    **It's like our future's a labyrinth, isn't it?**
    
    **Grasping my dreams tightly**

**I won't ever give up on myself)**

(and yes that is 'Kini Naru Aitsu; that girl I can't ignore' (Li Syaoran song)

Soft clapping greeted Syaoran and he hurriedly opened his eyes again to see who it was. "KINOMOTO!" he growled angrily, going bright red.

"That was really sweet Li-kun! Who was it about?" She asked.

Syaoran turned redder and he slammed his poor guitar into the holder and walked past Sakura. "That's personal you know?!" he answered, irritated.

"Oh I'm sorry Li-kun that was so nosy of me!" She called back to him.

As Syaoran walked back upstairs, more applause sounded in his already red ears.

"That was great Syaoran!" Kai said amazed.

"W-What? H-H-How did you…?" Syaoran stammered.

"The movie ended in your absence and we heard you playing," Tomoyo answered his half finished question.

"Yeah, and don't be embarrassed Li, it was wonderful!" Joey added grinning. "I'm just glad that I have the best guitarist on MY team!"

Syaoran scowled at everyone and grabbed his bag. Walking towards the door, Sakura worriedly called out, "Where are you going Li-kun?!" 

"Home."

"But what about your guitar?!"

"I don't care!" Syaoran replied, hurriedly thanking Joey's mother and then closing the front door softly behind him.

"What's up with him?" Eriol asked.

Kai shrugged, "I dunno. Can't take a compliment I guess…"

Tomoyo stepped closer to Sakura and looked at her friend's troubled face. "Don't worry Sakura. You didn't do anything! And Li-kun will be alright as well – he's just really embarrassed, that's all!" Tomoyo said, comfortingly.

"What makes you so sure?" Sakura asked softly.

Yumei chocked on her coke. "Are you serious? His face was redder than a burnt tomato!"

Sakura nodded slowly and Eriol wound his hands around her shoulders, "Sakura you always get so worked up about these kind of things. Just relax Not everything's your fault okay?" Eriol softly told her and in response, Sakura snuggled closer into Eriol.

Unbeknownst (Yes that is a word ^_^) to anyone, Yumei slipped out the door, holding Syaoran's guitar. Running quickly down the street, she spotter Syaoran's silhouetted figure in the distance. "Li-kun!" she shouted out, running faster. When she had reached him, she yelled louder, "Oi! Are you death or something?" Syaoran tuned around in surprise. "You forgot your guitar, " Yumei explained after she had caught her breath.

"A-Arigato?" Syaoran said, accepting it.

Yumei smiled, "you look like you seriously need someone to talk to," she commented.

Syaoran shrugged and started walking again.

"Please?" Yumei begged and started dragging a reluctant Syaoran to a park bench.

Once they were seated, Yumei spoke up first. "So, lemme guess. Girl problems?"

Syaoran stared at her and Yumei winked. Syaoran sighed and started rawing designs in the mud with a stick. "It's just when I was 5 I met this really sweet girl. She was my real first friend and we did everything together. It was when I was 7 I realised that I had somehow fallen in love with her. Fortunetely a bit afterwards I found out that she felt the same way…"

"But?"

"But then two years later when I was 9 and she was only 7, her parents got a divorce and her mother wanted her to move back to America with her. So about two weeks before she was to leave, we made a pinky promise that we'd always remember each other and never fall in love with anyone else." _ That was also when we carved out initials into that tree…_

"That's so sweet – yet unrealistic. Of course you're going to love someone else especially after all this time…" megumi smiled sympathetically, "ist sounded like you two were a real item. A match made in heaven."

"I guess."

"And now?" Yumei started.

"And now, I think I'm in love with someone else-which is absurd!"

"Do you mean Kami? And of course it's not stupid!"

"…Nah, I mean REALLY in love with someone."

"You don't love Kami?" Yumei persisted.

"Not in those ways. I mean sure she's great to hang around with, even if she can be annoying and naive."

"I see."

"Yeah, crazy ne?"

"Not really. I know how you feel not being loved in return – HECK not even letting them know how you feel…"

"Now it's time for ME to do some guessing. Hmm…could it be Kai by any chance?" Syaoran asked with a sly grin.

"Now why would it be Kai?" Yumei asked, twitching slightly.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Not at all. Not even Kai knows!"

Yumei sighed again, "We're both pretty f**ked up then, huh?" (Naughty me 4 swearing *hurriedly covers up swear word with Winamp skin while her father walks in the room*)

"So what's so special about Ms Kinomoto?" Yumei asked.

Syaoran's head snapped up, "WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Look Syaoran, I know more than you think. We're both the same in ways!"

"It's not official yet!" Syaoran stressed.

Yumei laughed, "You should try listening to your heart more. You'd be surprised with what's it's trying to tell you."

"Sheesh! You girls are all the same! _Listen to your HEART!"_ Syaoran mocked.

"Hey! You Koitsu! I was only trying to help!" [1]

"Thankyou Yumei-san."

"No probs. And let's just keep our little crushes a secret between you and me!"

"Agreed!"

"Nice working with ya Li-kun!"

"Anytime!" The two started laughing at their formalness. After they had settled down, Yumei asked, "So I'm going back, how bout you?"

"May as well…I HATE the cold," he said grumpily.

"Excellent! And I wanna hear more of your fabulous guitar playing!"

"Shut-up!"

"And I heard about how poor Eriol-kun got attacked by an angry green pick!"

"Shut-UP! Keep mocking me and I'll tell everybody that you still sleep with a teddy bear," Syaoran blackmailed.

"Do NOT! And what's the evidence?!"

Syaoran smirked, "You should try making sure that his head isn't sticking out of your bag."

"GRR! You sneak! No fair! If you dare say one word I'll tell everyone that you draw love hearts on your guitar!" Yumei exclaimed, red in the face.

"What? All lies!"

Yumei snickered and pointed at his guitar handle. Syaoran glanced at it and cried out in frustration. "W-What the??? How did they get there?!..........KAMI! I'll kill her!"

He of course was referring to the numerous hot pink hearts running down the neck of his…well what WAS a sophisticated electric guitar. Yumei laughed again and peeled one of the stickers off and shoved it on Syaoran's cheek.

"WHY YOU!" Syaoran exclaimed, trying to pull it back off.

"You should leave it there; you look so kawaii with it on!" Yumei giggled.

Syoran scowled at her, "Whatever!" And the two of them walked back down the street.

TO BE CONTINUED

So if you don't get this chapter, it was mainly Syaoran opening up to someone and hopefully realising his true feelings. That and band rehearsals 'cause the big performance is coming up! ^_~

[1] The term 'Koitsu' basically means _bastard. _

Also if you like Rurouni Kenshin, then you will be familiar with the songs used in this chapter - _It's gonna rain and 1-3 (I did not use all the words from It's gonna rain to make it shorter)_

Next chapter is going to be Sakura's birthday – what'll Syaoran do? ^_^ Let's see a clue… ice and falling on your butt a lot and I'll also add some jealousy between them ^_^

Lots of reviews=good chappies.

Arigato dudes!

****

****


	13. Sakura's B'day

***Syaoran is Kawaii sits watching a show with lame jokes on, with a box of tissues next to her* ACHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOooooo. *sniffs and blows nose***

**TV: So! Is you're nose running?**

**SIK: *nods and sneezes***

**TV: Hahaha then you betta go catch it!! Hahahah!**

**SIK: *throws tissue box at TV* SHUT THE HELL UP! My nose really IS running!**

**So do any of you's have a cold like I do? Most of my friends do and they keep blaming me that I gave it to them Sheesh! Why would I do such a thing? *batters eyelashes innocently* Oh well, at least my 5th Harry Potter book is my friend *starts reading***

**Anyway, here are your replies to your reviews:**

**michiro-shizum****:****hehehe I didn't mention the name of the band yet? Whoops. Well you'll see ^_~**

**_Kerochan: _**drums, guitar. Doesn't matter what the instrument Syaoran is hot playing them all. UI didn't intend Yumei to look over-protective over Syaoran, she's just a concerned friend. Hey, nice idea – a secret kiss *goes all dreamy*

**_LighthawkKnight: _**Just wait some more, Chloe will come eventually ^_^

**_sakura: _**Ur review was fantastic too.

**_Virgo Writer: _**Gosh, you're right! LOL and um…well…er…Joey doesn't like Sakura at least…*sweat-drops* hehe I got sudden inspiration for the 'angry pick' scene when I was talking to my evil best friend. Syaoran was just gonna play a wrong chord but I was discussing it with her and I suddenly went: hey! Maybe ERiol can get hit in the head by Syaoran's pick!!!! ^_^ Thanks 4 liking it so much!!!

**_Spike: _**Err sorry, but I seriously can't remember what happened in chapter 4 so I can't apologise for what u disagree with. Sorry.

**_Pink Cherry Blossom: _**YAY! Go Jay and Silent Bob! I can't believe u watched that movie too! I'm obsessed with it, my brothers getting pissed because I still haven't given back his DVD of it yet ^_^ Mind you, once I HAD watched it, I couldn't stop swearing all night. Back to the topic though, OMG! U luv Kenshin too! OMG he's such a hottie! *drools* Thanks 4 liking the ending and Yumei. Yuckie! E+S scenes suck, if I do say so myself…

**_SaKuRa LoVa: _**Yep of course it's an S+S fic. Relationships take time to develop in my stories, but believe me you won't be waiting long ^_^

**_azure_****_ angel: _**Nup, it didn't take ages to type up. Thanks to da trusty site: Anime lyrics ^_^. When I next see ya I can play you da song if u like. 1-3 is seriously my FAV anime song eva ^_^ One question though amy, what class were you in when you reviewed ^_^

**_LiL oBs3ss3r:_** hi ya newbie ^_^ Thanks so much 4 actually reading all the chapters. My brain gets all sloppy when I read fics late at night. Especially 12 chapters ^_^

**_Sakura-miaka: _**Eriol acts how he wants to act. Nothing's on purpose, that's just the way he is – very strange ^_^ don't worry, you're not going to be waiting long for the s+s match up. Since you always review + I like ya I'll give ya a hint: it'll start to happen next chapter, but probably won't be official in the 17th chapter. Hehe can't wait! Hope ya like this chapter.

**_Azure Rosas: _** Yep, good Syao moments did happen last chap. And I totally agree wit ya! S+S ARE the stubbornest couple I know – especially in my fics. Don't worry, they're getting together VERY soon ^_~ Better late than never I always say! 

**_Akiyhrah: _**hi another newbie ^_^ Hope ya like this chapter, because it's definitely my fav chapter so far! Thanks 4 liking my story!

**_Black kat: _**Oh you mean then bit in da kitchen with Jounouchi's magic mushrooms? Dat's a good part ^_^ I'm glad you appreciated my little jokes. And yep EVIL is my middle name ^_~

**_Chico0221: _** Thanks 4 reviewing all the chapters because before that I was extremely bored ^_~ I'm glad you like the story!!!!!

****

**_Azure Flame_**

**Chapter 12 – Happy B'day Sakura!**

"Kaijuu! Kaijuu wake up!" Touya's voice boomed into her subconscious. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "What is it onii-chan?"

"You have to go to school!"

"Are you serious? But it's a Saturday! Baka Onii-chan!" Sakura mumbled, shoving a pillow on top of her head. Touya grinned and pulled it back off. "I'm serious Kaijuu! You mean you didn't know? The president decided to make only Sunday the weekend! Which means its school for you!"

"nani!!!!" Sakura bolted up in her bed. "But why aren't you in your uniform?" Sakura asked, bleary eyed. Touya sweat-dropped.

"Er, Sakura, I'm in college now remember?"

"Oh yeah….But that's so unfair! I don't wanna go to school today! I wanna sleep in more!"

"Well, I'll let you stay home today."

"Why?"

"You don't think the fact that it's your birthday, is a good excuse?!" Touya demanded smiling. "And I was just messing with you. Of course there's no school today. My God you'll believe anything when you're half asleep!"

"You mean I can sleep?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying…wait a sec, NO you can't! You have to be awake to enjoy breakfast in bed!" he exclaimed as the door opened and in walked Sakura's father holding a tray. On it Sakura saw the steam rising off a bowl of porridge. (Personally I hate porridge but everyone seems to like it so….)

"Thankyou so much oniichan, otou-san! (is that how u say father? -_- I've forgotten)

"No problems Sakura. And happy 17th birthday!" her father said, smiling.

///a little time later///

"Here I thought you might like this as well!" Fujitaka said, handing Sakura a photo. Sakura examined it. It was of her mother. This time she was sitting on a swing with the wind gently blowing her wavy hair behind her. Nadeshiko was smiling serenely at the tiny figure that she was holding in her arms.

"A-Arigato Otou-san!" Sakura whispered, feeling her eyes fill up with joyful yet sad tears.

"That's alright Sakura-chan. You know, you haven't changed since then."

"Really?" Sakira asked doubtfully, eying the small, chubby baby Sakura in the photo.

"Really," her father replied. Looking at his watch he explained, "Oh my! Look at the time, I really must be leaving to go to that meeting. I'm really sorry I couldn't stay longer Sakura-chan!" Fujitaka apologized.

"Don't worry Dad, I know you can't help it! And thankyou so much for the photo!"

///Syaoran's house///

As Syaoran turned his toaster off, he heard the quite ring of his telephone. "Kuso! Where is it?" he asked out loud, walking out of the room. "Where ARE you little cordless phone? Syaoran can't remember where the hell he PUT it last!" he commented as he searched each room for it. He turned around and almost bumped into a sleepy Hiroki. Hiroki held out the phone and yawned. "You left it in the bathroom 'Nnichan," he explained.

"Eh? What was it doing in the bathroom?" (I'll leave that for you to figure out…I have no clue. Wanna think dirty? ^_~)

"Moshi moshi?" he said, as Hiroki disappeared into his bedroom again.

"Oh ohayo Li-kun, this is Tomoyo speaking."

"Ohayo Daidouji-san," he replied.

"I hope I didn't wake you up or anything!"

"No you didn't, I was already up since six-thirty anyway," Syaoran assured her.

"Oh that's good. Well I'm not sure if you're aware of it, but today is Sakura-chan's birthday!"

"Really?"

"Hai, and I organized a little get together with a few of her other friends as well. We decided to take her to an ice-skating rink – don't ask me why, and I thought that you should come, because I'm sure she'd like you to be there!" Tomoyo explained.

"Er, okay I guess. When is it?"

"Today actually and 2:30pm at Castle Towers. Can you make it?"

"Yeah, I think so…who else will be there?"

"Well let's see, Yumei, Joey, Kai, Miho, and of course Eriol."

"I see…er does she even know about it?" Syaoran asked, suspiciously.

"Not exactly. But who doesn't like a good surprise?"

"Me." Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"No, forget it…"

"Alright, but everyone's going to meet at the bus stop outside Joey's pizza parlour alright? So bring money for the bus fair too okay? We'll probably have lunch there as well."

"Got it. Bring lots of money."

"Thankyou so much for agreeing Li-kun! I better go now! See ya!"

"Yeah, see you…and er, thanks for inviting me…"

"Any time Li-kun! Ja ne!"

Syaoran smiled as he put the phone down softly onto the kitchen counter. _So today's not going to be boring after all ne…Kuso! Does that mean I have to get her a gift?!_

Charging into Hiroki's bedroom he announced, "Hiroki it's an emergency! I have to go to the shops to get something, will you be alright? I mean there's always dad…"

Hiroki rolled over. "Bye Syao."

"Thanks!"

///Bus stop outside Joey's pizza parlour///

"Hey guys. Looks like we're just waiting for Sakura herself and Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo commented. 

"This is gonna be so fun!" Miho said, excitedly.

Kai moved closer to Syaoran. "Did you remember to bring spare pants!" he asked with a smile.

"Oh shut-up I'm not that bad!"

"Hehe just joking. Seriously though, what did you get Kinomoto-san?" Kai asked.

"Just something. How about you?"

"Just something as well."

The two boys were interrupted with an excited yell, "Hi ya Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried out.  Sakura looked astonished as she crossed the road. "Er, hi guys?"

///Sakura's P.O.V///

Sakura glanced at everyone currently at the bustop. There was Tomoyo smiling happily. _Is it just me, or are there stars in her eyes?_ Next there was Miho examining her perfect finger nails and Joey grinning slyly as he put little pieces of paper in her hair. There was also Yumei who was currently laughing at Kai whose hair had gotten ruffled up in the wind and there was Syaoran staring intently at the sky with his hands in his pockets.

"We're just waiting for Eriol-kun now," Tomoyo explained, "Surprise!"

_That's the understatement of the week! I thought it was just Tomoyo and Eriol coming today. I don't know what to think…I hope I'm not going red! It stands out so much!_ She was even more surprised when Eriol finally arrived holding a biggish box. "Happy Birthday Sakura!" he said and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Well that's everybody now; all we have to do now is wait for the bus to come. Just a warning, this bus is probably going to be filled with students from school. I'm sure lots of girls and their boyfriends will be there to celebrate April fools day!" She added smiling as the bus pulled up. Tomoyo of course was right as always.

///Normal P.O.V///

Once everyone was seated – Miho next to Joey, opposite them, was Syaoran and Kai. In front of them were Tomoyo and Sakura and next to them, Eriol and Yumei. (Confusing ne? @_@)

"So what did you get for your birthday?" Kai asked, curiously. Sakura turned around in her seat to answer. "Well, I got a camera and an old photo from my father, and from my brother I got stuff like CD's and movie passes." _I put Dad's photo in my special album… Sakura added silently._

"Wow! What kind of camera?" Tomoyo asked immediately. 

"Um, I don't know. One of those digital ones."

"Sugoi! You'll have to show me sometime!"

"I will, I brought it today," Sakura promised. After that there was silence as everyone looked out the window or fiddled with their wallets.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Syaoran reading a book. Turning around timidly she asked, "What's that you're reading?"

"Eh? Oh this?" Syaoran showed her the cover. It read _River God, by Wilbur Smith._

"Cool, what's it about?"

"Stuff. You really wouldn't want to know."

"Oh…" Sakura looked slightly crest-fallen.

"Er, well its set in ancient Egypt and is basically about this guy called Taita and his life there. Unfortunately some parts in it are a bit disgusting." Syaoran hurriedly explained.

"Like what?" she persisted.

"Which buit do you wanna know about? The bit where Taita's balls get ripped off or the bit where Intef dies when his insides get ripped apart?" Syaoran said, smiling. Sakura's face scrunched up. "Eww! How gory!" She complained.

Syaoran chuckled, "I told you wouldn't want to know about it!"

Sakura nodded and turned back in her seat. After a while she began to feel dizzy watching all the cars whiz by and stopped to look away. Instead she focused all her attention in the front seats of the bus – they were all near the back. There sitting at the very front was a young boy. His face was all puffy and blotchy, while his hazel eyes were brimming with tears. Sakura felt her heart stop beating as she looked at the petrified boy. Syaoran glanced up from his book, confused at the sad expression on Sakura's face. He was working up the nerve to ask if she was alright, when she got up from her seat and walked up to the front of the bus. He watched with alert amber eyes as Sakura sat down next to a young boy. Joey snickered and then leaned over to whisper to Syaoran, "hehe. Looks like Kinomoto dropped you for a five year old!"

Syaoran glared at him.

Joey laughed, "How did I know you were going to do that? Relax, I was just messing with ya! I know you're still with Kami!"

///Back to Sakura///

"Hi there, do you mind if I sit down?" she asked the boy. The boy nodded, not looking at her. "What's wrong?" she asked, emerald eyes searching his face for answers.

"I missed my stop," he said softly, stifling a sob.

"have you told the busdriver?" she asked. The boy nodded.

"Well that's good then! You'll be home in no time!" she said, cheerfully. "My names Sakura Kinomoto by the way."

"Mines Aki," he managed, and then stared out the window, silently crying.

Sakura laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It's alright!" she comforted. With one hand she dug in her pocket for a tissue. "Here!" she gently wiped his tears away. "Let's see a smile! Please?" she begged, smiling encouragingly at Aki.

///Back to Syaoran///

His eyes never left that front seat, as he surveyed Sakura's every movement. Joey watched Syaoran in amusement, chuckling he yelled really loud, "hey Kinomoto! Check it out, poor Li's JEA-LOUS!!!"

The whole bus went quiet and Eriol felt his hands grip his seat harder so his knuckles turned white.  Syaoran slid down his seat, as everybody including Sakura glanced at his face. Shoving a book in front of his face he hissed, "I'm gonna KILL you, you idiot!" Hurriedly glancing up at all the heads staring in his direction he quickly said, "Eh..he..he..he, Joey's just joking! Eh..he.."

The student accepted this and started talking again.

"You're a DEAD man!!!" Syaoran said, closing his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. Sakura on the other hand, still stared at Syaoran. _Does he…LIKE me?_

///Castle Towers///

"So what are we going to do? Catch a movie or something?" Sakura asked.

"No, I was thinking more along then lines of…ice skating!" Tomoyo explained.

"Nani?! I can't skate!" Sakura protested.

"Neither can half the group probably," Eriol added, glancing in Syaoran's direction. Syaoran narrowed his eyes and Eriol smirked.

Everyone paid their fee to get into the rink and then placing all their belongings on a seat. "But what if all our stuff gets stolen or something?!" Miho protested.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to keep an eye on things!" Syaoran determinedly said.

"You're not going to skate Li-kun?" Sakura asked softly.

"Don't be ridicules! Of course Syaoran's gonna skate!" Kai interjected, pulling Syaoran towards the counter.

"Two pairs of shoes thanks!" Kai told then man working there. Once their correct sized skates had been handed to them Kai dragged Syaoran over to everyone else. Syaoran scowled and went through numerous ways to kill Kai right then and there. Everyone ignored Syaoran as they sat on the benches, lacing up their boots. When they were done, Sakura stood up nervously, using Eriol as support. She took one step then lunged forward, grabbing wildly onto Tomoyo, giggling. "It's kinda hard to get used to the feel of these narrow blades! If I can't even walk properly on the carpet how on earth will I survive the arena?!"

"Just remember, it's about balance and concentration," Eriol reminded her.

"And unfortunately Syaoran has neither of those skills!" Kai mocked, slapping Syaoran on the back playfully.

"Get off my back! Why must you always mock me? What have I ever done to you?" Syaoran demanded.

"Well actually there was that one time in year one when you, me and Chloe were at the zoo and I was afraid of the monkey's and you pushed me into the enclosure and locked me in, claiming that I needed to face me fears! How would YOU feel if a monkey came and threw you up into a tree?!"

"Honoured. And I was young then! That's not a good example!"

"Oh really? Then how about the time I slipped when I was climbing that rock! You decided to take 5 snap shots of me screaming my head off; trying not to fall into the river, before you even helped me up!"

"Hey! Those photos were excellent blackmailing material!"

Everyone started laughing at the two of them and Syaoran went bright red. "Well okay, alright! Do you remember that time when I was climbing your fence and I hit my forehead on that tree branch and I fell into your yard and your dog Poo-poo came out of the house and bit me twice on the ass?!"

Kai burst out laughing, "Yeah! You bled and you cried!"

"I bled. I didn't cry!"

"Yeah you did! You bleed AND you cried!"

"And you laughed man a lot while I was bleeding! See my point?"

"Yeah….hahah it's funny when friends get hurt!" Kai started laughing again.

Syaoran sweat-dropped, "Close enough!" 

"Are you two boys finished, retelling your danger stories, I think it's time to get skating!" Miho commented. Yumei smiled at walked up to Syaoran. "Do you still have one of those photos's left?" she asked him.

"Don't you dare!" Kai growled. Yumei laughed and grabbed Kai's hand forcing him to go onto the ice. Kai immediately grabbed onto bar to steady himself.

"Let's go Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo pleaded and Sakura reluctantly walked up to the ice. Syaoran stared at everyone and refused to step one foot on the ice. Joey grinned and snuck up behind him and violently pushed Syaoran forward.

"GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sweet merciful CRAP!" he yelled as he lost his footing and landed hard on his butt. Miho rolled her eyes and started skating perfectly around in the middle. Eriol stayed with Sakura and Tomoyo, but Sakura insisted that they should go have fun. "I'm alright, I swear! My trusty railing won't let me down!" she smiled cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" Eriol asked. Sakura nodded. "Alright then. Thanks Sakura!" And he and Tomoyo sped off into the middle. "You know the spinning eagle?" Eriol asked Tomoyo. "Yeah! Do you?"

"Yep! That's cool! Wanna do it?" he asked, excitedly. Tomoyo smiled. "Alright!" (Btw, I totally made up the spinning eagle thing…could u tell ^_^)

Sakura smiled as she saw Syaoran join her at the railing. "Can't skate too, huh?" she asked.

"Hell no!" he responded and was about to say something else, when alarmed shouts filled the air. "NO!!!!!! Please Kai don't leave me!" Yumei cried, clinging onto his arm as he skated towards the center of the rink with all the show offs. "Why do you need me?" he asked.

"BECAUSE! I need you to be my cushion!" she explained.

"Oh THANKS! That makes me feel so much better!" Kai drawled.

The two of them were almost knocked over by Eriol and Tomoyo however. Lots of people sighed as they watched the two teens spinning marvelously and then Eriol put his arms around Tomoyo's waist and held her up in the air etc, etc.

"WOW!" Sakura breathed watching the two of them.

Syaoran grunted. "Hn! Show offs!" he grumbled and Sakura smiled. After Sakura had almost fallen over some more, Syaoran and her came to a halt.

"Damn! We've been blocked! Why are people so damn slow?" he cursed trying to see what the hold up was. "I guess we should skate ahead of them," he commented.

 Sakura gasped. "No way! There's no railing!"

"Don't be a wimp! Look, just hold on to my arm."

"B-b-b-b-b-but the railing!!!!"

"Fine! See ya then!" Syaoran said slyly and took one step forward. Once he was confident enough he started to skate around the group of people. 

"WAIT!" Sakura shrieked and reached out to clutch his arm.

"Ow! Not so tight! You're gonna make me fall!" Syaoran complained, swaying slightly.

"Oh-no!"

"Don't worry, falling's not that bad! It's part of the fun anyway!" Syaoran assured her. Sakura clenched her eyes shut and grasped Syaoran's arm tighter so that it almost went numb. Once they were safely near the railing again, Syaoran gently removed Sakura's hand and attached it to the railing.

"There. See that wasn't so hard!"

Sakura opened one eye and then sighed. "Thank god!"

Once the two of them had skated around the whole rink two more times, Syaoran let go of the railing altogether and skated a few feet to get used to it. "Alright!!!!" he cheered and turned to face Sakura again. "I'm going to go join everyone else in the middle okay? You can come with me if you want," he offered.

Sakura's eyes widened. "No way!"

"Alright then, I'm going now," he announced and skated towards Kai and Yumei.

///Centre of the rink///

"Hey guys, I've finally gotten the hang of this!" Syaoran proudly told Kai.

"I can see that! But, er, why did you leave Sakura at the railing?" Kai asked.

Syaoran shrugged, "she didn't want to come."

"That's alright then, I guess. Hey Yumei! Can you let go yet?" Kai asked. Yumei poked her head from behind Kai's back and stared at them, petrified. "I can't move Kai! I'm gonna DIE!"

Kai chuckled, "don't you think you're over-reacting just a bit?"

Yumei shook her head vigorously. Kai sighed and Yumei hurriedly got a better grip on Kai's waist. He started to skate and the stopped. "What do I look like a Taxi service?" he asked Yumei.

"Don't be so cruel Kai! One of your best friends is suffering here and you complain?" Kai grinned and started skating really fast in the opposite direction, satisfied at the screaming Yumei let out.

Syaoran sighed and followed them, having nothing else to do. Suddenly he heard a high pitched shriek and felt hands violently grab onto his waist. "GAH!!!" Syaoran spun around in shock, to find Sakura practically crying with nerves. When her grip tightened, Syaoran lost his footing and the two of them crashed to the ground with a thud. "Hoe?!"

"Argh!" Syaoran said, rubbing his back. "You alright Kinomoto?" he asked, glancing at her. Sakura nodded and then curled up in a ball, crying. Syaoran sighed and stood up. He offered her and hand, but she refused it, crying more heavily. Syaoran bent down and looked at her closely. Smiling slightly her murmured, "You don't have to cry, Kinomoto! It's not the end of the world. But why did you charge into me like that?" 

Sakura sniffed, "I didn't want to be alone, and I thought that if you could do it, so could I!"

"You surprised me, that's all! Come one, let's have a break of this rink and get something to drink!"

Sakura looked up and nodded. This time, she accepted Syaoran's hand and shakily stood up. Grasping his waist not quite so hard this time, she let Syaoran lead her off the rink.

"Hey, this is fun now!" she commented, glancing reluctantly at the exit.

"What? Changed your mind, have you?" Syaoran asked, looking back at her. Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I think I was just scared of falling, but now since I have it's not so bad anymore!"

"I know what you mean!" he replied and hurriedly dodged Eriol and Tomoyo again. "You want to stay on longer?"

"Well, if you don't mind letting me hold onto your waist that would be great!"

Syaoran blushed, "No I don't mind. It makes me feel sturdier and secure…" Sakura smiled. _Li-kun's so nice!_

And the two of them joined up with Joey, Miho, Kai and Yumei.

///A few hours later///

Yumei, Sakura and Syaoran all collapsed onto their bench and all at the same time, struggled to pull their skates off and then rubbed their feet.

"Hoe! I think I've got a blister!" Sakura exclaimed. Eriol and Tomoyo soon joined them and took of their skates with no problem, the only difference was, they kept sneaking excited smiles at each other. Miho, Kai and Joey came last Joey grumbled in impatience as he tried in vain to take of his black skates. He sighed and glanced up. A food shop sign caught his eye and his stomach grumbled as his nostrils widened in anticipation. Strangely enough, this time he managed to get the skates off without any effort. He was sprinting out of the rink, when he saw a pretty teen standing nearby. Ignoring his stomach's protests, he shoved the skates back on again and sat down on a bench. Pretending he was tying his laces up, he glanced up at the girl and giggled with glee as a breeze blew her skirt up and he saw her 'panties.'

Miho frowned and marched over to Joey and angrily whacked the back of his head hard. "OW! What was that for?!" he protested.

"That's enough perving for you!" and without a backwards glance, she grabbed his ear and started dragging Joey out of the ice-rink.

Kai chuckled as he watched the two walk away. "Those guys sure do make a great couple!" he announced and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I think we should eat as well! And then Sakura-chan can open her presents!" Tomoyo suggested. Yumei smiled and looped her arm in Kai's. "Now Kai, my man, I am treating you to a free lunch, for making sure I didn't die!" She announced and led him to a nearby KFC shop.

"Come on birthday girl! What do you wanna eat?" Eriol asked, taking Sakura's hand and also leading her away.

Tomoyo glanced at Syaoran, "where do you want to go?" she asked.

Syaoran shrugged. "Anywhere I guess."

"Alright!" and the two of them followed Eriol and Sakura. "So, do you think today was a success?"

Syaoran shrugged again, "I guess so. You really know how to organize things Daidouji-san."

"Thanks! You and Sakura sure did look like you were having a good time! Thanks so much for cheering her up!"

Syaoran blushed, "Whatever…"

///Lunch time///

Syaoran finished off the rest of his frozen coke, and then shoved it in a nearby bin.

"Photo time!" Yumei announced, whipping out her camera and taking a photo of Kai eating a mouthful of hamburger.

"HEY!" he spluttered, and food flew everywhere. Yumei grinned. "Finish your food before you speak!" she advised with a grin and then managed to take a photo of Joey putting more pieces of serviette in Miho's short blonde hair, Syaoran choking on a chicken nugget, Eriol with ketchup/tomato sauce all around his mouth and Sakura squishing the rest of her ketchup/tomato sauce onto Eriol's face. Oh, and did I forget to mention the photo of Syaoran giving Yumei the finger after he had finished choking? (XD)

Sakura then got out her new digital camera and a starry-eyed Tomoyo handled it like glass and took numerous shots of everyone.

When everyone had been to the toilet, Eriol politely excused himself and came back, holding a huge chocolate cake, with lettering which read: _Happy 17th birthday Sakura! Luv all your friends! XXX_

Sakura almost fell out of her chair in shock, "Oh my gosh! It's beautiful! Thankyou guys!" she whispered, tears in her eyes as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' and she blew out all the candles in three blows.

"Sakura can have the sugar cherry blossom!" Tomoyo announced, handing Sakura a huge chunk of chocolate cake.

This, of course, was the perfect photo opportunity for Yumei to take more shots of everyone with chocolate icing around their mouths. Finally Kai growled and confiscated the camera from her.

"KAI!!!" she groaned, trying to get it back.

"Na-ah! I have a reputation to maintain!  I'm gonna burn the negatives!" Everyone laughed.

"present time!" Tomoyo announced after everyone had stopped giggling. From Tomoyo Sakura received: a hand-made pink tank-top, Miho gave her: tons of make-up, Joey gave her: a box of chocolates, Kai gave her: an envelope with cash in it and Syaoran gave her: a teddy-bear with a green and pink ribbon around its neck ^_~

"Thanks so much guys!" Sakura said again and hugged everyone. (Lucky Syao ^_~)

Miho then called over a boy that was standing nearby and asked him to take a photo of everyone. Everyone squished together and Joey gave Sakura, 'bunny ears.'

"Thanks," Miho said and took back the camera. "Let's see how it turned out..." and everyone stared at the digital camera. 

"Ergh, Joey! You gave me bunny ears!" Sakura laughed.

"I look like I'm going to cry!" Eriol announced in dismay.

"He he he! If you think THAT'S bad, check out Syaoran! He looks like someone punched him in the face!" Joey commented. Everyone except Syaoran laughed.

"Ha-ha. I do not," Syaoran said sarcastically.

///A few days later///

"OH MY GOD! GIVE THAT TO ME NOW!!!!" Syaoran screamed and started chasing Yumei around the classroom. "No way! You look so adorable when you choke!" Yumei replied, climbing over a desk to get away from Syaoran.

"That's enough Yumei," the teacher said, as he walked into the room. He chuckled as he saw the photo of Kai eating the hamburger. "Kids these days!" he muttered, smiling.

"Unfortunately, today's lesson is cancelled," he informed everyone and the whole classroom went silent.

"That's right. The school's having a special assembly to welcome a new transfer student," he explained.

"Oh cool, who is it?" someone called out.

The teacher smiled, "Well, she's currently in Year 8 and her name's Chloe Patterson."

Syaoran froze. Had he heard right?

Yumei glanced at Syaoran. _That's the girl that Syaoran was telling me about at Joey's house! Gosh! Who would've anticipated?!_

Syaoran and Kai sat down in the hall and watched as the principle introduced the new girl. She stepped forward out of the shadows and stared at the students blankly.

"That's really her isn't it?" Kai whispered to Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded slowly, "Yep. Chloe's….back."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Muahahahahahahah****! Major cliffhanger! Did ya like the chapter? I hope so! I'm pretty proud of it myself ^_^ I also used a quote from_ That 70's show if that's alright with you ppl!_**

**So PLZ review and tell me what you think of it all!!!! My, my! How will Syaoran and the others respond to Chloe's return/arrival? I'll leave that up 2 U to imagine! The next chapter is called '_betrayal_' and since it's chapter 13, and I'm also 13, something very special's going to happen! ^_^**

**Until next time (my mums making me play the piano now, so I have to stop writing!!)**

**Ja**** ne and Arigato! (Luv Syaoran is kawaii)**


	14. Betrayal

Hi everybody. How have you all been? Sorry if you had to wait long for this chapter, because I didn't have the heart to write anything else after I had finished reading the bit where my FAV character dies in Harry Potter! *starts crying again*

Thanks 4 your reviews:

**_azure_****_ angel: _Yep I've read harry potter, what's your long sad story? Did you attack an old woman 4 it or sumtin? ^_~ U liked it? Isn't it shit that *cough* had to die???? He was my fav character!!!!!**

**_Sakura-miaka: _**That's alright. Chloe's definitely not a bad girl ^_^

**_SaKuRa LoVa: _**I'm sorry bout all da cliffhangers but it's just my thing u know?

**_Sally: _**Thanks, I'll try to email you every time.

**_Chico0221: _**Gosh it sounds like you were so confused. Well you'll see now why the chap was called BETRAYAL ^_^

**_KawaiinessPnay: _**Dat's Okay. I'm glad I'm not the only one who has problems with numb legs ^_^ How to make the story **bold or _italic huh? Well I just click the icon on top of my Word processor. Or for italic you can hit the ctrl button and then i. And for bold, ctrl and b. Try it if ya want._**

**_Cherry Blossomz91: _**Thanks 4 your enthusiasm!

**_Enchantress Azure: _**Hi ya! Cool new name! I like it! Hmm, why does everyone spell Chloe's name wrong? (no offence ^_^) Hey don't worry, S+S always end up together, I just like to add complications ^_^ Did I stress before how much I like your new name??? ^_^

**_Akiyhrah: _**Sorry bout da cliff-hangers. Hehe I luv saying 'sweet merciful crap!'  Well, my friend does at least and now I say it so… anyway, Harry potter was very, very, very good EXCEPT for the part where my favourite character DIES! I was crying so hard!!!! My floor was flooded with tissues and I couldn't eat anything the next day. Sure my mother thinks I'm psycho and weird now, but at least I was making a statement – no matter how extreme ^_^ I'll shut up now!

**_LiL_****_ oBs3ss3r: _**Yay u thought the chapter was funny! So did I. Yep Harry potter was great and I'm sure you know that already because you're already finished reading it since it's impossible to put down. The only things I didn't like about it were how J.K.Rowling made Harry act in my opinion kind of stuck-up at times. That and the fact that MY FAV CHARACTER DIES! I cannot stress enough how much I'm against that! I luved him!!!! 

**_Punk Blossom: _**Err, the quote used from that 70's show was the dog story. I can't remember what episode name it was, but it's the one where they paint a pot leaf on the water tower and Kelso falls off ^_^ Tee hee I luv that episode *wipes tears of laughter from eyes* Eheheh who knows what Eriol got Sakura for her birthday…maybe sum nice little black panties ^_^ just joking!!!!

**_Cherry Destruction: _**I got the 5th book an hour after it came out – I would've set up camp outside the shopping centre like some other ppl were doing, but my mother wanted a sleep in and couldn't be bothered to get out the camping gear ^_^ We got it on the 21st as well seeing as though it was released all around the world on that date, so Australia was no different. Man you must be tired! I refused to read HP in once day because I wanted to spread it over the week to take my mind off my horrible highschool! Hmm maybe someone will throw a bomb at it and it'll blow up…OH SHIT that's not  a good thing! I just remembered that I left my CCS and Wish manga there! GAH! Never mind my ramblings ^_^

**_Helen:_**Nah Chloe's nice and all but S+S are meant to be together. Not even Chloe can get too much in da way!****

**_An93lx: _**Thanks 4 your review. And don't worry because since my school broke up a week earlier than everyone else in my family I was able to write away to my hearts content without no-one bothering me. Nothing's worse than being interrupted or kicked off da computer when you're on a roll – or if you in da middle of watching a good clip on CCS ^_^

**_Cb_****_:_ interesting name, what does it stand for? I'm glad your interested in my story and was even willing to read like 12 chapter first ^_^**

**_emerald wolf:_** Well I think it's obvious that Tomoyo and Eriol have athing 4 each other. Glad you noticed it. Congratulations, I think you're the only one that managed to somehow spell Chloe's name right!!!! Thanks 4 liking the stpry and I hope you continue to like it!

**_crysty_****_-melody_****_:_ Thanks. Hope you still like it now ^_^**

****

**_Azure Flame_**

**_Chapter 13 - Betrayal _**

Miho looked uneasily at Chloe's still figure.

"Someone should talk to her!" Yumei whispered.

"I reckon!" Miho replied. Un-wrinkling her uniform, Miho walked over to Chloe. "Hi there, my names Miho. It's very nice to meet you."

Chloe looked up startled. "ER, h-hello?" she replied.

"You know, you've got really nice hair!" Miho commented.

"Thanks, it used to be blonde."

"Really? That's so cool. Blondes rule!" Miho grinned, pointing at her own hair.

"Not really. People just laugh and stereo-type you as a 'blonde bimbo'… or at least that's what they did to me in America."

Miho nodded sympathetically. "And you're in year 8 ne?"

"That's right."

"So how have you found our school so far?"

"A total drag," Chloe replied, retying her think black hair into a blue elastic. Once Miho had returned to her clump of friends, Chloe watched her every move, curiously. She watched as a girl with wavy blondie/browny hair dragged Mio towards another clump of boys. They moved aside for the two girls to sit down. Chloe sighed again and slowly stretched her legs. She then walked over to a nearby bin and dropped her apple core in it, when one boy in particular caught her attention. _He looks familiar in a way. Sitting back down, her blue eyes examined him – after all she had nothing better to do. He had gorgeous amber eyes and equally gorgeous brown hair. There was a loud yelp and Miho glanced at the wavy-haired girl sitting near him. It seemed that Miho's friend had been hit by a soccer ball. A tough looking boy came over to claim it. Smirking, he said something out of Chloe's hearing range. The familiar boy scowled and stood up. He coolly said something back to him, even though his eyes were blazing in an obvious fury._

Chloe's body felt strange. _Total déjà vu or what!_

The tough guy narrowed his eyes and stalked away, sulking. Turning back to the wavy-haired girl, the boy asked her something and she gave a crooked smile._ No way! This seems really, REALLY familiar! Chloe thought, trying to grasp it. Her mind suddenly went back about 12 years or so ago when she was only two. She usually had horrible memory, but this one event was all she could remember. She had been building a sandcastle and a bully came over and ruined it. A slightly older boy had stood up angrily to defend her. "Xiao-Lang..." She murmured, and then her mind clicked. _

_Could it really be Xiao-Lang?!_ It was a shame Chloe was too shy to come ove to the group and talk with them- even if they WERE probably two or so years older than herself. She wasn't sure whether she was relieved or disappointed when at that moment the bell rang to signal homeroom.

///homeroom///

_So this is Room 23?_ She thought, examining the door of the classroom. Stepping inside, the homeroom teacher gently grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "Shush up everybody." When everybody ignored her, she sighed. Chloe decided that she looked no older than 30. "SHUT-UP!!!" the woman yelled and Chloe was glad to see that she wasn't the only one staring at the teacher in surprise. Glancing at Chloe's face she smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. It's not the best welcome…" Chloe nodded, still dazed.

"Anyway, my name is Ms Shinohara. Welcome to room 23. HOPEFULLY everybody will give you help or advice if you need it. And sit properly Yahiko or falling off that chair isn't the only thing that's gonna hurt!" she added.

Chloe hurriedly sat down at the back of the classroom, before Miss Shinohara could say anything else to her.

"let me now if you're here today." She demanded, getting out a pen to mark the roll.

"Yamazaki?"

"HERE!"

"Himura?"

"HERE!"

"Otogi?"

"I'm not here Miss!"

"ha-ha." She replied sourly.

"Li?" there was silence. "Li?" Miss Shinohara tried again. Looking up she saw Syaoran staring at Chloe with a strange mixture of expressions on his face. Shaking her head she marked his name down. And so on and so on. As soon as the newsletter had been handed out, Chloe examined it, totally oblivious to the fact that Syaoran was still staring at her.

"Traditional BALL?!" she accidentally exclaimed, horrified. A boy near her laughed. "Horrible isn't it? I've arranged a friend to bring a baseball bat. I don't mind getting a broken back if it means skipping that thing!" he muttered.

"Isn't that over-reacting?" Chloe replied.

"Hell no!" he replied. Glancing at her, he asked, "Have we met before?"

Chloe's eyes widened, realizing who it was. "I-I don't think so…" she lied, turning away as he stomach fluttered.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Syaoran asked. Chloe nodded. _I can't believe even after all this time, my heart still flies with joy whenever I see him!...he doesn't recognize me does he?...I can't believe how good looking and mature he's become!_ Chloe shyly started doodling on a spare piece of paper.

"It IS you!" Syaoran exclaimed. Everyone turned back to see what had caused the sudden outburst. Turning bright red in embarrassment he muttered, "Never mind."

Chloe was right in the middle of her doodling when someone brushed past her hurriedly and accidentally knocked the open out of her hand. Both Syaoran and Chloe bent to pick it up. He hand brushed against his and he smiled at her again.

"When did you get back Chloe?! I missed you so much!" he whispered. Chloe blushed and Syaoran chuckled. "You never change!...Except for maybe your hair," he added. "Speaking of which, weren't you still blonde yesterday?"

"Yep."

"Why did you change it?"

"I was sick of being called a 'blond bimbo.'"

"I didn't!"

"I know you didn't…"

Changing the subject Syaoran asked, "So, how's you're mum doing?"

"okay I guess. Her with her bloody _boyfriend!" Chloe replied, scowling._

"Oh. That doesn't sound good." People started to get up as the class bell rang. "See uou later Chloe!" Syaoran promised, hugging her tightly. Chloe slowly smiled and closed her eyes as she endured his embrace and hugged him back.

"I missed you too," she said softly.

///After school///

"Have you seen the new girl Chloe Patterson?" Miho asked Sakura. Sakura nodded. "Yeah, she seems nice."

"Yumei told me that she and Li-kun had a history together, Can you believe it? Her and Li-kun were childhood friends!" 

Sakura stared at her. "Really?" She felt her body tense up. "Were they just friends or was there something more going on?" Sakura demanded.

Miho stared at her in surprise. "Err, I dunno. Why the overprotective act all of the sudden?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Whoops. I didn't mean it like that!" she lied.

Miho shrugged. "Well to say the least, Kami's pissed!"

"Why?"

"Because she's got competition. Duh."

"Oh."

"hey, are you going to the party tonight?"

"You mean the party at your house?" Sakura asked.

"yep. Mum even managed to get my dickhead brother Jessie-Bob out of the house! It's going to be great! Perfect opportunity to meet guys!"

"Miho, I'm dating Eriol remember?" Sakura replied, almost sighing.

"Oh yeah…well I'm still single! Er unless you count Joey, be he just ignores me now. I think we're officially over. Hmm, what do you think about that stud Anthony Rodriguez?" (MMMmmmMM! Hot stuff ^_^)

///Da party///

Miho excitedly greeted everybpdy, looking fabulous in a green mini-skirt, matching her eyes.

Sakura yawned and then looked at her watch. She had already declined the offer to dance with Eriol, glancing at Syaoran who was with Kami. _It's kinda tough being in love with two guys at the same time… _

Sakura looked up in surprise as she felt Chloe sit down violently next to her on the red couch. Chloe was biting her lip, looking like she was trying hard not to cry. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked, eyeing the distraught girl worriedly.

"Doesn't matter," Chloe insisted. There was silence. "It's that girl Kami."

"Sheesh. What did she do now?"

Chloe hesitated before explaining, "Well, when I started talking to Xiao-Lang, she got all defensive and…and…" Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "And she blamed me for my parents divorce!" Chloe began sobbing louder and hid her face in her hands. Sakura's jaw dropped at the harsh words Kami had said and felt angry. Gently putting an arm around Chloe's shoulders, Sakura started calming her down and reassuring her that Kami was just jealous and that it wasn't true. "I always knew Kami had a harsh tongue, but I would have never imagined that she would say something like that!" Sakura said more to herself then to Chloe. A few minutes later Syaoran appeared in the doorway looking cross. He walked over to where Chloe was sitting and knelt down beside her. Sakura couldn't quite hear what Syaoran was telling her, but Chloe smiled slightly and buried her head in his chest. Sakura slowly got up, wanting to leave the two friends alone. She walked towards the kitchen to grab a can of fizzy drink. On her way back she heard noises from a nearby room. _Sounds like someone's kissing! She thought, smiling. Peering in she gasped and dropped her can so that it clattered and spilled all over the wood. Inside was Eriol kissing someone gently. Her heart stopped beating as she realized who. "T-Tomoyo!" she muttered, feeling faint. "H-How could you?" she whispered, finding it hard to breathe. Silent tears ran down her face as she watched her best friend run her fingers through her boyfriend's hair._

_No………NOOO!!!_ Sakura ran out of the room and almost collided with Syaoran who was walking out of the bathroom. Syaoran watched in surprise as he saw Sakura run past, tears streaming down her face. He curiously walked down the hall and peered curiously into the first room he came across. His eyes widened in horror at what he found. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled. The two teens looked up, startled. Tomoyo paled at the realization of what she had just done. When neither of them answered his question he said, "HAVE YOU GUYS EVER STOPPED TO THINK OF HOW THIS COULD EFFECT KINOMOTO-SAN?!" he demanded, trying to calm down.

"What are you so worked up about anyway?" Eriol asked, shakily. Syaoran tried to take a few breaths to calm himself down. This time he answered quietly, "Because, she saw you."

Tomoyo gasped and Eriol's eyes widened. Syaoran nodded slowly and Tomoyo's eyes started filling up with tears. She stood up and ran out of the room, distraught.

Syaoran watched her leave and then stared and Eriol. "How could you?" he asked.

"Look Li, no-one's perfect!"

Syaoran clenched his fist. "So that's it huh? You don't even care? Is that it?" Syaoran asked, not bothering to hide his fury.

"Stop putting words in my mouth!" Eriol threw back, scowling himself.

"I can't believe the NERVE of you! To even consider KISSING another girl! I knew you were suspicious but I NEVER, ever knew that you would be this scum!"

Eriol gripped his teeth together. "How DARE you say that, you damn KOITSU!" he yelled.

Syaoran clenched his fists so hard; his nails started digging into his skin. "Look at yourself. How can you call ME a bastard! I'm not the one who kissed my girlfriend's BEST FRIEND!!!!" he shouted back at Eriol.

"Shut-up and MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" Eriol yelled, angrily. Syaoran started breathing faster. "You don't even CARE how Sakura feels!" he exclaimed and before he knew what he was doing, his fist had made violent contact with Eriol's face. Eriol stumbled backwards, holding his throbbing head in his hands. Syaoran stared at his hands in horror. Without a backwards glance he walked out of the room, trying to find Sakura and see if she was alright.

///the balcony///

Sakura gripped the balcony railing harder as she stared at the half-moon in the velvet sky. _Why? Why did you do this to me? Why did you betray me Tomoyo? I thought I was your best friend! Tears continued to fall and Sakura sniffed as her nose started to get blocked.__ I thought you were a friend of mine but I was wrong. You tried to fit into the arms where I belong. You moved right in behind my back. Everybody knows friends don't so that! I thought you were someone I could trust Eriol! You always said you were happy with us. How could you go and break my heart? Tomoyo…Friends don't do what you did. There's no excuse. I'm so confused. I thought you cared about me!... Sakura heard a creak and worriedly turned around. She relaxed slightly when she saw it was just Syaoran._

"A-Are you alright?" he asked quietly and Sakura got sinking feeling in her stomach that he knew. He stepped closer to her and one look at his kind, concerned face made Sakura want to start crying again. She had never longed so much in her life for Syaoran's gentle touch and this horrific time. She hurriedly bit her lip, to stop crying, but it didn't seem to do anything at all. 

"I-It's going to be alright, you know…" Syaoran tried again. Sakura tried to wipe her tears away, feeling somewhat foolish for crying in front of him. She stopped when she saw a blue handkerchief being offered to her. She looked up puzzled and when she didn't make any move to except it, Syaoran moved even closer and wiped the remaining tears away. Sakura suddenly couldn't bear it anymore. She flung her arms around Syaoran neck and closed her eyes, tears still leaking out of them. She felt Syaoran's hands slide around her waist. "It's so stupid!" she murmured into his neck. 

"What is?" Syaoran asked.

"The fact that I think I'm more hurt that Tomoyo betrayed me, then Eriol cheating on me."

"I'm sure Tomoyo didn't mean it to happen."

"What makes you say that?" she asked, not really caring.

"The look on her face when I walked in on them. I think you should talk to her and tell her how you feel. Tomoyo's not the kind of person who would deliberately do that kin of thing," Syaoran assured her and the two of them continued chatting softly. After a while Syaoran sighed and leant on the balcony railing like Sakura currently was doing and sighed. "Guess tonight's officially the night we're both single…" he muttered recalling his earlier break-up with Kami. Sakura nodded, watching the mist of her breath swirl around and then fade into the night sky. She slowly turned her head to look at Syaoran and saw that to her surprise he had turned to look at her too. They both leaned closer to each other and Sakura saw the stars reflected in his auburn eyes. Sakura felt his gentle breath on her neck and was about to close her eyes, accepting her true feeling for him, when Chloe came running out. Syaoran and Sakura quickly leapt apart guilty and stared at Chloe's flushed face.

"Xiao!" She said excitedly, "Please play Twister with me!" she begged. Syaoran hesitated.

"Go on Li-kun. You should keep having fun!" Sakura insisted softly.

Syaoran smiled crookedly. "Now, how can I when someone I care about isn't?" he asked softly.

Sakura gazed at him, feeling her heart beat faster. Feeling Chloe's impatience, he hurriedly grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled towards the house again. "You're coming too!" he demanded.

"Left hand, red," informed a girl holding the cardboard spinner thingy ^_^

"Ergh!" Sakura said, arching her back so that she was upside-down. Syaoran had a rather hard time trying not to choke on her swaying hair, for he had somehow ended up sideways under Sakura. Taking one look at Sakura's bright red face he felt a horrible twinge arising in his stomach, hoping with all his might that Sakura could hang on longer otherwise he would be squashed pancake.

"Right foot, yellow." 

Syaoran groaned as he stretched out his leg to reach the circle, when a loud crack filled the air.

"Er, Syaoran what was that?" Chloe asked from beside him.

"My knee!" Syaoran croaked. Sakura tried not to giggle, realizing that if she did she world surely loose her grip.

"Right arm, blue Sakura."

Sakura grimaced and tried to move her right arm, but in the process her left arm had become rather sweaty, causing her arm to slip.

Syaoran spent one minute glaring at the Twister mat, as if daring it not to make a fool of him, when Sakura's grip loosened the next minute he found that his face was mashed hard into the plastic mat with a heavy Sakura collapsed onto his back. Sakura looked down in surprise when she felt someone tap her. She saw that it was Syaoran and looked at him quizzically and then realized that she was half suffocating Syaoran. She hurriedly leapt off him and bystanders started laughing at the two, including Chloe. Syaoran slowly got up and rubbed his shoulders, where Sakura had accidentally elbowed him. A guy called Anthony snickered and whispered to his friend, "Ouch! That sounded like it hurt!"

Syaoran glanced up at him and pulled a face, "I heard that Rodriguez! And YES it DID hurt!"

Anthony nodded wisely and Miho rolled her eyes at him.

"I saw that Miho!" he paused, "Great party!" he added, sarcastically.

Miho glared at him. "Oh shut your face Rodriguez! As if you could do any better yourself!" and the two of them started arguing. Sakura glanced back down at Syaoran and nervously apologized. Syaoran waved her apology away, grinning. Sakura helped him up and her eyes made contact with Eriol's who had just appeared in the room. She froze and shakily told Syaoran that she had to go to the bathroom, before running out of the room. Of course nothing got past Syaoran, so he explained to Chloe that he would be right back, and followed Sakura out of the room, walking past Miho and Anthony, he heard Miho take a breath of her arguing and say exasperated, "WHAT are you SMILING at?!"

Anthony kept smiling and replied, "Oh nothing."

Miho gave him a murderous look and he smiled wider. "Have you ever seen yourself in the mirror when you're in a tiff?" he asked.

Miho clenched her fingers into a fist and gave a furious groan. "My God you are so annoying!" she screamed, "And stop SMILING! It's not funny!"

"I just love your parties Miho, they're more eventful then one of those chick soap opera shows," he commented thoughtfully and Miho gave him another murderous glare.

"Ooh, if looks could kill!" Anthony replied and turned around to talk to his friends again. "Boys are so infuriating!" Miho muttered, still exasperated. 

Syaoran pulled open the front door to find that Sakura was already halfway down the driveway. Syaoran sighed and ran up to her, wanting to see if she was alright. Sakura smiled slightly, "It's alright, I'm just a bit tired I guess."
    
     In the background the two teens heard a muffled beat of music and cheers. Syaoran however ignored them and gave a concerned look as he saw Sakura try to hide a fresh leak of tears. Syaoran had hoped that by playing Twister, Sakura could forget about what she had seen, but he knew he was stupid for thinking that would distract her for long. He quietly walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Before either of them knew what was going to happen, Syaoran found his fingers gently stroking her hair. Taking a deep breath Syaoran opened his mouth to sing her a song, his father had once sung to him: 
    
    _You don't have to say what's on your mind, 'cause I know where you've been, give it up and leave it all behind and let me begin. Come and hold my hand_
    
    _let__ me show how friends should be. I will make it alright, let me make it clear, you can put your trust in me._
    
    _yes__ I will be there, When you need someone, you just turn around, and I will be there. When you're feeling low, baby let me know and I will be there._
    
    _Won't you let me make it up to you now you know where I am, there ain't nothing that I wouldn't do just to love once again, Just take a stand. I'll be here for you - now and forever. Give one more chance, to show you how much I care._
    
    _I'll be there. When you need someone just turn around and I will be there, when you're in sorrow, just let me know and I will be there… (I'll be there by Britney Spears ^_^)_

 When he had finished, her immediately regretted it. Sakura however, felt like an idiot. _I must really look like a crybaby if someone like Li Syaoran's comforting me. "That was a really pretty song…" she said instead, "It sounds like your dad really cares about you!"_

"Cared. Past tense. That was before Dad went all bitter."

"Oh…"

"But I think he's improving!" Syaoran said, slightly hopefully. He's been in his room for ages, so I think he's stopped drinking."

"That's really good," Sakura replied, feeling less tense in his arms. "I remember when my mother used to hug me like this…" Sakura accidentally said out loud.

"Same here," Syaoran sighed. There was a time I was happy in my life. There was a time I had a mother, it was nice," Syaoran glanced up at the stars over their heads. "Nobody else could ever take the place of you. Nobody else could do the things you do."

This time Sakura added her say in things: Nobody else I guess could hurt me like you did. I didn't understand, I was just a kid!"

"Mother, why aren't you here with me? No-one else saw the things that you could see.."

Sakura held onto Syaoran tighter, glad in a way that Syaoran knew how she felt about their mother's death. Feeling that she owed Syaoran an explanation, she whispered quietly, "My mother died when I was 5 and all I did was sit and cried."

"Oh… My mother dies when I was 10, just after we adopted Hiroki. I couldn't take my loneliness; I couldn't take the phony-ness. My father just abandoned me, he was such a totally jerk! I didn't know his heart was broken and not another word was spoken. He became a shadow of the father I was dreaming of. I made a vow that I would never need another person, never turn my heart into a cage, the victim of a kind of rage!...Look I'm sorry. I've never told anybody that!"

"I'm so sorry Syaoran! I used to think you were all stuck up, especially when you were with Kami, but I had no idea that your father was…well you know!"

"Don't worry. I thought you were extremely ditzy and incapable of doing anything right…" he smiled slightly, "But of course, now I know better." And he lightly kissed Sakura's forehead.

"I-I really need to go home and sleep…thank you though," she awkwardly told him. She turned to go but Syaoran stopped her. "I can walk you home…?" he offered. Sakura politely turned down his offer and Syaoran watched her walk into the distance.

///Syaoran's house///

Syaoran opened his front door and yawned. _Well that was an interesting night, to say the least!_ He saw Hiroki quietly sitting in the lounge room, watching TV in his pajamas. "Why are you still up?" he asked curiously. Hiroki jumped at the sudden voice. Jumping out of the chair, he ran into Syaoran, hugging him tightly. "I m-m-missed you so much!" he whimpered, crying onto Syaoran's t-shirt.

"Not you too!" Syaoran muttered. Bending down, Syaoran detached Hiroki's face from his shirt and picked him up, into his arms. Carrying him into his bedroom he placed Hiroki in the bed. "So, what's wrong Hiro?" he asked.

"I-I had a scary nightmare," Hiroki explained, sniffing. When Hiroki had calmed down, Syaoran asked if he had seen their father. "Nope, he's still in his room," Hiroki replied. Syaoran sighed and hope suddenly filled his heart. _Could my father REALLY have stopped drinking?_ He wondered. Syaoran decided to check on Mr Li and see if he was alright. He held his breath as he solely opened the door leading to his father's bedroom. Syaoran peered inside, using a nearby streetlamp as light as light. Syaoran shook his head as he still couldn't see a thing so he turned to turn the light on. The room filled with light. Glancing at the bed, Syaoran gasped loudly and suddenly had trouble breathing.

"What's wrong?" Hiroki asked behind him. When Syaoran didn't answer, he stepped forward to see for himself. Syaoran awoke from his shock and hurriedly hurled Hiroki back and placed his hands over Hiroki's eyes, blocking his vision so that Hiroki had no way of seeing what was wrong.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

What could be wrong? All shall be revealed in the next chapter. Lots of reviews= good chappies. Arigato!


	15. Forgiven not forgotten

****

Hi ya's all! Tee hee! Lemme tell ya, there's nothing funnier than watching your grandmother's expressions while watching Top of the Pops ^_^ I was pissing myself with laughter! She said horrified: What an awful sounding band! They look like a bunch of hypo chickens! ^______^ Go my Gran!!!

Anyways, I don't know how I can even keep typing! Where I am it's winter and I'm bloody freezing! *turns into an icicle* Princess Boom: NOOOOOOOOOO *lights a match* You can't turn into a block of ice! You gotta update! *I start to melt* Thanksies PB! 

Anyway's I 'm anxiously awaiting a phone call to let me and my family know if my aunts' operation went smoothly *starts praying* You should also know that I'm NOT the only weird one in my family ^_^ my mum talks about disgusting subjects calmly while drinking coffee with my Dad, My aunt was so paranoid of getting the winter bugs, so she sprayed everyone at her work with this Glen 20 spray (it supposedly kills those kind of germs) an my brother…hmmm *thinks* Nup, I think he's normal.

__

Answers to reviews:

Gen: Thanks so much for reviewing!!!! Now you AND amy review! (Amy's Azure Angel) Don't you worry, Manhoe'll be in it soon ^_^ as well as Anthony *drools* By the way, I dedicate this chap to you. You'll see why ^_~

**__**

Evil Jealousy: Sorry bout the cliff hanger ^_^**__**

**_crystal-chan_****_: _**Er, I think you 4got to read Chapter 13. Anyways, long time no see ne? I'm glad you're back with us.

**__**

**_ilusion-girl_****_: _**Don't scream plz ^_^ Yes, I try to update at least ever 1-2 weeks for the sake of my reviewers health ^_^ J/k! Glad you like it!

**__**

**_SaKuRa LoVa_****_: _**All shall be revealed… I'm glad I didn't make things seem too obvious because some people got it, yet some ppl didn't ^_^

**__**

**_Silver-Kitsune Kazeko_****_: _**I know you hate cliff hangers ^_^ *pats on the head* Nah, the world's not against ya! How could it? ^_~ Eh..he..he, Plot, plot, what's the plot? *scratched head* is there a plot? The only plot I know of it trying to get S+S together and that's coming from the author ^_^ I guess there are a few complications weaved in with that major plot, but apart from that, who knows what the bloody plot is ^________^

**__**

**_Azi_****_: _**Yeah! Sirius shouldn't have died!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts crying ^_~*

**__**

**_Chico0221_****_: _**Yay you agree that Chloe isn't bad! *nods* You got it! (about your suspicion)

**__**

**_LiL oBs3ss3r_****_: _**Yep yep! Come on, you're ALWAYS right ^_^ Smart ^_^

**__**

[{[UnDiNe]}]: I'd die before ever giving up on this fic!

**__**

Sally: All shall be revealed, thanks for reviewing again ^_^

**__**

**_emerald wolf_****_: _***nods energetically* I hear ya! Da Eriol in my story sux, but you just gotta have a loser character in stories sumtimes ^_^ The way you worded that paragraph made me realise just how complicated I've made things ^______^ You're guess was right, good on ya. Won't tell ya which one though ^_~ I almost fell out of my chair when I read your review! You said nearly the exact things my best friend said when I read that chapter to her! ("Is Syaoran's father dead….Ew, maybe he's in bed with another women O_o") Just for the record though, do you mind me emailing ya when I update or do you want me not too?

**__**

**_ScarleT RoSe_****_: _**I will continue ^_^ One worded reviews are so much easier to read ^_^

**__**

Sparkly_Aura: That's such a cool name if you don't mind me saying ^_^ You're right, I love M2M's first album! I was listening to it one time and got all these idea's for Azure Flame! Gooood album ne? My fav song would probably be that last one…what's it called again? Blabbing's a good thing, don't worry ^_^ to answer your question, I'd have to say, she will be friends with Sakura but would YOU just go and forget your lover? Do you want me to inform you when I update?

**__**

**_Akiyhrah_****_: _**Yep, me and my cliff hangers ^______________^ Ergh, it was absolutely horrible when *cough* died. I'm glad I'm not the only one who cried! Tee Hee, that rhymes ^_^

**__**

Black kat : Glad you liked it!

**__**

**_Cherry Blossomz91_****_: _**Yep. Dead as a doornail ^_^ Gomen, I just felt like saying that ^_^

**__**

Helen: hehehe I lurve cliff hangers! *hands cliff-hangers a lolly pop* Glad you liked the chapter!

**__**

mich shell : I try not to include cliffhangers, I really do, but I can't help it ^_^ It definitely keeps ppl in suspense!

**__**

**_coey-anime-style_****_: _**Is your name Chloe or something? ^_^ It must be fate ^_~ J/k! Hope you like this chapter too.

**__**

**_Saky-li_****_: _**I'll try to include more S+S I promise ^_^

**__**

**_Pink Cherry Blossom_****_: _**Thanks! It was kinda cute and sad at the same time ne? Did you think I'd 4get about Syaoran's father? ^_~ As if! I've got plans 4 him ^_^ read on and try not to kill me! Tee hee, speaking of death……

**__**

Azure Angel: Hehe thanks Amy, I'm sorry 4 leaving ya in suspense considering it's the holidays and everything ^_^

**__**

Fiona #1: Thanks again for the emails ^_^ I'm honoured that a friend of Amy's likes Azure Flame too ^_^

**__**

Azure Flame

Chapter 14 - Forgiven, not forgotten

Sakura sat alone at lunch. Tomoyo had, had to go to a lunch time Choir rehearsal and she had no idea where everyone else was. In all honesty she didn't really care anyway. She had wanted time to think and she had got it. After Syaoran's comforting talk with her, he had helped him to realise that she could live without Eriol. He had also allowed her to realise that there was someone else out there for her - someone like him. She was mentally hitting herself on the head hard for not realising that fact sooner. If only she hadn't ignored the feelings and stopped being loyal to Eriol. How long HAD Eriol been interested in Tomoyo? Had she been oblivious to the subtle hints and signs? She knew people thought she was a bit dense but surely not that dense? Well it didn't matter anymore. Eriol didn't matter to her just as Kami hopefully didn't matter to Syaoran anymore. Speaking of Syaoran, Sakura had begun to wonder where he was. She had learnt that Chloe was also absent but where could the two of them be? Something hadn't happened had it? Nah. Someone would have heard about it by now if it had happened. There were probably sick or something.

Sakura left it at that and refused to think of other possibilities and the coincidence that both friends were away. Her thoughts however were interrupted as she saw a familiar figure walking across the grassed area. " Hi Miho," Sakura called out.

Miho stopped to look in the direction of her beckoner. " Oh hi Sakura."

" You look tired, are you alright?" Sakura asked her. Miho shrugged, "Yeah, it's just annoying cleaning up after everyone. It's not like Jesse-Bob's helping. He kept making even MORE mess when I was working my butt off cleaning the whole damn place up."

" What did he do?" 

"Mum let him have his friend **Manhoe** over. (there you go gen ^_^)Those two are biggest slobs on earth. And Manhoe's the biggest pervert you've ever seen! And it's no wonder really. He IS the son of my old tennis coach Danny…" Miho shuddered.

" What's wrong with that Danny guy?" Sakura asked curiously.

" Everything! He's probably in his 50's and he had bottle black hair! And he still likes it when kids call him "Danny," the sick bastard. I know that he's only a coach to feel up girls! It's happened to me many a time. It's disgusting really. And he's married! And now is stuck with a bratty son Manhoe!" Miho scoffed, "Like father like son indeed!" (*snickers* Did you like that twist gen? ^___^ Next time do you want to me to add in 'wanker chris?')

" I'm sorry to hear that Miho. How's Joey doing?"

" oh, him. I have no idea. We broke up, I think he needs to grow up more to have a steady girlfriend."

" Joey seems nice enough to me."

" Yeah he is nice. But I don't think he's ready for a serious relationship, so I broke up with him before either of us goes through hell in the future. Speaking of hell, Jesse-bob's been invited to a girls house. You know Juanita Rodriguez?"

Sakura nodded, Juanita was in her homeroom. She was only 15 and very pretty. She was obviously Spanish and had lovely long dark brown hair and almost black coloured eyes.

" Don't ask me why she'd want to hang around with someone like Jesse-bob!"

" Maybe she's blind or stopped taking whatever medication needed to make her sane," Sakura suggested. Miho nodded in agreement. " Yeap. Well the point of the story is, I have to be the one to take him there!"

" Bummer!"   
"Total drag! On the positive side, at least it's a few hours less of him!"

" You really hate your brother ne?"

"Not hate, more like want to disown…" Miho pulled a face, "If you had to live with him, you'd need therapy too! He's only one year younger than I am and think he's better than everyone!"

There was silence for a while until Miho spotted Yumei and Kai.

" What's the story with those guys anyway?" Sakura asked.

" Well no-one really knows. They do act like a couple sometimes, but I don't think they are," Miho replied. " I don't get it these days! Not one person in our group has a partner anymore!"

Sakura nodded, sadly. It was bad enough that her and Eriol were over but it was a shame that everyone else seemed to be as well.

///Class///

Maths had been a total drag for Sakura but she was pleasantly surprised when she came second in her class in a test. Her teacher was equally surprised and asked Sakura what had happened. Sakura scowled at her teacher's tone but when an image of Syaoran came into her mind, she simply smiled and muttered, " Thankyou Syaoran!"

In history she zoned out as her teacher prattled on about some old famous guy. In PDHPE she had felt remarkably less-enthusiastic at the thought that Syaoran wasn't there._ Stop thinking about him Kinomoto! Who cares where he is!_

Science however was the worst of all. Syaoran wasn't there, but ERIOL was. The two avoided looking at each other as much as possible but found they had no choice but to, for they had to present their science project to the class.

" Syaoran's not here, so let's use that as an excuse," Sakura suggested.

" Yeah, Li to the rescue as usual," Eriol remarked sourly. Sakura stared at him. " What's your problem with Syaoran?" She asked quietly.

" Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," Eriol replied. " Sorry if I happen to despise the guy who blabbed to my girlfriend and the guy who somehow managed to draw her attention away from me!"

" At least I WAS your girlfriend before you went and cheated with my best friend!" Sakura spat back coldly. Sakura did not know what got into her, but all she knew was that she had to get out of that class before she embarrassed herself or dissolved into tears. She stormed out of the room and went straight to the office. She hurriedly shoved her I.D card into the slot to show her absence and then charged over to her locker and slammed it shut. She collapsed onto the ground and started crying. _Eriol doesn't even care! He doesn't care about anything or me!_ She stayed crying until the bell rang for her last period. She hurriedly wiped her face on her sleeve and ran out of the school grounds. She knew her father and older brother would kill her if they knew that she was deliberately skipping school, so she couldn't return to her house because her brother got home earlier from his university on Monday's. So where to go?_ Syaoran..._

///Syaoran's POV///

What had he done wrong? Why could he have possibly not known? Why did he do that? Why?

Syaoran had his head in his hands again and his breathing had once again become irregular. His only comfort was Chloe. At least she's always be there for him, no matter what. He buried his head in Chloe's chest and she hugged him tighter. Syaoran admitted it. He really did. He confessed that he hated his father. A hatred so strong it had still burned in his heart. But now was different. Even though he had taken up the roll that his father had rejected, it always made him feel secure that he HAD a father even if he wasn't much help to Syaoran, but at least he was there. Not now. Not anymore.

That night had gone so wrong! Everything was still a blur to Syaoran. The party. He had felt so much anger towards Hiragizawa but that had been replaced by happiness when he had spent the rest of the evening with Sakura. But then when he got home! He had thought his father was officially off the drinks. He hadn't been wrong. His father HAD stopped drinking for weeks it had seemed. But that wasn't the point. Nothing's worse then finding your mother dead. Finding his father dead had somehow been 10 times worse.

At first Syaoran had been paralysed when he saw his father lying dead on the bed. He had suspected that the cause was from alcohol poisoning, it was then that he had seen the knife sticking out of his chest. He had then hurriedly covered Hiroki's eyes to prevent him from seeing that scene. The next few hours had been a complete blur to him. The police arriving. Syaoran still wasn't sure who had called them. Somehow Chloe had also come and sorted Hiroki out.

Syaoran still couldn't walk into that room. Nothing but his father's belongings remained there now. Chloe had insisted that she moved in with Syaoran and he agreed without any hesitation. 

"Are you sure your parents don't mind?" Syaoran quietly asked Chloe. She sighed. " Err, well…I know this isn't the best time to tell you this, but I know I can't lie…"

Syaoran looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. " Go ahead."

" Well, my parents don't know I'm here…"

" Oh, well why don't you ring them then?"

"No. It's not that simple. T-They don't know I'm here - as in, in Japan."

Syaoran bolted up. " WHAT?!"

Chloe nodded slowly. " I ran away."

" But why?"

There were tears in her eyes now. " Because I have no idea where my Dad is and my mother and her new boyfriend don't give a shit about me."

Despite his situation, Syaoran looked sympathetically at her. " Where did you stay?"

" At some motel place."

" So that's why you looked thinner recently."

" Y-You actually noticed?"

Syaoran gave a small smile, "How could I not know that? You're practically my sister!"

Chloe felt her heart do a nose dive. So that was all he felt towards her now. Just a sister. But she didn't expect much else from him. He had matured over the years. But Chloe couldn't help but feel just a little disappointed that there wasn't anything more, like when they were kids.

" What's wrong?" Syaoran's voice entered her thoughts. She snapped back into reality. " I'm so sorry Syaoran!"

" For what?"

"I'm such a burden to you aren't I?"

" No you're not!" Syaoran almost yelled back. Chloe wiped her face and clung onto Syaoran like a small child. " here you're father's dead and I'm in your way crying with my stupid problems!"

"It's alright. It's a distraction. But I don't care about all that. You're one of the most important people in my life. If you weren't here, I don't know how I'd cope!" Syaoran ended his speech by lightly kissing Chloe's hot forehead.

As was expected, Syaoran was completely devastated by his fathers death, but no matter how hard he tried to make it work, no-one could say a thing to make him feel any better. He really did love Chloe, but even she couldn't help. He seriously doubted that anyone could. But for some reason his heart yearned for someone else to be there with him. But he knew that there was no way she'd ever come there. Maybe his heart was longing extra hard because at that minute the doorbell rang. (^_^)

" I'll get!" Chloe volunteered. Syaoran sighed but let her. It was probably more police and investigators.

" Oh, Hi Sakura!" Syaoran heard Chloe say and immediately stood up. _Sakura! Thank god you're here!_

///Sakura's POV///

" Hi Chloe, are you guys alright? You weren't at school today!"

Chloe nodded, " Yeap. Speaking of which," Chloe paused to look at her watch," Shouldn't you still be there? Or did you have a free?"

Sakura looked uneasy, " Er, no I don't have a free period today. I skipped last period and had no place else to go."

" Oh okay. But now might not be the right time…"

"I'm sorry, maybe I should leave then."

Chloe nodded and began to close the door when Sakura heard a male voice call out, "No wait!" Syaoran appeared flushed in the hallway. " Hi Sak - er Kinomoto-san," Syaoran corrected himself hurriedly.

"You look flushed, I think I should go!" Sakura said embarrassedly.

" No please…stay," Syaoran pleaded. Chloe took one look at the two of them and sighed. " I'll leave you guys to it then."

Syaoran nodded his thanks at Chloe and led Sakura into his bedroom. Syaoran pulled up his desk chair and sat down, while Sakura awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed. Syaoran glanced at her stiff position, slightly amused. "That doesn't look very comfortable. This isn't the Queen's place, sit however you want!"

Sakura looked at him horrified, "But this is your BED!"

" Yeah, and?"

"And…well..I dunno! It's your private space!" 

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. " I don't mind." There was silence for a few minutes and Syaoran's eyes wandered to his alarm clock. " hey, shouldn't you be in school still?"

" Yeah….I skipped last period."

" Really? Why?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura looked down at her shoes, " because I hate Eriol," she said quietly.

" Join the club. Don't worry about him. You deserve better then that sleazebag." Syaoran felt arms rap around his neck. " It was horrible! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I really -"

"-hate him?" Syaoran asked with a smile.

"un! I hope my Dad let's Touya kill him!" She looked up, confused as she felt a drop of water on her neck. " W-What's wrong Syaoran?"

Syaoran shook his head and wiped his face hurriedly with his sleeve. " Don't worry," he told her.

" No, what? I-I-I don't like it when your sad!" Syaoran gripped her tighter and clenched his eyes shut.

" Well, well," he felt a lump arise in his throat, "last night, my father, he was…"

" He was what?" Sakura pressed.

" I FOUND MY FATHER DEAD ALRIGHT!" Syaoran exclaimed and Sakura looked at him aghast. " What?!"

"That's right. And somehow, even after all I've been through…I…I don't hate him! But I want to! He abandoned Hiroki and me twice! But this time, there's no going back. Everything's all gone wrong and it's all my fault!"

" No it's not Syaoran! Why would you think it's all your fault?!" Sakura asked.

" because, I killed my mother alright?!"

" No you didn't, you said she dies of cancer, so of course it's not your fault!"

Syaopran took a shaky breath, " That's not the full story."

Sakura didn't know what to say. She was absolutely horrified to learn that Syaoran's father had died. She didn't know what to say to him. She, herself was sill shocked by the news and to think she's come to his place for sympathy and to use it as a hideout form her brother! That's the kind of person she was! She didn't deserve to be in his arms right now! No. Chloe deserved it more than she. Chloe and Syaoran had known each other for way longer than she had. So why was she in his arms? _But I don't mind. I'm lost for words though! Seeing Syaoran cry is pretty scary! I don't know what to do, what to say! I want to help Syaoran, I really do, but do I really have that kind of power? Do I really make a difference?_

"Syaoran, when someone close…passes on, you feel as if everything's all your fault, but I know for a fact that it isn't! You didn't kill your father, OR your mother!"

" What makes you so sure that I didn't?" Syaoran asked quietly.

" Because I know you." She ran her hand gently over his back, " but if it makes any difference, you can tell me why you ' killed your mother.'"

There was silence, then Syaoran replied, "I was only 11 and Hiroki was only 1. Hiroki began crying because he had some illness that had been passed down from his late parents and neither my Dad or I were in hearing range. My Dad was out at the pharmacy getting Hiroki medicine and I was hanging up the washing with my walkman blearing. Anyway, half way to Hiroki's room, my mother had an asthma attack," Syaoran paused and choking back a sob he continued, " if I hadn't had my damn music up so loud I would've heard her-"

__

"But that doesn't mean you killed her!" Sakutra argued. Syaoran silenced her, lemme finish. When I was ironing a few day back I had found her puffer in one of her pockets and had forgotten to give to back to her. If I'd given it back to her, she would've lived. But now thanks to me she died."

__

What do I say? Syaoran won't listen to me if I tell him it wasn't his fault and that she should've had a spare one! She felt tears escape her own eyes. _I had no idea that Syaoran had to live with that guilt which only got bigger when his father died! I know it's not his fault but what could I possibly do to make him realise that? I don't know what happened to his father, but I've got to make him feel better…one problem though,…HOW?_

"Syaoran, death isn't anyone's fault. If it was all your fault as you claim, then why didn't your mother have a spare puffer? If she was still here, I'm sure she wouldn't want you feeling this way!" When Syaoran said nothing she continued, " Please Syaoran! You've got to stop blaming yourself and calm down. I…I'm here for you and I know I can't make you feel better, but -"

"You do make me feel better."

" Hoe?"

" Your presence makes a huge difference. I know I can't change the past but… I can change the future right? So Sakura, please I want to let you know that I-I"

" Lunch is ready!" Chloe called. She stuck her head in the doorway, " Oh whoops. Sorry for interrupting, but you should eat Syaoran!"

Sakura smiled and let go of Syaoran. " You're lucky for having Chloe here, she really cares for you ne?"

Chloe blushed, "so are you hungry Syaoran?" he shook his head. "You'll feel better if you eat! I know my cooking skills don't win awards but I Haven't poisoned anyone yet!" she said brightly. Syaoran smiled but shook his head. " Thanks anyway Chloe, but I'm really not hungry."

Sakura looked at Syaoran, " Are you sure Syaoran? Foods good!" Realising she sounded stupid she added, " I mean, food's good for the body system." Syaoran glanced at her warily. After some hesitation he nodded, " fine."

Chloe glanced at Sakura. _So he'll listen to HER!_ _But I'm not offended. Sakura's definitely something. If she's the one that makes Syaoran happy now, then that's okay with me._

The three of them ate their food in silence. Chloe had made Chicken sandwiches ??? Syaoran's favourite. Finding herself uncomfortable with the silence, Sakura suddenly asked, " Where's Hiroki?"

Chloe swallowed her mouthful before answering, "At Megumi's house. I explained the situation and she gladly offered to mind him."

Syaoran glanced up at Sakura's face. "I'm sure he's fine Sakura," he told her. _Wow. It seems Syaoran knows Sakura really well…_Chloe noted, taking a sip of her lemonade.

" If you want we could go see him?" Syaoran suggested.

" Oh, I didn't know you jumped at any chance to escape my cooking!" Chloe joked.

" Damn right!" he replied. _He told a joke. He's amazing how he copes with these kind of things._ _That's one of the many reasons why I admire him. Why did this have to happen? Just when it seemed Syaoran was happiest._ Chloe sighed. _I really am a burden to him. I should've just stayed in America… _She was unaware of Syaoran's gentle calming eyes examine her while the thought. "I think your cooking's really great Chloe," Syaoran finally said. Chloe's head snapped back up. "I knew you were just joking Syaoran."

" Just checking. You gonna come see Hiroki too?"

Chloe hesitated, " Maybe not. I think it's best if I stay here," she replied slowly. Syaoran looked slightly disappointed, but left it at that. On their way out Syaoran whispered in Chloe's ear, "You know you're always welcome here."

Chloe stared at his retreating back. _How does he ALWAYS know what I'm thinking?! It's unfair!_ she pouted and then smiled. " Thanks Xiao," she whispered.

///A few hours later///

It was late at night and Chloe carefully tuned on the lamp in Syaoran's father's bedroom. Glancing around the room, she decided to start at his draws. Chloe knew that Syaoran was blaming himself and was desperate to prove that he wasn't. Anything would do and she knew that anything had to be there somewhere. Finally she wiped her sweaty face and sighed. It had surely been over an hour and a half and she had found nothing. Nada. Not a single thing that would help. She collapsed on the bed and stared out the window. _No natter what happens, the moon never changes…_(hehe I stole that thought from Hiko in the 3rd Rurouni Kenshin OVA ^_^)

///flashback///

"Xiao! Why is the moon so far away?" a 5 year-old Chloe asked.

"It's far away in outer space," a 7 year-old Syaoran replied.

"Then why does it have all those holes in it?" Chloe observed.

" meteors."

" Mete-what?"

"Meteors. They're big rocks that fall from the sky. Thing like them hit the moon and voila. You've got a hole," Syaoran informed her, boredly. 

" Wow, you know so much!" she exclaimed, impressed.

" I guess. I've never been too thrilled with space though."

" But stars are so pretty!" Chloe argued.

Syaoran wrinkled his nose up. " Eww, you girls are all the same!"

Chloe glared at him I indignantly. " Am not!"

"Are too!"

" Am not!"

Syaoran grinned at her. " yeah you are. I still remember that time you asked me to play barbies with you!"

"Yeah, well you and your Dad always play soccer!" She argued back.

"You've got me there," Syaoran admitted. Rolling onto his back he added, "And you're so stubborn."

"Stubborn?"

" Yes. But don't worry," he looked Chloe in the eye and realised that the stars were reflected in them, " I like you like that!" He rolled onto his side and heard a shriek of protest.

" Ow, you meanie!"

"What did I do?" Syaoran asked confused.

" Elbowed my in the face!" she replied and rubbed her forehead.

" Don't worry, I'll kiss it better," Syaoran offered and kissed the red mark. Chloe stared up at him. " That feels funny," she informed him. Syaoran rolled his eyes, " You won't say to that to my face in a few years time!"

" huh?"

" Never mind…"

//End of flashback///

Chloe smiled slightly. _And he was right. I don't think that anymore._ She sighed again and glanced around the room. _Draws? Check. Closet? Check. Bed-side draw? Check. Desk? Nup. I can't believe I haven't checked the desk!_ She rolled off the bed and walked over to the desk. Sitting down in the wooden chair she examined a nearby book. _Old bank books? He was saving for Syaoran's university fees…_Picking up another book she found it was some old scrap book with lots of articles in it. That's all that was there. Putting the two books down, her little finger scraped the side of something else. It was a smaller book with a faded green cover on it. _I see Syaoran shares his father's favourite colour! _She thought amused. Opening up to the front page she realised what it was. _Oh my God! It's his Diary!_ She put the Diary in her pocket and turned off the lamp. Walking into her new room, she flopped down on the bed and began reading. After a while she grinned. _Syaoran's dad was a character! Just like I remembered him!…Oh how sweet, he mentions me!_ She yawned and glanced at her purple digital watch._2:35? How long have I been reading this?_ She wondered. _Oh well. After this entry then…_soon after, her eyes widened and she sat up. _My gosh! Syaoran HAS to see this!_

///TO BE CONTINUED///

I tried to make this chapter's ending have a not so important cliff-hanger after all the complaints I got ^_^ Just so you know the next chapters going to be called ' Something to remember' and you'll find out alllllll about Syaoran's father. And one other thing, I'm verrrrrry happy because my aunt is back home safe now!!! I was so happy infact, I was able to finish writing this crap chapter.

Lots of reviews = good chappies and me being able to get to know you guys better ^_^

Until then, Ja ne and arigato!


	16. Something to remember

Hello everyone! I'm so stressed! I have an English short story due soon and the maximum amount of words I'm allowed to use, equals one of these chapters. In other words my short story equals only one of the chapters I write for Azure flame! I'm doomed! ^_^ I hope you guys celebrated Syaoran's B'day! ^_^ That was a looong time ago though but I hadn't put up a chapter then so I'm gonna say it now. HAPPY B'DAY SYAO-KUN! ^___^

And remember this chap is Syaoran's dad's diary. Not a chapter where stuff happens in the present k?? good ^_^

**Answers to reviews:**

**_Sakura-miaka: _**hehe I'll gladly kill Eriol 4 ya ^_^ 

**_Sally: _**Thankyou!

**_SaKuRa LoVa: _**Yeah, I wonder how hiroki feels too! I'm glad that you think Chloe's nice!

**_Chico0221: _**Yeah, if Syaoran cries you know it's gotta be bad ^_^ and there's nothing too shocking about the diary. But you can judge that urself

**_Kerochan: _**heheh I wish! Yep. Totally right. Eriol=loser, Syaoran=poor boy S+S=definitely ^_^

**_kawaii_****_ sakura: _thankyou**

**_Helen: _**thankyou so much!**__**

**_LiL oBs3ss3r: _**Lol I;m glad you appreciate my Manhoe name ^_^ that was just a joke at school and so I used it here ^_^ and you are smart. Because nothing happens next- apart from the whole diary thing. And I am turning into ice, because in Australia it's winter!

**_ScarleT RoSe: _**thanks ^_^

**_Akiyhrah: _**yeah sweet chap ^_^ really? Has it already been your b'day yet? Cool! Happy birthday! and even cooler – u live in Canada! The boy I had a crush on for 6 years came form there. Unfortunately he also moved back there *sighs* and he was so hot too! His name is Brett. But about the weather, I can NOT imagine it snowing for Christmas! I love it hot on chrissy day!

**_emerald wolf: _**thanks so much!!!! Yeah poor chloe. Been rejected ^_^  I don't have AIM. How do you get it. My friend has AIM so I want it too ^_^

**_crystal-chan: _**thanks so much. I'm glad ur reading it again!

**_Cherry Blossomz91: _**yeah good point. But I'd be so sad that I'd want to see the diary, because I'd be missing him so much, ya know?

**_KawaiinessPnay: _**errr this has been bothering me 4 a long time…what's AU mean??? Yep chloe's good. Yeah it's freaky that Eriol's kinda her father ^_^

**_asure_****_ angel:_ heheh yep. Manhoe isn't real though, it was just a joke going around at my bus stop so I included it in ^_^ I miss u heaps!**

**_miss_k_****_: _**heheh yeah. That's what my friend said. She said she hates eriol. I asked her y and she said: because you've put me off him from your story ^_^ yeah. But s+s do have a kissing scene planned ^_________^

**_Kitty:_** thankyou thankyou thankyou!!!

**_demi-kaijuu_**: yeah I guess it is a cliffhanger. Well thanks 4 telling me that ^_^

**Cherry-SweetHeart:** thanks. Sumtimes this site's boring!

a**_ccursed-angel_**: so u did review in chapter 1 ^_^ I hate it when the site's experiencing overload!

**_Black Kitty Kat: _**thanks

**_Sirenity_****_: _don't worry. This story will end after chapter 20. Thanks but I'm so not as good as shakespere ^_^ **

**_LiL DuDeTtE: _**thanks 4 liking it dude.

**_Azure Flame _**

**Chapter 15 – Something to remember**

**Dear Diary, **

Today Yelan and I found out extraordinary news. My dear Yelan is pregnant with a child. We're not sure what sex it is, but leave it up to Yelan to want a surprise. I've had my fair share of surprises lately – my annoying job as a doctor. I expect we'll be packing for Yelan's hometown – Hong Kong, soon enough for the operation I've been sent to perform. So the baby is most likely to be born there. It's turned out for the best though, I've never seen Yelan happier at the thought of our child being born in her hometown – I guess kind of like a tradition with her. Hang on a sec, my mobile's going off; I bet it's another emergency call from a good as dead patient. Gosh I realize how mean that sounds, but don't mind me, I'm in a crappy mood. (could you tell?)

**- Rei Li.**

Dear Diary,

Yelan had I have finally got around to considering names for the baby. After much debating and compromises, we had decided that if it is a girl, she'll be called Miki, and if it is a boy he'll be called Xiao Lang (it means 'little wolf' in Chinese) 

Any other news? Come on Li think. Oh that's right, I think I may have convinced Yelan to see Star Wars (Return of the Jedi) again with me this weekend. Hopefully everything will follow through. I'm a GREAT convincer after all – I think she got a bit suspicious when I _tried emphasis on TRIED to cook her a fairly decent meal. Now don't get me wrong, I can really cook up a storm…when I read the recipe properly. Well as I'm sure you could imagine I really __did cook up a storm – literally of course. I succeeded in not only burning the pork, but setting the stove on fire. Yelan forgave me though…after the screaming that was. Oh well, no-one's perfect._

Ja ne – **Rei** Li****

Dear diary,

I'm just warning you that I probably won't be able to write for ages. My great aunt's really sick and I have to fly over to Taiwan and look after her. Stupid old bat! She probably just wants some pampering of some sort. Yikes! Just the though of massaging her wrinkly paper-bag shoulders with massage cream. If my writing seems at all messy, it's because I'm shuddering horribly at the thought of it. And just in case that's the case, I've asked Yelan to by a truck load of disinfectant. I'm _verrrrrryprepared. I admit I'm not fussed over the idea of leaving Yelan.  The pregnancy is barely over 2 months, but you never know what could happen. Let ya know if I survive the disgusting seedy woman – aka. My great aunt._

Pray for me! Sayonara – note the whole somber 'farewell' used. For I will surely be dead after this trip to Taiwan. No offence Great Aunt… eh..he..he

Dear Diary,

Yo, I've only got a few minutes. Unfortunately – or fortunately form my point of view ^_^ Great Aunt really is sick. It's quite disgusting to hear her raspy cough all the time. I'm seriously considering buying earmuffs! Or maybe that won't be enough…what about a gas suit? Speaking of flatulence, my Grandfather's there as well. And you know how much I can't stand his farting problems! Bloody hell he needs to control his bowel movements! Well we don't need a bell to put around his neck anymore – every time he even takes one step he farts, so naturally we know where he has – kind of hard not to since all the plants wilt whenever he's a few metres away! I think wearing a nose plug might look a bit offensive to poor old Pa, but I'm not even sure if giving him a box full of toilet spray might hint he could wake the living dead. I rang Yelan up to discuss my mortal peril but she just got all scornful at me and told me to stop being stupid and try being nice and sympathetic to my relatives. I knew she was holding back a smile though. I can't wait to return home – shouldn't be too long since old Great Aunt's got her foot firmly in her grave. I even preordered her coffin. Great bargain. 25% off. I think it's been used before though ^_^ Just joking…wait I think I hear a noise. It's Great Aunt Haruka. Betta go, if she reads this I'm in the dog house. Wait!  I don't have to worry, she's practically blind anyway! ^_^  hehehe I just realsied 'Haruka' means wind. Well at least I've heard it does. I think it's a better suited name to my grandfather ^_^

Better go, great aunt's having yet _another of her annoying coughing fits._

**Ja** – Rei Li.****

**Dear Diary,__**

Only news of interest this week – Great Aunt's finally keeled over and is as dead as a doorknob. Strangely enough my rel's (relative) didn't quite appreciate the joke that I made. I guess saying that they should just bring Pa to visit her up and he'd wake her up right away. Don't they smell the awful odour that comes out of Pa's pants whenever he farts?! Yeah! Obviously not.  Yelan want me to stay home and take a break – apparently I'm driving _her up the tree as well with my little tiffs and not so funny, more like offensive jokes. Now I'm really pissed off. She can't tell me what to do!_

- **Rei** Li        ****

**Dear Diary,**

Help. It's dark. I'm writing this with the light of my watch. What the hec am I doing you ask? I'm lying in a coffin, and there's someone keeping my company. Yes, Great Aunt. But she's dead so the only entertainment around here is me flicking her nose and watching the dead flabby skin jingle. But I'm really hungry! Maybe I'll have to resort to eating my own hand!....No wait, Great Aunt's double chin looks inviting – although I am turned off by the dribble marks. OH NO! The battery on my watch is dead so there's no more light!

Since I'm not going anywhere anytime soon and currently stuck in between my Great Aunt's legs and buried 5 metres underground I may as well tell you how I got here. I got distracted by something shiny. Sure, I know what your thinking, _how typical of Rei but seriously I did. I think it was just the reflection of my grandmother's glass eye though. The next thing I know, the lid went on and I was stuck in a recycled coffin with a dead corpse! I wish I had just stayed home! Oh damn, soccer would've been on now. Maybe I can use her hair as an antenna. It's as hard as metal and the same colour too – maybe it's because of the decaying process. Or maybe I can use her head as the ball. Believe me, when you're stuck in a coffin, you're desperate for any entertainment! But on second thoughts, if her head snaps off I won't be able to super glue it back together.. All I've got with me a is a small bottle of disinfectant – I told you I was prepared! *makes gagging sounds*_

….did I just hear a rumble? Is it an earthquake?! I'm too young to die!

OMG! Is that my great Aunt? Is she gone all moldy already? Now wait. It smells more like rotten eggs shoved up a camel's ass… Great Aunt! You didn't? ^_~

Hang on, I recognize the smell now, it's granddad! Please save me granddad!!!! If you do, I'll NEVER call you a 'crippled old man' to your face again!....for a day at least. Betta go and scream some more.

Luv **_Rei_****_ Li_**

**Dear Diary,**

I can see the light!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remind me never to get stuck in a coffin k? I'm on my way home, baby and couldn't be happier. Oh right, how I got out of that coffin! Well, it turns put granddad was just leaving the graveyard and therefore didn't hear me screaming. So for a few more hours I sat there and ended up asleep. A woke up to the sound of bumping. The next thing I know, there's a ping pong ball stuck up my great Aunts tits. No not a good sight. Anyways I picked it up and managed to make the hole in the lid bigger (you see the ping pong ball went through the coffin lid!) I think I scared the kids 0playign there though. How would you feel if you went to get your ping pong ball and a hand shot up from the coffin and gave it back to you? Hehe, I thanked them though. Shame they thought was a ghost… But how disrespectful they were! Playing a game of Ping-Pong over graves! So what did I do? I told them off! I said: You need to respect your elders more! Yeah, yeah, I know I'm such a hypocrite.  Betta go, I'm starving!

Love **_Rei_****_ Li_**

**Dear Diary,**

I swear as soon as I stepped one foot off the plane I started kissing the sweet, sweet ground of Japan. Tasted a bit disgusting actually. But my face stings terribly. When I was kissing the ground, a breeze swept through and lifted this old ladies skirt up. She looked down, saw my position and immediately got the crazy idea that I wanted to stare up at her knickers. Seriously how dumb! Even I wouldn;'t have the nerve to call upon the winds to lift up _her_ skirt! Terrible fashion sense if I do say so myself. Anyway I think it gave her some sick satisfaction of the fact that I was even _interested _in seeing her panties and pretended to be annoyed and started attacking me with her hand bag. Of course Yelan was too busy laughing at me to even help me out.

That's all, Ja – Rei Li

**Dear Diary,**

I'm fine now. Not a single ounce of criticism left in me. I took a day off and I am officially nice now ^_^ It was a great chance for me and Yelan to *cough* well you know. I'm quite exited. Yelan's stomach has grown somewhat and soon enough I'll be a father. Bloody hell there goes the phone again. Better answer it, Yelan had a headache and will kill me if she wakes up again. I think her hormones are going psycho.

Ja – **Rei**** Li**

**Dear Diary,**

Just a little warning, pregnant woman are not fun to be around. I feel like a personal slave now. I;'ve even had to take time off work. Yelan gets irritated if a _pin_ drops let alone a whole _bookcase of heavy, thick books. No for once it wasn;t my fault. One of the hooks holding it in place must have decided to fall because CRASH it went. And then the screaming started. And of course she has all the weird craving.  I'll never __ever understand how she can eat chips dipped in melted chocolate. I keep telling her that she'll get fat, but she just looks at me, points to her stomach and says: 'You think?! It's not gonna make a difference!' I was only tying to help!_

Oh shit, I forgot we ran out of fries and the soon-to-be mother is craving bad for them. Betta go run to the shops and get some for her. Ja - ** Rei** Li****

**Dear Diary,**

I was bored so I glanced out the window and saw fat ole isherwood – ya know, the 'trench coat mafia participant?' well I though to myself, dear old Isherwood…SHE'S THE SOLE REASON THE PAPER BAG INDISTRY IS STILL IN BUSINESS!

Gotta go, ** Rei**** Li.**

**Dear Diary,**

Only three more months to go till the birth, Sure I'm tired, but it's worth it to feel 'it' kicking. My friends recently asked me if I want it to be a girl or a boy. And to tell the truth I dunno really. Whatever sex it is I'm happy with. But I guess having a boy would be nice. I can set a good example ^_^ Okay, maybe not. Bad idea. I'm not sure if Yelan could stand another me in the house ^_^

**Dear Diary,**

One month to go! I can't wait. We've got the baby's cot ready and we've picked out yellow clothes so whether it's a boy or a girl it won't be offended. Am I ready to be a mother **(A/N: oh gosh, why did I type that? ^__________^ take two: )  Am I ready to be a father? I'll try my best to be. You know that writing in my diary is a stress release kind of thing, so I know I can b very sarcastic in here and all, but I'm not really THAT rude in public.. I hope at least. But as my work get's tighter, I won't be able to write as often.**

Love **_Rei_****_ Li_**

****

**Dear Diary,**

It's a boy! So his name is Xiao Lang! I'm so happy! He's so cute1 And he had my amber eyes! He's only a two weeks old and he's so adorable, I can't stop hugging him ^_^ Yelan keeps teasing me saying I make a good mother. But he's a really well behaved baby if I do say so myslef1 Like of course he cries, but all babies do but still! I know that one day he'll make me verrrrry proud! The hec, I'm proud of him already! I can't stop staring into those gorgeous, big baby, amber eyes. I love it when he sleeps though – which is most of the time. What a good baby, let's his Dad watch the soccer matches in peace and quite ^_^ Just joking..

_Hello Rei's diary,  this is his concerned wife. I think I have to look Rei in a room, Xiao needs his rest you know! I know he's adorable, but you need some sleep too! See ya, Lotsa luv, Yelan!_

**Dear Diary,**

I told you Xiao would make me proud! He can already walk and his very first word I'm pleased to say his first words were: dada – socca. He knows I like my soccer! Oh I can't wait till Xiao grows older, than we can play soccer together! Oh I can't wait!!!!

- **_Rei_****_ Li_**

****

**Dear Diary,**

I'm so embarrassed! Okay here's the story. Xiao Lang started crying right? And Yelan was our shopping so I had to take care of him. Normally I'm okay with these kinds of things but not this time. I couldn't figure out what was making him cry! Anyways, I tried everything but to no avail! I tried to change his nappy, but couldn't find any so I had to use a tea towel instead! Then he still was crying, so I decided to give him some milk right, but I remembered Yelan telling me that he couldn't drink from a bottle yet, so I er…..well I found this invention called 'strap-on breasts' and felt like a real loser wearing fake breasts, but if it shut lil' Xiao up, I was willing to do anything! But the only problem was Xiao seemed to then be sacred by me ^_^ so to encourage him I saod things like: Come to Daddy. It's milking time! Oh come on Xiao! Believe me, it tastes gooooOOOd ^_~ but he seemed even more scared ^_^ so Yelan walked in the dorr and dropped the plastic bags she was holding. I don't blame her too. What I sight it must have been! Xiao lang crying with a tea towel just barely covering his willie – I CAN'T put nappies on alright! And me standing there with tits on. I explained my plight to Yelan and she giggled and took a bottle of milk form her handbag. Of course Xiao lang stopped crying after that and fell asleep. KAWAIIII!!! Oh sorry, back to story, anyway I told Yelan that she had said Xiao wasn't ready to drink out of a bottle and she laughed and told me she had actually said: Xiao CAN drink out of a bottle now. Oops. Don't I feel stupid!

- Rei Li

**Dear Diary,**

 The funniest thing happened today1 Xiao is now 3 so Yelan decided he was old enough to take shopping. I went with them. Yelan stared at me with disbelief written all over her face and so I told her that I would give up even soccer to see my little son going shopping. So off we went. Xiao Lang sat in that little baby seat thing on the top of the trolley and I pushed it, while Yelan went in all directions for the groceries and to buy Xiao Lang a new dummy – you see his old dummy somehow ended up down the toilet and for once it wasn't me. Anyway, we happened to pass a woman with – if I do say so, the biggest tits you've ever seen! Ana apparently Xiao agreed and he…….…God I can't write it, I'm laughing too hard! He reached out to have a feel of them. I was laughing so hard and even Yelan was laughing. Of course the lady didn't find it that funny and stalked off muttering about 'kids these days' well of course I couldn't stop chuckling the whole shopping trip and so to shut me up Yelan playfully glared at me and said: He learns too many things form YOU!

Too true ^_^ - Rei Li

**Dear Diary,**

Xiao Lang is now ready to go to pre-school! So as a treat I let him sit in my lap while I watched the soccer. But how was I to know that after the soccer as a very, very, VERY naughty show on. Well Xiao looked up at me and asked: Daddy, what are they doing?

Gosh, he's too young to know these things to o but I didn't know what to say, so I answered: The nice man is parking his car in the nice woman's garage. Everybody does it now a days.

Little did I know that when Yelan grabbed her car keys and called for Xiao Lang to come, he looked up at her and asked: Is daddy going to park his car in your garage? Yelan was speechless. She looked at me and growled: REI LI! So in my defence I replied: I said No such thing….eh..he?

- Rei Li

**Dear Diary,**

As you know I am basically writing an entry a year now since things are so hectic, to this is this years diary entry: Xiao is now 5 and has made a really nice friend. Her names Chloe and she's really sweet. She got blonde hair and eyes like the sky and even speaks English! Xiao and her get along like a house on fire and I couldn't be happier for him! Those too also seem t end upin a lot of mischief as well though, but that can't be hekped, after all,

they are just kids Syaoran is a boy He takes after me 

That's all I can think of right no, so Ja ne – Rei Li

**Dear Diary,**

Xiao had his athletics carnival today. I'm extremely proud that he won practically all he events he went in. But of course, whether you win or not is irrelevant as long as he had fun – which he did anyway ^_^ You know I should really listen to my own advice. I know it doesn't matter what place you come, but he was in the 100m running event and I could see that he was going to come second, so I kinda managed to throw a stick onto the race track and the boy coming first, kinda tripped…eh..he..he, needless to say, Xiao won.

-Rei Li

**Dear Diary,**

 Xiao's still in year one and just turned 7! We went to a fete and he bought a fake spider. Anyways, that night while Yelan was making dinner, Xiao and I slipped it into her side of the bed and when she went to bed she screamed so loud the glass windows could've shattered! Xiao and I high-fived and that was that ^_^

-Rei Li

**Dear Diary,**

Today Xiao went on his Year 2 excursion to the zoo. He was luckily in a group with his best friends Kai and of course Chloe. And I was their group supervisor ^_^ It was really fun! I love animals, they are so cute! But when the lunch break was over I couldn't find the boys/girl anywhere. I eventually found a scare looking Kai covered in Band-Aids and I immediately knew what had happened. This is how it went.

Me: Oh gosh, lemme guess, Syaoran (his name translated into Japanese) made you face your fears?

Kai: *nods*

Me: what happened?

Kai: He locked me in a monkey enclosure and a monkey threw me into a tree!

Me: Yeah, he's terrible like that! But don't worry, he was just concerned for you, that's all. I remember he once made me give my grandmother a bath – and confiscated my trusty disinfectant. It was horrible.

Kai: *gives small laugh*

But Xiao can be really shocking sometimes! It's kinda sweet in a way that he cares for people though. He doesn't like it when people are scared and so he'll try to make you happier by over coming your fears. Unfortunately he just INCREASED mine ^_^

-Rei Li

**Dear Diary,**

Today I took Syaoran and Yelan for a family picnic. We set up a nice blanket and had really nice food prepared by Yelan of course. But the best part of that day is that I was able to play a game of soccer with Xiao. He's such a good player and I can easily se why he's the captain of his soccer team at both school and in his soccer team. I was going to go easy of him, but it turned out I didn't need to, because boy was Xiao a challenge! Well after about an hour or so, Xiao was ahead of me in the points department and he made a weird kick so that the ball hit some poor old lady. I cracked up laughing and after Xiao had apologized he looked at me firmly in the eye and said: why are you laughing? You're the one that losing.  Well that shut me up! And we ended up tying! We were so puffed out by it all that we slumped down on the grass, out of breath. Yelan then joined us and excitedly started telling us how proud she was of us and all the funny parts of our match. Xiao was just beaming with joy at the praise. When Yelan had finished, we started commenting on what shapes the clouds looked like. One of the best day's in my life!

-Rei Li

**Dear Diary,**

Guess what? I have another son! He's adopted. It was so sad! His parents had just abandoned him. The sick bastards! How can anyone just abandon their child like that? Well of course Yelan had no hesitation to take him in and the adoption is official. The boy's name is Hiroki, he's barely 3 months old and Xiao is 9. Hiroki had a dark brown – almost black hair (like my own) and big sapphire blue eyes. Xiao Lang is being a great help and had no problem adjusting to his new brother. I know the age difference is great – almost 10 years difference, but Xiao Lang is amazing and really caring. Hiroki will grow up happily with us and I will make sure of it!

- Rei Li

**Dear Diary,**

Xiao has now reached double digits! We had a fairly big party where Xiao invited all his friends to celebrate the birthday of our now 10 year old son! It was great, but then the kids made lots of dust and Yelan kept sneezing. It's such a shame she has asthma ne? hope she's alright now!

-Rei Li

**Dear Diary,**

Something awful's happened. I can't even write properly I'm shaking so hard. Yelan had a bad asthma attack and couldn't breath properly.

I was out at the pharmacy getting medicine so I wasn't there when she had it. I came home, hiroki was crying and Xiao Lang was in tears. The moment I had stepped through the door, Xiao charged at me, crying. I hugged him thinking he was just upset about a broken toy or something like that. When he told me Yelan had died I didn't believe him.

I don't know what to do. It's like I'm in a nightmare and need to wake up. How can yelan be gone? How can anything possibly be the same now that yelan's gone!

-Rei Li

**Dear Diary,**

I can't stop crying. I know I should be strong for Xiao and Hiroki but I just can't. My world has been turned upside down and I can't do a thing about it I've locked myself in my room, because I just can't look at the kids anymore. Especially Xiao. Whenever I do, I can see Yelan's bright smiling face. That should make me happier, but I'm not. It's like someone's trying to torment me.

- Rei Li

**Dear Diary,**

I decided that being cooped up in this room isn't going to do anyone any good. I can't abandon Xiao or Hiro. What did I do to deserve this? I try my best, I really do, but WHY DID YOU ABANDON MY KAMI-SAMA?! WHY DID YOU TAKE YELAN AWAY FROM ME?

If only I had been there! I could've helped her. Life SUCKS – Rei Li

**Dear Diary,**

Xiao's in year 5. Hiroki's 1. Time has only slightly healed the wounds that will forever remain in me. I've decided to drown my sorrow in a drink or too.

See you later Rei Li.

**Dear Diary,**

It's been so long! And worst of all I HATE MYSELF! That 'drink or too' turned out to be, maybe more than 3000000000000000 drinks! I was so fucking drunk that I left Xiao and Hiroki and left. Xiao – or Syaoran as he likes to be known as now, is in year 10. Yes I've missed 6 years of his life! Hiroki is now 6 and as far as I know quite happy in year 1. I can't face them anymore. I've locked my self up once again in my room. I can't face hiroki because I know he's afraid of me and I can't face Syaoran, because after what I've done to him. I swore years and years ago that I would make sure Hiroki would grow up happily and that I'd never abandon any of my sons and now I realize I have. I think to myself, how could Syaoran have taken care of hiroki for 6 years when he was barely 11? Syaoran and Hiroki were one of the best things that could have happened to me, and I can't bare all this guilt.

- Rei Li

**Dear Diary,**

Whenever I see Syaoran taking care of Hiroki, I can't help but be proud of him. But then I realize I shouldn't be thinking that, I should be disgraced that Syaoran had to grown-up so fast. I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but I can't face Syao anymore. Not now, not ever. Not after all the things I had done to him and Hiroki. The saddest part is, I can definitely see Yelan in him. And that just makes me feel a whole lot worse. What makes humans act the way they do? What made ME act the way I did. How can I possibly be a father now? When my heart has lost it's song. You know what? I'll go as far as saying that I've lost my soul as well. At least, that's how it feels now.

- Rei Li

**Dear diary,**

Syaoran just left to attend a party with Chloe. He looked really great and made sure that Hiroki was confident with staying with me.  Just great. My own children think I'm a monster. Finally someone that agrees with me.

_You're not a monster_

What??? Am I delusional?

_For once, no.___

Who are you?

_Guess_

God?

_Thanks a lot. Do I really sound like that?_

No?

_Anyway, stop beating yourself up about this_

Why? And no offence but you're freaking me out!

_You're so kind. Rei, I know you're depressed but it's not going to solve fix everything. Gohan will forgive you ^_^_

Gohan? Only Yelan joked about that!

_Yeah, I can't believe you even considered calling out first son Gohan!_

Yelan? Why? And I can't believe you remembered that!

_It's not hard to forget it. I made me laugh so much. Calling your son Gohan! Really, your stomach was thinking for you as usual._

Meal was a good name for Syaoran though…

_Think whatever you wish honey. Even now you manage to make me laugh!_

Please don't tell me I'm hallucinating!!

_You're not._

But it's hard to believe that my diary is talking to me!

_You're so silly. _

Yelan?! But how?!

_I'm worried about you._

I've missed you so much though!

_I know. But please be happy again. I don't think Hiroki's even SEEN you smile._

How can I?

_What's different from anytime?_

You're not here

_Baka__._ I'm always here!__

Really?

_You doubt me? Why are you crying?_

Because only hearing you is not enough, I want to see you again.

_But you can't._

Say's who.

_No! REI LI DON'T YOU DARE THINK LIKE THAT?_

Why?

_Because believe it or not, Hiroki and Syaoran need a father_

But I can't

_And why not?___

Because I don't deserve to be__

_Everyone makes mistakes honey_

But not as bad as mine

_That's not true_

Yes it is. I mean, I'm really proud of Syaoran but he doesn't need me anymore. I abandoned him right when he needed me most.

_That's true but what makes you think he still doesn't need your help?!_

I'm sorry Syaoran. I'm sorry Hiroki. I love you boys with all my heart. I just hope that you'll forgive me!

_Rei__, what are you doing?!_

Syaoran is a better soccer player than I am! I'm so proud to say that. And Hiroki is the best artist I've ever seen.

_I know, but_

I just wish they know how much I hate myself, and how much I've regretted not being with them.

_They will, just talk to them._

No they won't. So that's why I'm doing this.

_STOP_

I love you Yelan.

_ I know_

And I love Syao and Hiro too.

_I know that as well_

And I want to thank them, I just wish I could.

_You can, what are you talking about?!_

Sayaonara.

_REI! Please don't do it!_

Syaoran's hands shook as he fingered his father's last words on the blood smeared pages.

"Why did you do it Dad? Why? I loved you so much, no matter how much it hurt me that you left!" Syaoran said out loud. "I'm sorry if I cause you this much pain Dad, but you should have known that I forgave you!" A tear slid down Syaoran's cheek and splattered on the bloodied page. Syaoran started as words started to appear.

Thankyou

Syaoran closed the book and hugged it towards his chest, when his father's sadness became all too much. He turned off his lamp and cried silently into his pillow.

///To be continued…///

**(A/N:This chapter is dedicated to the boy who commit suicide at my brother's high school recently.)**

**Sorry if that last bit was shit ^_^ I really couldn't be bothered making it sound right, I've been too stressed about my English story that's due soon.**

**Next chapter is the much awaited ****BATTLE**** OF THE BANDS ^__^ and you'll find out the group name finally too ^_^**

**Plz**** review, Arigato**


	17. Battle of the bands Part ONE

Hello peeps! Long time no see ne? Anyways This chapter was sooooo long I had to cut it into two parts and I finally finished my 7 assignments so I could post it up 4 ya! Warning: this chapter involves a J-pop band called GLAY. I'm well aware that lotsa ppl  don't like or listen to much J-pop/J-rock so I tried to make it as humourous as possible ^________^

Thanksies for the long wait minna-san!!!!!!!

**Replies to reviews: (Sammie-chan knows how long I took to write all these! ^_^)**

**_Chibi-Kerochan: _**Was that chapter really confusing? Everyone seems to think so… *blink blink* 

**_Chico21:_** Sakura did leave earlier and I'm glad you found Syaoran's dad funny

**_demi-kaijuu:_** Thanks so much!!! I actually scored a B+ on my English essay which was pretty good seeing as though I HATE writing short stories!

**_emerald wolf1:_** Thanks heaps. I probably won't be bothered to get AIM though…too lazy! -_-;; 

**_Skylover:_** Thanks. I hated that chap but if you liked it that's cool ne?

**_Kitty:_** Thanks! I got a B+ on my English essay which is alright I guess.

**_Sakkiez:_** Sorry! Can't please everyone ne? ^_^ I'm trying to add more S+S so don't worry

**_rabid celery:_** Thanks so much! *hug*

**_Sparkly_Aura_****_:_ Of course I luv ur name!!!! *prints out name and hangs on wall* I'm happy dat you likes my diary idea. And yeah it didn't really have much to do with da plot.**

**_Kitten at Heart:_** You know that was a really good idea! Shame I didn't think of it! Sorry

**_Angel Fairy Sakura: _**LOL They'll be together soon

**_KawaiinessPnay: _**ahhhh I now know what AU means! Thanks! ^_______^

**_Akiyhrah: _**17!!!! Eeeks! I feel like a kid! *nods* We have nice hot Christmas's! It's cool! Get to spend the day swimming at beaches and what not…that is AFTER getting pressies ^_^ good old Christmas time ^_^ Thanks BTW (I got a B+ on ma English story)

**_KaWaII ChIc: _**Okies. I dun have time to see ur fic at the moment. (7 assignments! @_@  too many!)  But I will soon!

**_sweetcandies13: _**thanksies

**_SaKuRa LoVa: _***nods* I wish I could change the past….

**_Kagomi: _**Cool! Thanks!

**_BLANK NAME: _**Is it a snare drum? Thanks ^_^ Hope you had a nice sleep!

**_Ryuokami: _**thanks! ^_^ My friend helped me write the coffin bit! I'm so proud ^_^

**_LiL oBs3ss3r:_** anou….to answer ur question about how did Syao support Hiroki… I dunno. I really should thuink things through ne? hehehe. And just so you know, the bands name isn't in this chap yet! Haha! *shakes head at how lazy she is*

**_MagicKnightNancy_****_:_ here's da next chappy as u ordered ^_^**

**_Queen Ryuuj: _**hehe need to work on my sex scenes eh? You haven't read chapter 9 in ma beyblades fic have ya! Bwhahahahahahahahah!!! *cough cough*

**_kariangel100:_** Hmm… I hope this chapter is better too

**_Black Kitty Kat:_**_ hehe I luv ya name!!! *nods* anyways, it was just supposed to explaining that Syaoran's father wasn't always a dickhead! ^_^_

**_Enchantress Azure: _**It's always a pleasure hearing your reviews! ^_^ It's funny at the beginning of the chapter to make up for the depressing shit at the end.

**_Inferna:_** I know it was sad… heheh checking up on me ne? Did I do good this chap ^_^

**_coey-anime-style:_** Thanks heaps for you comments! Demp, what ya mean by I hope you come up with another one???

**_Lifes Dark Angel:_** I'm sorry if the chapter was confusing… *scratched head*

**_Crystal jade2:_** Thanks for taking time to review it

**_Sally:_** I don't mind infoeming you when I update. Thanks for the appreciation!

**_Serinity_****_:_** Thanks, sorry about the long wait though**__**

**_Blackout12:_** Anou, thanks for the reviews on my stories ^_^ I got dizzy!

****

****

****

****

**_Azure Flame_**

**Chapter 17 – battle of the bands PART ONE (Dedicated to Gen ^_^)**

Miho took a deep breath to calm herself down. "If you don't come down here right now Jesse-Bob, you can walk to Juanita's house!"

"Chill sis, the J-B's gotta look his best!"

Trying not to scream, Miho called back, "NOTHING in this world – I'm talking gel, make-up or brush, could EVER make you look good!" She glanced at her own reflection. _Ergh__! No matter how much powder I use this fricken zit refuses to go away! When at last she heard footsteps thump down the wooden staircase, she grabbed the car keys and pushed Jesse-Bob out the door._

"So, Jesse, just how much money did you have to pay for the bribe?"

"What bribe?"

"To get Juanita to even consider inviting you to her house."

"Haha sis. The J-B never has to bribe. Girls just flop down helplessly for my company, "he smugly informed her.

Miho rolled her eyes. "the J-B," she said in a mocking tone, "has girls flopping down alright, But not because their head over heels as you claim but from seeing your squashed football face!"

Jesse-Bob pompously stuck his nose higher in the air. "Whatever sis, whatever."

"How many times have we been over this? Don't call me 'sis' in public. As far as I'm concerned, we're NOT related…So, which street do I turn into?"

"left."

"K then," Miho carefully turned the steering wheel left. As soon as she reached the street named, "Sunset Strip" her mouth dropped open. If the name didn't impress you, then houses definitely would. "Wow!" Miho breathed, glancing at a nearby house/mansion she said, "These people must have a room for everyday of the week! These mansions are HUGE!"

Jesse-Bob smirked, "Of course. The J-B knows where the money is."

Miho gave him a disgusted look, "You dickhead!" Stopping in front of number 37, Miho examined the house, awestruck. It was a 3-storey white house with a balcony. Miho could also see the wires joining up to a huge out-door stereo-system. Treading carefully on their perfectly cut lawn, she rung the doorbell, feeling incredibly nervous. _So this is what it feels like not to belong!..._

She heard Jesse-Bob sigh. "This is so embarrassing. I'm only a year younger than you and I still have to be walked to the door!" he complained.

"Shut-up you spoilt brat! Mum would kill me if I didn't obey her orders," Miho replied, indignantly.

:So, that makes you a huge hypocrite!" 

"How?!"

"I know you're still with Joey!"

"You little sneak! You've been reading my mobile messages again!" Miho shrieked, just as the front door swung open. Miho stopped fuming in shock. She had expected some butler wearing a tuxedo to appear in the doorway, but instead she found Anthony Rodriguez standing there in just a plain t-shirt and jeans.

"Tony!" Jesse-Bob cried, pushing past Miho and flinging his arms around Juanita's brother. Miho gasped and took a step back, finding herself loosing balance. "EEK!" she exclaimed as she tumbled sideways into a small pond. Jesse-Bob started laughing at the shocked Miho sitting in the water with bits of reeds stuck in her hair.

"Nicely done Sis!" Jesse-Bob said, laughing. "Ain't that the funniest thing you've ever seen Tony?" he asked Anthony.

Anthony scowled, removing Jesse-Bob's hand from around his neck he replied, "Not really. And the name's ANTHONY!"

As soon as Juanita had led Jesse-Bob away, Anthony turned around and helped Miho up. "Impressive. Couldn't have done it better myself," Anthony commented. Miho scowled at him. "You try keeping balance in stilettos!" Anthony glanced down at her feet and whistled, "Those are even higher than Juanita's! Well, I had no idea that you were the great J-B's sister."

"Oh God, how embarrassing. He calls himself J-B in public?!"

Anthony laughed, "I should've know it was you making all that noise in the doorway."

Miho turned red.

"Never-mind though. It answers the question of whether or not you were single!"

Just at that moment, Miho's mobile phone rang. "Miho!" Joey's excited voice yelled so loud that even Anthony heard it.

"Do you mind?!" Miho answered.

"Sorry," Joey said not really meaning it. "But guess what?!"

"What?" Miho asked, unenthusiastically.

"Tomoyo has a cold!"

"So?"

"So we have no singer for out band!"

"And what do you want ME to do about it? Offer her a tissue?"

"No you idiot! We need YOU to sing for us!"

"What?! Are you insane? I can't sing!" Miho complained.

"Yes you can! Now's not the time to be modest. So get your butt at my house NOW!" Joey ordered.

"Now just wait a minute, I never agreed to your little plan!" Miho exclaimed desperately. 

"What's this? Miho singing?" Jesse-Bob's voice rang from up the stairs. Miho whirled around and glared at him. "Stop eavesdropping you little shit! And WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!" she added, looking at Anthony's expression. His smile faded. "Oh nothing," he answered, slowly making his way up the stairs.

"This I have to see!" Jesse-Bob said eagerly, laughing like a madman. He then started a wild imitation of Miho by twirling around and putting on a high-pitched voice as he sang the chorus to 'bring me to life.' He started to make his way halfway down the stairs with another twirl, when his foot interacted with Anthony's sending him flying down the rest of the stairs. Anthony smirked, satisfied at the results. Jesse-Bob slowly looked up at Anthony in disbelief. "Did you just trip the J-B?!" he asked incredulously.

"No," Anthony lied, "It seems that the great J-B is highly in uncoordinated!"

Miho snickered at this comment, and for a split second, she locked eyes with Anthony's and the two of them smirked wider.

***

"Quit stressing Joey, she'll show!" Kai told his friend, somewhat annoyed.

"I'm so sorry guys," Tomoyo apologized miserably.

"Don't be Tomoyo, it's not your fault at all," Kai replied, as Sakura entered the garage. Immediately as she did so, the room was filled with tension. Tomoyo tried bravely to catch Sakura's eye, but Sakura seemed determined not to look at her.

"How are things going?" Sakura asked. This question however started Joey on his stressed ranting, so Kai rolled his eyes and attempted to strangle Joey to make him shut-up ^_^ Syaoran however, stayed where he was, not affected in the slightest at Joey's carry-on. He instead closed his eyes in concentration. _I can't even hear myself think with this racket going on! Let's see…I need to help sort this rift that has formed between Sakura and Daidouji-san. It's driving me nuts. Maybe if I get them together in – GOD! Won't Joey shut-up?! We get what he's saying! Anyway, would it work if I get them alone together in an empty room?..._ Syaoran froze. _Empty rooms…_His mind drifted back to his father's room. An unwanted shiver ran down his spine as he recalled all the blood. He knew that he could never be in a room alone again. Not after what had happened. Not knowing what he'd find next. _Back to Sakura's plight though…No, I can't interfere. They need to sort things out on their own. If only Sakura would- That's it! Syaoran thought angrily _I've had enough of this! _"SHUT-UP!" he yelled so loud that everyone stopped and stared at him – including the blabbering Joey. Realizing what he had just shouted he hastily said, "Sorry." In the newly found silence, the sound of car-keys jingled around the room._

"Please let that be-" Joey said slowly.

"Hi guys. Sorry I was late. My brother had to go to hospital," Miho said with a smile.

"Why?" Tomoyo and Sakura both said at the same time.

Miho shrugged, "he broke his leg, from falling down stairs."

"Poor thing!" Sakura said in sympathy.

"Not really. That little jerk deserved everything that he got," Miho objected.

"Enough chatting, let's practice!" Joey interrupted.

///At school///

Jesse-Bob smugly walked onto the school oval, making sure that every body could see his crutches.

"Ooh, what happened Jesse-Bob?" a girl called Ryuujit asked.

"You can call me the J-B!" Jesse-Bob replied. Ryuujit smiled seductively and bent over, pretending to examine Jesse-Bob's cast, her real intent was to expose her overly-large breasts. Jessie-Bob whistled. "Nice tit's!" he commented.

"Really?" Ryuujit asked, immediately bouncing back up. In answer Jessie-Bob grabbed her and started to kiss her. There was a horrified shriek.

"You bastard!" Juanita yelled, furious tears in her eyes.

"Oops," Jesse-Bob responded.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?! You sad, promiscuous PRICK!" Juanita cried, as her hand met with Jesse-Bob's face.

"Ow my face, my beautiful face!" Jesse-Bob cried in horror as Miho approached.

"In all the time I've known you, you've done some pretty stupid things, but THIS is truly the worst!" Miho said in disgust. "If Juanita hasn't slapped you, I definitely would have!" she added. The crowd that had formed around them slowly made a path, in which a furious looking Anthony stormed down.

"You hurt my sister!" he said, eyes ablaze with anger. Jessie-bob remained silent. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?!" he demanded.

"Yeah, what you just did, was totally foul!" Miho added, glaring at her brother.

"T-T-The J-B's sorry!" Jessie-bob howled, scared at the murderous look Juanita's brother was giving him.

"Well sorry's not gonna cut it! Get up!" Anthony demanded. Jessie-Bob whimpered as he slowly tried to get up. 

"No don't!" Miho pleaded, reaching out to stop Anthony from punching her brother. Anthony started at her, but seeing the pleading look in them, he hesitated. 

"There's other ways to punish him! If you use violence against him, then you're sinking to his level!" Miho desperately told Anthony. Anthony sighed and lowered his hand. 

Staring at Jesse-Bob in embarrassment, Ryuujit walked up to him and tapped him the shoulder. "You know what? You are such a wimp!" she exclaimed before sauntering off. Snickering erupted from the crowd of curious students watching them. Miho sneered at him in triumph. She knew the one thing Jesse-Bob couldn't stand was being laughed at. Satisfaction overcame anger as Anthony smirked too.

"That ought to put a huge dent in his reputation!" Miho muttered under her breath to Anthony.

"Sorry I almost hit your brother," Anthony apologized, looking ashamed.

"That's alright. As much as I hate him, he seems to have gotten his just deserts already. That and the extreme pain of having a broken leg, you so kindly gave him."

"Hey! How did I give him a broken leg?!" Anthony asked.

"By pushing him down the stairs. Don't deny it!" Miho said with a smirk.

Anthony pretended to look shocked. "I'd NEVER!"

"Oh is that so?"

"Definitely! It's not my fault he actually broke it!"

"Yeah, me too, I would've thought his huge ego would've been enough to break the fall."

"That or his squashed football head!" Anthony added with a grin.

Miho started giggling which turned to uncontrolled laughter. She stopped laughing however as she felt soft pressure on her lips. She stared at Anthony in disbelief. "Did you just?"

Anthony smiled, "You're cute when you laugh!"

Miho felt her cheeks turn red, but didn't stop Anthony from kissing her again. Instead she joined in, softly running her hand through his hair.

///Backstage battle of the bands///

"Good luck guys!" Sakura said excitedly. Miho glanced at Yumei in a silent agreement. "I think someone's calling me!" Miho said.

"I'm gonna check out the competition!" Yumei then said and followed Miho out of the room, leaving just Tomoyo and Sakura left together.

There was awkward silence for a while when eventually Tomoyo spoke, "I think I better go."

"Why?" Sakura asked quietly.

"because I know you hate me now," Tomoyo answered, miserably.

"No, I mean why did you do it?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I don't know! Eriol just kissed me and I didn't know how to react! It was the first time I had ever been kissed and I didn't know what to do!"

"But it was my boyfriend Tomoyo! Did you really care at all about me, ever?"

"Of course!" Tomyo cried out, tears brimming.

"Then why?" Sakura asked again. Tomoyo bit her lip and then flung herself at Sakura. Hugging her tightly she said, "I so sorry Sakura! I really am!"

Sakura hesitated and then hugged Tomoyo back. "I know you are Tomoyo. I was just hurt that's all!" The two girls hugged each other even more tightly, in a silent forgiveness.

Miho stormed in excitedly, but stopped herself looking at the two girls. "Whoops! I didn't men to interrupt anything!" she apologized.

"That's alright, but why are you so excited?" Sakura asked.

"Guess who's here?!!"

"Err, bands?" Sakura asked dumbly.

"Yeah! But one in particular!" When the two girls remained silent, Miho sighed in annoyance. "It's GLAY!"

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"You don't know how Glay are?" Miho asked in disbelief.

"What's so special about the colour gray?"

"Not gray the colour! Gu-rei the rock band!"

"Oh! I get it now! Aren't they Yumei's favourite band?" Tomoyo asked.

Miho nodded. "Sure are, but I don't what to storm into the boy's change rooms."

Sakura started at them both, confused. "Why would Yumei be in the boy's change rooms?"

Tomoyo and Miho sweat-dropped. "really Sakura you can be so dense sometimes! Didn't you realize that Yumei likes Kai?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah!"

"How sweet!"

All three girls looked up when they heard a loud cheer as five people walked into the room. One Sakura recognized as the host, but the other four she didn't recognize. The first one looked like a scary gorilla who had a very droopy nose (Takkun ^_^). The second one had slightly spiky hair and was wearing high boots. Sakura wasn't sure whether it was male or female (Hisa ^_^). The third person looked like a little boy – the kind of boy who loves attention and get's their cheeks pinched by grandmothers. (Yoshi / Jiro). The last person was extremely handsome. He was smiling and looked really friendly. (Tekko of course! ^___^)

Miho appeared with Yumei by her side. "Aren't they the coolest?! I can't believe they're here!" Yumei gushed as she followed her favourite band's every move.

Miho paled. "But wouldn't that mean they'd hear me sing? Oh-no!!!"

"You sing fine Miho," Sakura commented.

"I'm not doing it!"

"You can't just back out now!" Sakura said worriedly.

"Too bad!" Miho turned and started walking away when she spotted Anthony.

"Hi Miho. You look really good tonight," he commented. Miho looked down at her simple white pants and her sparkly blue halter top – not too tacky, but just right.

"Thanks."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Anthony asked.

"Oh, I guess. But I'm not singing anymore."

Anthony looked disappointed, "Why?"

"Because I don't want to embarrass myself!"

Anthony slowly smiled, "As if you would!" And he continued to persuade a blushing Miho.

Sakura and Yumei exchanged grins at the newly formed couple but stopped as they heard excited squeals and turned to look. A crowd of girls had gathered around Jiro and were rushing forward to pinch his cheeks. "KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII" the herd of girls shrieked. They slowly started to back away when a stern looking woman stepped forward. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw what looked like Mrs Wayama (Jiro's wife) charging towards the mob of girls, holding Jiro's bass above her head. "Don't touch my husband!" She cried as she flung his bass down on their heads rendering them unconscious with every swipe.

"That's why I've avoiding getting married!" The band's leader Takuro whispered to Teru.

When Jiro realized he was free he grinned and pulled out a camera, amusing himself by taking photo's of everything.

Hisashi scowled as his photo was taken by an energetic Jiro. When Jiro continued to push the shutter, Hisashi gave him the finger and continued playing: 'dress up barbie' on his precious Mac labtop ^_^. Jiro then turned to Takuro, taking pictures of him trying to stop Teru having beer. But it was too late for Teruhiko was already drunk as humanly possible. Girls (and boys ^_~) cheered, (and Jiro look more pictures) as Teru jumped up onto the judges table and took his top off, madly swinging it like a lasso over his head. In the process he knocked into Hisashi who blushed, and in his excitement put the wrong stilettos on Barbie.

About 5 mins later, the M.C silenced everybody by announcing the performance to start. Takuro hurriedly dragged Hisashi off his Mac and forced Teru to out his shirt back on so they could perform the opening song. As it turned out the song GLAY – or more correctly TAKURO chose to perform was…

"ACID HEEEEAAAADDD!" Teru screamed and the audience cheered. Takuro started going crazy like usual and it was a surprise when Hisashi never stacked it as he repeatedly danced in his high-heeled shoes. By the time Teru was singing, "ACID HEAD! ACID HEAD!" Jiro jumped in time, causing girls to faint form the excitement. But it was a real surprise when the usually quiet Hisashi screeched, "NO MORE HERO!" so energetically and loudly that a look of amazement crossed Teru's face ^_^. Hisashi grinned sheepishly as he caught Teru's expression.

As soon as the audience's cheer slowly became fainter, GLAY left the stage and the M.C reappeared to announce the first band….

TO BE CONTINUED

Next chapter I promise I'll tell you the name of the band! Hehe so slack ne? If you want a hint… It's right under your nose! (erm or more correctly the heading written before the chapter name ^_^)

Arigato dudes!


	18. Battle of the bands part TWO

Argh! You could say I'm in a bad mood. I was bored so I watched an episode of' '_Crush gear Turbo' _on Cartoon Network and was greeted with a voice that insults my nationality! What the hell am I ranting about? Well they were in some contest in Australia and the commentator had the most awful 'Australian' accent! Someone's been watching too much episodes of the Crocodile hunter. As far as I know, me and my friends don't sound a thing like Steve Irwin (is that how you spell his name?) I mean puh-lease! We don't say things like, "What a ripper!" or " Crikey!" or "Crazy Galah's!" Gomen, I just find it offensive that they stereo-type us with that awful way off talking -_-;; Moving on…

**__**

Replies to reviews:

**_Enchantress Azure_****_: _**I'm glad you support the Miho and Anthony pairing ^_^ You know, you're probably right by what you think the band name is.

**__**

**_Lugia-mew_****_:_** If ya didn't get what I wrote in the ending, I've summarized it below.

**__**

**_KawaiinessPnay_****_: _***nods* Azure Flame it is! *pats back* really? Well if you didn't understand it, below is a summary ^_^ 

**__**

**_LiL oBs3ss3r_****_: _**LOL! I thought it was pronounced Glay too ^_^ Dun worry! I forgot all my character's heaps of times -_-;; silly me.

**__**

**_demi-kaijuu_****_: _**Heheh dun worry, you're not a ditz in the slightest. Please don't remind me of chewing nails! *sweat-drop* I have no nails no more -_-

**__**

**_Akiyhrah_****_: _**I dunno why I felt like a kid. You're definitely not old! You like Glay? That's cool. Who's your fav? 

**__**

Sally: Yay you reviewed ^_^ Thanks

**__**

Serinity: Sankya heaps 4 ur kind words!

**__**

**_Meilin Baby 13_****_: _**I loved seeing ur progress in reading all of my chapters ^_^ 

**__**

Fiona #1 : I dun think ur slow ^_^ 4 sum reason I;ve been incredibly slow in these last few weeks…dun noe why though. You're guess of the band name is right and as you already noe, that was samatha I was talking about

**__**

**_guava is my head child_****_:_** heheh don't knock the power of fan girls ^_^ 

**__**

**_Crystal jade2_****_: _**erm, technically Eriol and Sakura have already broken up. I think I would too if my partner cheated on me. Thanks 4 reviewing

**__**

azure angel : hehe I was just ebing stupid with that Glay part ^____^ I think Teru is hot but Hisashi is my ultimate fav!! Go skirts and heels ^___^ Look, sorry about our get together never happening -_-;; but sum other time we soooooo have to do it! I need to get you the manga 4 ur b'day present too!

**__**

Gen: hehe go Anthony and Miho!!! *cheers* Hope you like the small scenes with them in this chapter too! Oh that reminds me, I was bored so I re-read that msn convo you sent me, when we were both all weird ^_^ funny as!

**__**

**_SaKuRa LoVa_****_:_** Glad you liked da chapter

Okay ppl's. Some people said that they were confused by the last chapter -_-;; so I'll explain it. (Skip this paragraph if you understood the last chapter)

__

Bare with me here. I don't know exactly what part confused people, so I summarized the whole chapter. Basically Miho and Anthony became a couple in the beginning. That's fairly straightforward. And yes, Miho isn't with Joey anymore. You'll notices in previous chapters that there was always tension between the two. They weren't officially a couple anyway. Okay, now here's where I'm guessing you got most confused. The gang went to the ' Battle of the bands' contest as they had been planning. At that contest there was a special guest - a famous J-Rock group called GLAY. (these guy's are real in case you didn't know that ^_^ ) GLAY agreed to help judge the contest so that's why they were there. You probably got confused when I used different names to introduce them: for example, Tekko instead of his real name Teru. Yeah blame me ^_^ I used their nicknames accidentally. *sweat-drop* Anyways, they performed one of their songs ACID HEAD as a special treat. Now the MC has stepped up onto the stage to announce the first band that's wanting to compete…

****

Azure Flame

Sakura stood beside Joey who refused to leave the doorframe of their groups dressing room. "What are you doing?" she asked him. There was no response. " Yoo-hoo, is anyone in there?" she questioned as she waved her hand over his eyes. He never even blinked. Sakura leant closer to him as she heard angry muttering. She caught a few. " Damn their drummer is good!…………..Too bloody good!………….Score! Victory! The vocalist stuffed it! Hehehe!"

Sakura shook her head. Joey took things too seriously these days. He was acting like a madman now. What happened to the goofy, boisterous Joey she used to know? It was quite scary how much he had matured after miho had stopped ' going out' with him. Sakura ignored Joey's anxious rantings and focused on the band that was competing first. They were called "Blood Peoples.' To her amusement they were all Goths, wearing everything from black pants to black lipstick. Sakura's imagination ran wild as she imagined Syaoran with black hair, black lipstick, and eyebrow piercing and a spiky dog collar around his neck. It was the strangest image so Sakura couldn't help giggling. Joey snapped out of whatever world he was in to glare at her and demand, " What's so funny?!" Sakura turned red and shrugged.

" I'm glad that you find the fact that we're gonna lose so funny!!!" he said with death in his eye. Sakura slowly started to back away. Not looking where she was going, she collided with someone. She hurriedly apologized and from there ran into her friends changing room. She hastily shut the door behind her and leant against it, out of breath.

" What's wrong?" Yumei asked, eyeing Sakura over the top of a magazine she was reading.

" Joey's being scary!"

" Is that all?" Yumei asked with a laugh. Sakura joined in laughing, albeit nervously and slowly sat down on a nearby chair. After a few minutes, Kai emerged in a simple black t-shirt and olive green army pants.

" You look so cool!" Yumei chirped. Ruffling his hair she added, "Ooh my little kai is growing up so fast!"

Kai laughed good-naturally. " may I remind you, I am exactly 4 months and two days older then you are."

Suddenly Tomoyo's anxious shriek filled the room, " SYAORAN! Don't be ridicules! Take that bag off your head NOW!!"

"Um, mind explaining?" Yumei asked puzzled. An evil grin filled Kai's face and he started snickering. " What's so funny? Do tell," Yumei asked.

"hehe.You could say that what Syaoran's wearing isn't exactly…" he trailed off, searching for the right words. "It isn't exactly his STYLE I guess."

"Why?" Sakura asked, multiple possibilities crossing her mind, ranging from a pirate outfit (If Johhny Depp's wearing it I'm all for it! Muahaha *drools*) to a fairy dress.

" Oh, you'll see!" Kai replied, smugly.

Tomoyo then walked into the room, dragging as figure behind her. She exasperatedly yanked off a brown paper bag that prevented anyone from seeing the stranger's face. The room hushed - apart from the chuckles escaping Kai's mouth. Yumei could only stare and Sakura fell off her chair in shock, feeling her heart flutter at the sight of Syaoran. He was attired in a sleek leather outfit, and to the amusement of Kai, had spiked hair. (Fashionably spiked! Not fully spiked! *shudder* that would look horrible on Syao-kun!)

"Well, well, well Syaoran! I like this spunky new side of you!" Yumei commented. Sakura could only nod.

"Oh shut-up! Why couldn't I have worn something like his!" Syaoran demanded, pointing at Kai.

"And the hair!" Yumei bounced over to Syaoran, ignoring his previous comment and carefully felt the top of his head. "Geez! How much hairspray did you use?"

"Oh, please don't encourage anymore complaints from him!" Tomoyo begged with a sigh.

" yeah!" kai managed to stop laughing at his best friend as he informed the group, "Tomoyo-san had to tie Syaoran to the chair with a heap of rope!!!"

Yumei blinked, " Serious?"

" Dead serious."

Their group discussion was interrupted as the door flew open and Miho sauntered into the room. She haltered however, as she caught sight of Syaoran. " Jesus!" She exclaimed, holding up a hand to calm her racing heart. " You scared me Li-kun!"

Syaoran glared daggers at Kai as he dissolved into a fit of laughter again.

" Don't listen to him Li-kun. You look good!" Miho assured him, holding up a shaky thumbs-up. In response he walked over to Tomoyo, grabbed his paper bag out of her grip, shoved it over his head and stalked out of the main room, into the make-up room and slammed the door.

"Good one Kai!" Miho accused.

" What did I do?" Kai demanded, fiercely.

"You laughed."

"Aren't friends allowed to laugh when their best friend look stupid?!"

"Better not say that to his face or you might not live," Yumei advised Kai. "Speaking of not living, we have a potential crisis on our hands."

"What crisis?" Tomoyo asked.

"Syaoran's left all alone in a temper with a room full of cosmetics."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he trashed the whole place!" Miho added.

"Well at least there are no sharp objects in that room… I hope!" Kai shuddered.

"You better calm him out Sakura," Miho advised.

***

Sakura found Syaoran glancing at his reflection helplessly. She smiled cheerfully and patted him on the shoulder. "Poor Syao-kun!" he slumped down in a nearby chair and folded his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry. I think it looked more outrageous when you hair was green."

"Hn."

"I'm serious! I think it looks cool."

Syaoran opened one eye, "Whatever."

Sakura giggled And kissed him on the cheek. "You look so cute when you're in despair!"

/// later ///

Joey hurriedly ushered everyone towards the stage. " We're next, " he informed them grimly.

"So pale. Calm down Joey and lighten up," Miho told her ex-boyfriend.

"Good luck Miho. I know you'll sing fine," Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Thanks Tomoyo, but never as good as you!"

Finally Sakura glanced at Syaoran. " Ganbatte!" she said with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks..." And the band bravely approached the stage as the sound of applause filled the hall. Sakura and Tomoyo watched eagerly as their friends positioned themselves on the stage. There was Kai sitting calmly on the drum stool, Joey gripped his Bass hard, Eriol shifted positions on his piano seat, Syaoran nervously testing his strings and Miho adjusting the microphone stand.

" Okay everyone. This is entry number 12: Azure Flame!"

Miho shyly eyes the audience. She saw Sakura standing next to a sneezing Tomoyo. There was also Anthony smiling up at her. His presence meant everything to her and gave her the courage she lacked. She tried to ignore the feeling of everyone's stares - including the judges GLAY. She breathed in deeply as she heard the peaceful music of the song ' Hapuku' (2nd Great Teacher Onizuka ending)

She knew it was her cue to start bust she felt her throat do dry. _HELP_ her eyes screamed out. The music come to a hault. " Miho?" Joey whispered unsure. Miho spun around. " I-I'm so sorry! I can't do it!" She cried out and ran off the stage. Anthony hurriedly ran after her to offer comfort.

" Oh God! What do we do?" Joey hissed in panic.

" We'll have to forfeit," Kai said sadly.

" No," Syaoran whispered.

" What do you mean?" Kai asked.

" We can still do this." _Dear God I hope I can still do this!_

Kai slowly nodded. " When you're ready Syaoran."

Joey and Eriol looked on, puzzled as Syaoran switched positions. He closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. He nodded to Kai and slowly started playing the notes to the song he loathed: 1-3. (Remember the Rurouni Kenshin song they practised with before??)

__

"kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai

junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart"

Joey threw Syaoran a grateful look and Kai started playing the powerful drum beat. Eriol being the genius he was, improvised to add touching piano notes to the aggressive melody.

" Give me smile and shine days!" he gulped as he avoided Sakura's loving stare. He blushed with please as he heard the crowd (mostly girls in love with his ' beauty' muahah) cheer encouragingly when he performed his guitar solo. He grinned - he had to admit, he was enjoying himself.

///Dressing Room///

" I'm such an idiot!" Miho exclaimed, running a hand through her short blonde hair.

" Don't be ridicules. Of course you're not! Not everybody copes well under pressure!" Anthony assured her.

Miho gave Anthony a playful glare. "Are you implying I'm a chicken?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Anthony joked back. Miho smiled an rested her head on his shoulder, when the muffled sounds of 1-3 flooded into the room.

"They're playing. WITHOUT ME?!" Miho said in awe.

Anthony mistook her tone. " How DARE they?" he asked sarcastically. Miho rolled her eyes at him. "Shush you." She boldly opened the door to stare longingly at Azure Flame, deciding that she could sing their second song now.

"Good luck!" Anthony said with a proud smile.

Miho sighed. It seemed Anthony already knew her too well.

***

"You were so brave Miho!" Sakura said, hugging her friend as the sounds of ' last kiss' (1st Orphen ending) started being performed by a band called 'Neon eyes.'

" What about ME?" Syaoran complained. Sakura grinned. " You too."

Eriol slowly walked over to Syaoran. " Li…that was a really brave thing you did out there," he stammered.

"Thanks Hiiragizawa," Syaoran replied. It seemed the two boys had reached an understanding. It helped that the two of them weren't fighting over Sakura anymore.

" And that was some good improvising!" Tomoyo said. "You never fail to amaze me Eriol!"

And the compliments rained on as the group of friend laughed together. There was no bad feelings towards anyone when the judges announced that Azure Flame had come 2nd.

" I can't wait to have a fricken shower!" Syaoran suddenly exclaimed.

" Why?" Anthony asked. Syaoran gave him a look that said: ' DUH!"

Sakura giggled. :"Aw! Leave it like that!"

"Yeah!" Yumei agreed and everyone laughed as Yumei proceeded to make Syaoran's spikes into the shape of two devil horns. ^_^ 

/// TO BE CONTINUED///

Was it alright? My bloody pen is officially dieing! After all that writing, it started leaking. Now my hands are all blue and my inspiration music died about 5 mins ago! WAHHHH *pulls hair in frustration* I wanna hear SHITTO again! ^_____^ 

Pen: *continues to blot hands*

Me: *threatens to throw pen in the bin*

Hehe. Review plz. Luv Syaoran is NOT so kawaii (thanks to my stupid pen!)

P.S I just counted 17 daddy long legs spiders, in my aunts room. Teehee ^_^


	19. Explanations

Hello. I am back, please don't murder me! ducks under all the rotten fruit being thrown at her

Anyhoo, I was bored so I started reading fanfiction again and then I remembered that I still hadn't finished Azure Flame! Trust me, I am **very** annoyed at myself for forgetting all about it. I first stopped writing it because I needed a break and was suffering from a severe case of Writers Block.

But now I am starting grade 10, and I have had more experienced in developing my writing skills, so I will be hopefully writing better chapters.

So once again, I apologize. **A lot**. I am cruel, mean, sadistic, evil, plus a million other insults for keeping you guys waiting for a year or so now, so I have decided that I will write more of this fic! Mark my words; I will have a new chapter up by the time a week has passed! (I just need to remember my characters and in what direction I want my story to go in!)

See you guys soon,

I hope you will all forgive me!

Luv Syaoran is kawaii 3


	20. Typical highschool life

**Hello Guys! Wow it's Christmas eve!! The time flies doesn't it? I've already started my packing but it's been a big rush as I havn't even had time to tape some L'Arcenciel songs for the car trip…**

**Well as promised I have done my best at creating another chapter before I go on holidays. Hope you like it!**

**Azure Flame**

**_Chapter 20 – Typical Highschool life_**

Sakura groaned and tried to open her eyes. But only a cold, despairing darkness filled her vision. There was something on her head putting pressure on her face and slowly blocking the oxygen needed to fill her lungs. She didn't know what sort of monster was on her face, but unless she fought back she would surely die.

Suddenly she felt less weight on her cheek and rays of light slowly chased the darkness away.

"Honestly Kinomoto, I give up my time trying to help you study for our exams and yet you reply my kindness by falling asleep under your text book!" an angry voice said.

"Monster!" Sakura cried, still in a delirious state and flung her legs in front of her.

"Holy crap! I am never tutoring you again, you violent thing! You Kaijuu!"

"I am not a monster, Touya!" She wailed.

"Touya?!"

Sakura blinked to adjust her vision to the strong daylight and slowly looked down.

"Hoeeee!" she shrieked and bent down on her knees next to Syaoran. She watched as he rubbed his jaw, looking less than pleased with her. "Oh my! Who could have done this to you?" she said, anxiously.

"Hmm, you tell me Wonder Woman," he replied, trying to sit up.

Sakura let out a surprised yelp as a large book was thrown at her. "What's this?"

"Biology text. The subject I was trying to share my wisdom on, before you drifted off into La-La land."

"Mou, you're so serious when it comes to working," she muttered, randomly flipping through the pages of the book in her lap.

"I don't take education lightly and I believe it was you're idea in the first place," he simply replied, ignoring all Sakura's groans and signs of boredom. "You're so easily distracted," he added closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"No, you're just too motivated. You're beginning to sound like Eriol."

Syaoran opened one eye, "Oi! Don't compare me with that geek."

Sakura let out a giggle and stretched her legs out in front of her. She still couldn't believe it had been two months after her friends had performed in the Battle of the Bands competition. She remembered being so proud of Syaoran when he had started playing his guitar solo and the crowd had cheered in excitement and anticipation.

_Of course, it also helped that Syaoran had looked so handsome that night. It was a shame he had abandoned the hair gel and various cosmetics as soon as the event had finished. Perhaps I or even Kai could convince Syaoran to try them out again…and perhaps someday Syaoran might even fall in love with me as much as I have already fallen in love with him…_

Sakura snapped out of her wandering thoughts when she heard the sound of movement and fabric rustling.

"I'll make you a deal," Syaoran said, slowly moving closer top her.

"eh?" was all she could choke out. Had he read her thoughts? He was now so close she could smell his aftershave.

"If you promise to concentrate on your science work, I'll…"

"yes?" she whispered, falling captive to his powerful auburn orbs.

She felt her cheeks grow hotter and her heart started racing at an alarming rate as she felt his breath gently brush her forehead.

_Kiss me. I don't care how random or wrong it may seem. Please, I'd do anything for you if only you'd be mine!_

"if you're a good girl, then I just might…" he continued.

_Then you'll kiss me! _She thought, trying to mentally will Syaoran do as she wanted.

"Then I'll let you sleep for the rest of the afternoon," he finally finished, pulling back from her flushed face and she realized with dismay he had no intent of kissing her, but had just been retrieving the pencil case lying on the bed behind her.

"So, what do you say?"

"Li-kun no baka!" she exclaimed, walking out of the room in a huff.

"Huh? What have I done this time?" he muttered while staring after her retreating back.

…_**Later…**_

"What?! You're moving?" Miho shrieked.

Syaoran nodded. "Since me and my brother are officially orphans, the court have decided we're to live with my aunt."

"And where does this aunt live exactly?" Kai asked him.

"Hmm, probably about 45 mins further south from here."

"T-Then does that mean you'll be c-changing schools?" Sakura asked, hoping that her tone didn't contain the fear she felt.

Syaoran looked at her in surprise, "of course not…"

"So are you going to move in the autumn break?" Miho pondered.

"It's the most logical time to move, I guess…" he replied with a shrug. "Is this inquisition over yet? It's not like I'm doing anything extra-ordinary!"

"Calm down Syaoran," kai replied, "you know how much this town lacks excitement. A pigeon shitting in the street is worthy of gossip."

"Your sense of humour scares me…" Syaoran muttered, glancing at Chloe who had been rather quiet throughout the groups gossiping. "What's up?"

"I feel kinda sick."

"Really? Maybe you should drink some water." When she shrugged, Syaoran gently pulled her towards himself and felt her forehead. "You're not joking, are ya."

"As if you baka."

"I better take you home since you have a fever."

"I swear you're only nice to me when I'm ill." She drawled.

"aww that's not true Chloe, I'm always sweet to you," he replied, helping her up.

…_**Later…**_

"Don't you think it was so sweet of Li-kun to take that grade 8 girl home. She only had a fever, it's not like she was going to die of some deadly disease. It's weird that he should be so concerned, don't you think?"

Sakura cringed at the amount of gossip and rumors she had heard after Syaoran's sudden departure. In fact as soon as Syaoran walked back into the classroom he took one look at the curious faces around me and hurriedly walked over to where Sakura sat. "What have they been saying about me?" he groaned.

"Only that you're hooking up with Chloe."

"What?! That's ridicules. How on earth did they get that impression?"

"Girls like to gossip. It's a power only we can possess. You have to be cunning and witty to be a successful gossiper. Boys lack the endurance." She replied, uninterestedly.

"Is that so? And I suppose since you're a girl, you have mastered this craft?" he asked, innocently.

"Well once someone ate Nii-san's pudding and I told him I didn't know who ate it…"

Syaoran let out a laugh, "that's not gossiping, that's just plain lying!"

"Who says I can't gossip?"

"I do. I know you wouldn't have the heart to put others privacy and reputation in jeopardy just for entertainment."

"I can so be cruel!" she argued.

"No way! I know you well, you could never be cruel!" he replied as he lent forward to tweak her nose. "You wouldn't be you if you were," he added with a smile.

Sakura blushed as she watched Syaoran getting comfortable at his desk as their teacher came into the classroom to start the lesson. After a few minutes of staring at her teacher's bald spot, she tried to rip a page out of her exercise book without making too much sounds that would give her away. Once the task was done, she began to start writing a message to Syaoran.

_Hey, Li-kun!_

_I want to make a dare with you. If I can start a successful rumor about you by the end of the week, you have to cook me anything I want!_

_Luv Sakura._

Once she was done, she attempted to carefully folded the sheet of paper into some form of origami and then threw it at Syaoran's head. She watched him flinch in shock as the paper hit him and he suspiciously unfolded it to read the text. After a while he turned back around to look at Sakura and with a smirk mouthed the words: "_You're on!"_

Sakura nodded and looked back down at her text book, however Sakura had a feeling she wouldn't be doing much work this lesson, as her head had already started to fill with thoughts of a certain amber-eyed boy and what rumor she could start about him.

To be Continued 

**yeh yeh, I know it was a weird chapter. It mostly done so that I could remember my characters. Wow I just realized that Syaoran and Sakura still haven't shared their first kiss! Well that shall have to be soon then P**

**and once again, MERRY CHRISTMAS and thanks for reading this fic!**


	21. Indecent Whispers

Heya! Yikes I haven't been here in ages. Since the last time I updated I scored myself a boyfriend…who soon became an ex-boyfriend, went to the annual anime convention held in my city and I even saw Simple Plan live! Man they are awesome . But yeh, I was writing a few fanfics with my friends from school when I decided it was about time I sat on my ass and sorted this fanfic out. And I have! I am well aware that it has been months and months and MONTHS since I last updated this fic, but I'm sure you all understand what it is like when you lose your muse. How are you supposed to write something that everyone will like if you're not motivated? But somehow my muse has been restored, so I am very relieved.

This story sure has taken some interesting turns. When I read back on it, my reaction is pretty much: _OO how did I get away with writing that? And that! And that too! _ But this fanfic has been running for 2 years now so maturing as a writer is what it's all about

Anyways I'm sure you're all currently hating me for not updating for almost a YEAR which is why I've got the next chapter ready to upload at any minute –consider it my penance, hehe. But until then I hope you enjoy reading my latest update:

DISCLAIMER: Of course I do not own CCS, but those wonderful girls CLAMP do!

**Azure Flame**

**Chapter 21 - Indecent Whispers**

Cracks. Cobwebs. Cockroaches. The three C-words which no adult in search of a new home wants to come across, let along a 16 year-old boy. None of this would be an issue of course if Syaoran's father hadn't ended his life so abruptly, creating many legal complications for Syaoran and his little brother Hiroki. Apart from the unsolved matter of who would be their legal guardian, he had taken matters into his own hands and started looking for a new home.

With a string of resigned sighs, Syaoran pushed the foreign door open, not caring if it got scratched against the wall. As he walked passed the "for sale" sign, he kicked a pebble and after examining it float awkwardly through the air, he thrust his leg forwards causing it to fly into someone's backyard. Considering the pebble a soccer ball and the yard his goal, Syaoran silently cheered in triumph. His victorious moment didn't last for very long as the reality of his situation forced its way back into his mind and the child portion of him was abruptly locked back into the dungeon that existed solely in his mind. The happy smile was replaced with the usual thoughtful frown.

---- ---- ----

"That baka," Chloe muttered, as she saw the pile of real-estate booklets littering Syaoran's bed.

"What did you say?" he asked, wearily.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering why my friend won't swallow his pride and move into my apartment instead of searching for a convenient house in his every spare moment," she replied, twirling her blonde hair around her finger whilst staring at him meaningfully.

"It's not that simple! It's against the law to take guardianship for my brother since I'm technically underage. And I am _not_ being stubborn!" he added with annoyance.

"Your nose is growing."

"Omigosh, you mean I'm _not_ a real boy!" he joked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Only if I'm not a real girl," she replied, playfully.

"Nah nah, trust me, you're a real girl…"

"HENTAI!" Chloe shrieked, throwing a bunch of real-estate booklets at him. He dodged gracefully and exited the room yelling obscenities about her chest.

Chloe sighed. _At least I'll always be here to help him when his "Super Guardian" mode eventually crumbles._

She followed Syaoran down the stairs and he handed her a glass of orange juice.

"So you're really set on finding a new house?"

"Yeh."

"And you'll be able to afford it?"

"Yeh."

"And how will you pay for it?"

"Money."

"Stop being a smart-ass and think rationally! You've gotta fork up the cash to pay for you and Hiroki's education!"

"I know that. I'm going to pay his fees with my work money."

"But you don't have a job!"

"Yeh I do. My application for a chef's job was accepted. I'm dropping out of school next week."

"B-But you told Sakura that you wouldn't have to move schools! I heard you with my own ears!"

The corners of Syaoran's mouth lifted slightly, into a bitter smile. "I lied. What's the point in making a sweet girl worry?"

"So you're gonna leave it to the last minute to tell her? How irresponsible of you!"

"Don't talk to _me_ about responsibilities," he warned, slipping a jacket over his shoulders.

"Where on earth are you going at this time?" Chloe questioned, watching as he unlocked his front door.

"I'm helping Sakura with her studies."

"Are you gonna tell her then?"

"No."

"Well are you even going to consider my offer of staying with me?"

Her answer was the sound of a wooden door slamming shut.

---- ---- ----

Syaoran gazed across the classroom towards where Sakura was sitting. Today she was wearing a green ribbon for each pigtail, the ends of which disappeared in her ringlets. Syaoran loved it when she wore her hair curly; she looked so cute and innocent! He blushed when their eyes made contact and he hurriedly looked back down at his textbook. They were learning about the Pearl Harbour bombing but all Syaoran could concentrate on was the sight of her thoughtfully twirling her pen with that adorable anxious look on her face.

Once the bell rang, Sakura gathered up her books and waited beside Syaoran's desk.

"You sure packed up early," he observed, zipping his pencil case up. Her cheeks flushed slightly and she grinned sheepishly. They were interrupted by the sound of knocking. "Li-kun, the principle wants you to meet with him," Miho said before exclaiming loudly, "Ooh Sakura you look so cute today!"

"Doesn't she?" Syaoran agreed with a wink.

"See Sakura, you've got the man's approval too!" Miho chirped, further embarrassing the poor girl. "Anyways Li-kun, you better scoot off to the Principle's office now."

Sakura noticed Syaoran briefly close his eyes as if he was dealing with a headache and when his amber eyes reopened, his face was void of expression.

"Why's he going there?" Sakura asked worriedly after he as exited the room in silence.

"Who knows. Darn, I am about to explode from hunger! Let's go to lunch now," Miho demanded with a grin.

"Always thinking of food."

"Nah ah. I also think about Anthony!"

"Well duh, Rodriguez-san is your boyfriend after all. It must be nice having someone like that, ne?" she softly asked.

"Sure. But come on, why are you getting all gloomy on me? Li-kun's practically your lover!"

"Y-You're wrong! We're not! He's not! He'd never-" she babbled. Seeing Miho's raised eyebrow she added, "I mean to say that…"

"You want him to be."

Sakura nodded in embarrassment.

"So you yearn for Prince Li to sweep you off your feet, out yonder window and onto his grand steed, while he caresses your face with soft kisses?"

"Miho! Stop making fun of me!" Sakura begged. "Besides, I can't compete with all his female admirers!"

"Why do you say that?"

"His voicemail is always full, the assortment of love letters in his locker, the mass of girls watching him train for soccer games…"

"So he's admired by many. It's not like any of those freaks will ever end up having a proper conversation with him. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose," Sakura mumbled, hugging her books closer to her chest.

"Besides, I'll play a little matchmaker for you guys at the grade ten retreat!"

"H-Hoe? There's a camp?"

"Sakura-chan, don't you ever listen in class? Oh well they'll be talking more about the details in our assembly, so you better listen! Hmm, enough talk about Syaoran and let's dig into out lunch boxes!" Miho said, dragging Sakura out the door with a grin.

---- ---- ----

"Consider my options again, my ass!" Syaoran mumbled as he walked away from the Principle's office. He was too busy replaying the grueling conversation he'd had with the principle – mostly consisting of him trying to convince Syaoran not to drop out of school since he was such a "promising student" that he didn't see the wall until it was too late.

"SHIT!" he yelled, frantically rubbing his forehead.

"Running into a wall…not too bright of you, dumb-ass!" Joey scoffed from the hallway.

"Shove off you loser," Syaoran grinned.

"Oh what will Li-kun's female stalkers say to that? I can just hear the anxious debate going on about your sanity…"

"Ha! The last thing I need is the debate club to ruin my life," he agreed.

"Indeed. So…heard any rumours lately?" Joey asked, innocently.

"No. Why?"

"Oh no reason. My sympathy is with you though! I bid you adieu," he said seriously, before half skipping towards the canteen.

_What the hell was that all about?_ Syaoran wondered as he made his way towards his friend's usual eating spot. As he crossed the quadrangle a loud chorus of giggling filled the air and he stared at the offending bunch of girls, annoyed that they had broken his concentration. He was surprised to find that they stared right back at him - some pointing and whispering to each other. He raised his eyebrows and kept walking. When he reached his group he was annoyed to find them sniggering too. Pretending to be oblivious, he quietly sat down on the grass, arms folded and waited for them to become aware of his presence.

"Oh Li-kun, when did you show up? Geez, since when do you like to sneak up on us like a chick?"

"Since you weirdo's started sniggering at what I assume to be me,' he replied, hoping that his tone would make them guilty enough to explain whatever was going on.

"Ahh, I wouldn't worry about them Syaoran, you know how little things amuse them most," Kai hurriedly said.

"That sounds about right," Syaoran said with a sigh. "So what are they saying about me?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I know a rumour when I see one. So did Paris Hilton break-up with me or do I simply have crotch-rot?"

"Actually people are saying that you give a lousy performance and couldn't get 'it' up…" Kai was mildly curious as to why Syaoran burst out laughing.

"Haaaa, that's the most ridicules rumour I've ever heard! What half-wit simpleton made _that_ up?"

"Who knows? It's spreading faster than rats with disease, though." (NB: disease isn't actually what I originally wrote but I can't read my writing! ;;)

"Just fantastic," Syaoran muttered, rubbing his temples.

---- ---- ----

"What have I done?" Sakura wailed, on the verge of tears.

"Trust your first rumour to get so out of hand!" Miho replied, laughing despite the situation.

"I only said that I didn't have an enjoyable time sleeping with him! I meant it to mean that he snores and sleep-talks or something!"

"Funny how Sakura's innocent mind didn't make the connection that 'sleep' and 'bed' in the same sentence would be applied sexually in the foul minds of this school," Yumei said, trying to hide a grin.

"H-Hoe? Li-kun's had _sex_?" Sakura exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"How on earth would I know! I just meant that your rumour has turned nasty. Beware of the man's ego," she added and Miho nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm sure Syaoran will take it well," Tomoyo said, comforting her friend by sliding her hand around her shoulders.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Miho whispered to Yumei.

"Yeh, he's the new and extremely controversial topic in my debating class."

"Last thing he needs is the debating team to ruin his life…"

"Oi!"

"Haha, no offense intended Yumei!"

---- ---- ----

Chloe yawned and rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder.

"I must admit, I'm slightly curious as to why you're following me home…" he said, slowly.

"Just checking if you and Hiroki are fine."

"I'm perfectly fine! I'm fabulous even!"

"That's not what I heard…" Chloe replied, trying to conceal a grin.

"Excuse me!" he barked.

"Wow that rumour thing has gotten you more worked up then I expected!"

"No, it's just annoying. I have enough to worry about let alone everyone staring at me and pointing."

"And laughing."

"Thanks so much for reminding me," he said with a groan.

"Yeah, it's weird to think that her little rumour caused all this trouble."

"Who's rumour?"

"Oh come on, like you didn't know."

"I don't," he admitted.

"Will you buy me dinner if I tell you?" she asked with a grin.

"Never mind, I'm not that desperate."

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out, since technically it's your fault."

"How is this _my_ fault?"

"You're the one who dared Sakura in the first place…"

"S-Sakura?" he asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

2 B Cont… 

Yesh Syaoran, I am afraid that you were wrong and Sakura COULD spread a rumour about you. Guess you owe her, her favourite meal as promised ;;

Anyways who wants some aaaaction? And im not talking about martial arts kinda action. Yesh, there is a possibility of another kiss between S+S! Things are starting to get more intimate between the two and you'll find out how in the next chapter! Which shall be up (hopefully) within the next two weeks!

By the way, thankyou all so much for your reviews! They mean a lot to me…and lemme know how I'm going with this chapter by reviewing! That's right, I know you wannnnt to!


	22. Overcoming the difficulties

Oh dear…I had to type this whole chapter using my father's laptop which took a bit of getting used to and so I frequently saved it incase I accidentally erased the whole thing by pressing a wrong button (so darn easy to do!) and I didn't realize it was saved as 'Syaoran arched his back and moaned.' Yeh that wouldn't have gone down well with the parents…In fact I almost had a heart attack when my mum walked into the room - I was paranoid that she thought I was being extremely indecent. Heh I just felt like remembering that moment…sometimes it feels good to ramble

In this chapter Chloe seems to dominate the first half, but the kid has issues that she has to overcome so I had to let her P. To make up for it I've included the long-awaited SXS scenes – after all, this is the 2nd last chapter sadly.

Anyways I hope you enjoy the story!

**Azure Flame**

**Chapter 22 – Overcoming the difficulties**

Syaoran arched his back and moaned.

"Ohh…so good! You're…amazing!" he let out in grunts. After a moment, he grinned and carefully turned around, reaching for the shower tap. "Don't go cold on me now!" he muttered. Syaoran's thoughts were interrupted by banging downstairs.

"Hirokiiiiii!" Syaoran called out before remembering Hiroki was impossible to wake up before 7am. "That kid needs to change his habits…for the sake of my sanity!" he grumbled, climbing out of the shower and dashed down the stairs.

"Hello?" he called, panting as he reached the door and opened it. His eyes widened as he saw an anxious Sakura standing before him. He immediately slammed the door in her face and leant back into the wooden door with a groan.

"Li-kun!" he heard Sakura yell anxiously.

"U-Um…what?" he replied, feeling his cheeks flush.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry!"

"huh?"

"Please forgive me!" she begged.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been such an idiot!"  
"D-Don't worry about it."

"I probably made you feel so awkward!"

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

"Then why can't you look me in the face! We're talking through the door!" she wailed.

"How could you possibly ask me that! I'M NAKED!"

"HOE!" he heard Sakura exclaim.

"You mean you never noticed?"

"N-No way!"

'What are you talking abut then?" he asked slowly in confusion.

"Making up that stupid rumor!"

"Ohh the RUMOUR! You're apologizing about the rumour!" Syaoran exclaimed happily, sliding down the door in relief. _She didn't see it! Thank God!_

"I thought…that you…saw it!"

"Saw what?"

"nevermind…ehehe…heh"

"Nii-san…what are you doing?" Syaoran turned his head right just in time to see Hiroki's head poking out of his bedroom door.

"Hiroki, get me a towel – NOW!" Syaoran hurriedly demanded. "Go, go, go!" he added, pointing his arm in the direction of the stairs for emphasis.

Once Hiroki had returned, he handed the towel to Syaoran in confusion. Syaoran leapt up and hurriedly tied it around his waist before re-opening the door.

"Sorry about that, you caught me in the middle of having a shower…Sakura?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

_He's so beautiful…_Sakura thought, satrng at the wet flesh in front of her. She hurriedly swallowed as she watched transfixed as a drop of water from Syaoran's hair slide passed his neck and down the middle of his chest.

"Did you want to come in?" Syaoran asked and closed the door behind her. "Just take a seat while I shove some pants on or something," he suggested. Once he was in his bedroom he collapsed onto his bed.

_Take a deep breath, Li. Control yourself. You're not an animal; you can't bloody jump on her or anything!_

He took a deep breath and put n a black t-shirt and green cargo pants.

So what were you saying?" Syaoran asked, sitting down opposite her, every bit the gentleman.

"I-I came over to apologize for starting the rumour about…you know what."

"You know what?"

"Yeah…you know?"

"No, could you be more specific?" he asked innocently with the hint of a smile.

"Li-kun!"

Syaoran grinned. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Couldn't help stirring you up. Of course I forgive you, silly! I'm the one who dared you t start a rumour in the first place…although I didn't mean you had to start one about ME."

Sakura smiled in embarrassment.

"Anyway, do you want anything to drink?"

"Oh, water would be great," she replied.

In a few mins, Syaoran walked back into the room carrying two glasses of cool water. He set them down on the table and raised an eyebrow when he saw Sakura staring at something in her hands. "What ya got there?" he asked.

"You're moving…" she muttered.

'Well yeah, I haven't got Rigor Mortis yet…" he frowned however as he saw his real-estate booklets in her hands.

"You're moving," she stated again, her voice taking on an odd tone.

Syaoran mentally slapped himself for leaving the booklets out. "ahh well nothing is certain yet.." he watched silently as Sakura got off the couch and slowly walked over to him. His eyes widened as he felt warm arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Why?" she muttered into his neck.

Syaoran sighed. He knew that this uncomfortable time would have approached sooner or later but he also knew that it wouldn't be fair to keep her in the dark. He only hoped he could explain as gently as possible. "My job is too far away," he said softly.

"You have a job..?"

"Yeah. I'm a chef's assistant."

"So you're gonna work after school? What about your homework?"

"No Sakura…" he took another deep breath. This was torture at its worst he decided bitterly. "I can't go to school anymore."

"Oh."

Syaoran sighed when he felt Sakura's shoulders tremble. "I-It's coz of my rumour isn't it…"

This caught Syaoran by surprise so he let out a laugh, "No! I just can't balance guardian, breadwinner and student," he explained, returning her hug. "Please don't cry," he added, hugging her tighter.

"I-I can't help it. I don't want you to go," she stuttered into his shoulder. In response Syaoran gently kissed her forehead, treasuring the intimate moment before it could be stolen away from him.

"Now all we need is toilet paper!" Chloe cheerfully pointed out.

"Go get 'em," Syaoran replied unenthusiastically and he lazily followed her down the supermarket aisle.

_What now?_ He thought as he saw her abruptly stop.

"Chloe?" the woman in front of her asked softly. Chloe took a step backwards and then flew passed Syaoran, towards the exit. Syaoran turned to look at the woman who had caused his friend to retreat in fear. She looked like an ordinary woman to him…that was until he realized…

"Mrs Patterson!" he said in shock.

"Xiao Lang!" she replied in mutual shock. "C-Chloe, she's…h-here…t-too long!"

Syaoran bit his lip – torn between his friend and her mother. He sighed hoping that Chloe wouldn't be mad at him as he helped Mrs Patterson to a nearby seat. They sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting for the other to speak first.

"My baby!" she finally muttered.

"Did you come to look for her?" Syaoran asked gently.

Mrs Patterson could only nod, clearly overwhelmed.

Syaoran groaned and swallowed another aspirin. As soon as he had brought Mrs Patterson home to Chloe, the two had been arguing non-stop. HE sighed as he heard another book slam against the wall and then the foor to his kitched was flung open.

"WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE!" Chloe demanded in hysterics.

"Because she was worried about you," he replied calmly.

"SO! WHOOP-DE-DOO!"

"Chloe, she came all the way to a country she barely knows the language of, to find you."

"WELL SHE SHOULD'T HAVE! AND YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE MERRILY LED HER BACK HERE!"

Syaoran kept on calmly staring at her.

"WHY DID YOU!" she continued to shout.

"Why? You want to know WHY!" Syaoran said, starting to anger. "BECAUSE you NEED a MOTHER!"

"NO I DO NOT!"

"YES you do! Everyone needs a mother!"

"all except you, huh?"

Syaoran exhaled slowly. "You're wrong."

"What was that?"

"I said you're wrong. The thing I want MOST is a mother. Or a father – if he's not drunk," he added with a small smile. "I guess you could say I'm not as strong as I thought I was."

Chloe's glare was replaced with a concerned look. "No Syao, you are strong. You have been for years and years," she softly told him.

"Mm. But not it seems it's not enough. So take it from me, swallow your anger and bitterness and LISTEN to what your mother has to say – after all, if she came all this way she's got to be serious about reconciling with you, ne?"

Chloe sat in silence for a few minutes until Syaoran heard a soft, "Okay. I'll do it for you."

"No," he replied, "do it for YOU."

Sakura rolled over and stared at the dark ceiling in frustration. It had almost been a week since Syaoran had stopped coming to school and for the fifth day in a row she was finding it difficult to fall asleep. "I miss you," she whispered to the night air. She knew it wasn't just her either – Syaoran's group had been substantially quieter in the absence of the amber-eyed boy.

_It feels like everyone is really mourning his absence. I shouldn't feel this way though…it's not like his funeral or anything…it's not like I'll never see him again…but I can't help thinking selfishly – I want to see him everyday at school and I know that I can't. It just feels so lonely…If I don't see him soon I'll probably go MAD!"_ Sakura sat up suddenly. That was it! In the morning she would ring him up and beg him to have lunch with her on the weekend!

_Where is Syaoran?_ Sakura wondered anxiously. She had been sitting at the food court for some time now and every second he wasn't around, Sakura grew more anxious to see him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a slap on the ass. She spat out her orange juice and whirled around.

"Wassup, honey?" a guy in baggy pants and dreadlocks asked.

"Oh…nothing much…"

"Whaddya say I see some sweet booty shaking?"

"Booty? Shaking?" Sakura asked in confusion. She had no clue what he was talking about, but she knew it was something bad. He was obviously drunk despite it only being early evening.

"Aww come on baby, don't you dig me?"

_Dig him?_ "Er sure..i'll dig you…a grave that is!" she replied as confidently as she could. _Gosh what if he's really offended? Will he start attacking me now!_

But to her surprise he just sighed wistfully. _Dread-boy finds me attractive it seems...why can't HE?_

"Excuse me darling, but could you go get me a serviette?" Dread-boy asked, suddenly sounding rather sober.

"Oh sure!" Sakura jumped up from the hard seat and ran to get him a serviette – she was just glad that he hadn't tried to beat her up. When she returned she found the seat empty. _That's rather odd!_ She decided as she sat back down, glancing around to see if she could spot Dread-boy anywhere. She had no luck so she continued to sip her orange juice.

Once she had drunk ¾ of the bottle it occurred to her that it tasted a little weird. _Almost bitter…_She shrugged and looked down at her hands out of boredom, trying to suppress the random urge to giggle hysterically.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a boy roughly her age walk passed her table. Before she could stop herself she flung her arm out to stop him. "…Don't my knuckles look, totally _weird_!" she asked, shoving her left hand in his face. He raised an eyebrow and gently reached out for her hand. Peering closely at it, he shook his head. "They look pretty normal to me," he said, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Hmm…is that so?" Sakura muttered in disappointed. The guy she had stopped heard his friends calling out to him so he hastily walked away from Sakura's table and out of her vision. But she couldn't care less about the guy anymore – she was starting to feel queasy. Glancing around the food court, she watched the spinning faces in confusion, when a familiar face approached her. Was it her imagination or did it look…just a little like…his? _Nah. I'm letting my imagination win. It's too bad. I wish he was here now. I really do…_

"Sakura..?" Syaoran sat down on the seat directly next to her. She moaned softly, her hands rubbing her temples. He circled his arms around her shoulders, "are you alright?" he asked, staring intently at her pale face. "And who was that guy?" he said with hostility before he could help himself.

Sakura, appearing not to have heard, slowly removed her hands from her face and waited for her vision to return back to normal.

"Sakura?" he repeated. She turned her head to look at him.

"Are you –"

Sakura brought a hand up to his face.

"- d-drunk!" he spluttered, incredulously.

With a seductive smirk, she pulled his face down and closed her mouth on his. His eyes widened in surprise, but the feeling of disbelief was erased by the sensation of the warmth of her lips.

He felt his blood race and his heart thump more loudly then the loud chatter surrounding them. All memory of the food court and his uneasiness about the strange guy Sakura had been talking to, fled from his mind. All that mattered was that Sakura, his crush, was kissing him. It could only mean one thing. _You love me too…_

Before he realized it, he was kissing her back, clutching her to him desperately. She cupped his face with her other hand, moving against him as much as she was capable of in his tight embrace.

And for that moment, Syaoran never felt more alive. He especially felt his own desire, testifying that holding her, kissing her, being with her…was indisputably right. That Sakura was right – for _him._

He moaned happily as he felt Sakura's tongue gracefully slide over his. It was this action however, that triggered a subliminal alarm to go off, somewhere inside of him.

He felt the tickle of her fingertips on the bare skin of his back and she tried to remove his shirt. The alarm sounded again, _demanding_ that Sakura…would never be so bold. With great reluctance, he moved away from her and stared hard at her face. "What are you doing Sakura!" he demanded as a wave of despair washed through his shaking body.

"I'm _kissing_ you. Duh!" she said with a grin.

"Why?"

"Because I _love_ you. Double duh!"

Syaoran gritted his teeth hard as the realization struck him. _No you don't. You're truly just drunk…_He had refused to believe it at first; after all, Sakura didn't like ginger beer let alone real alcohol so it was impossible that she'd be drunk. But somehow she was and his heart lurched as he realized he had just taken advantage of her.

"Y-You shouldn't say such a strong phrase without meaning it!" he informed her, attempting to sound gentle but to no avail as a wave of bitterness took over. He buried his face in his hands as he tried to get his bearings. "Dammit Sakura," he hissed, still disgusted with how quickly he had taken advantage of her in her drunken state. He'd been a fool to assume she'd felt so strongly for him to begin with. _I thought it was you. I thought you meant it._

"I think you better leave now…" _Before you start spontaneously hitting on other guys as well._

But I dun wanna…Dis place rulzzz!" she told him, nodding her head excitedly. Syaoran ignore her slurred wording and anxiously looked around the food court for the nearest exit. He looked back at her and gulped. She was attempting to pull her black skirt higher up her thighs. On instinct, he reached out a hand to stop her. He winced when he felt his clammy hand brush against her smooth thigh. He grasped her shoulders desperately and stared right into her eyes. "Listen to me Sakura. You're drunk, so I'm going to escort you home, alright?"

Sakura sighed and nestled her head against Syaoran's warm chest, feeling tired all of a sudden. Syaoran looked down at the angel next to him and let out a long sigh, "Your brother is going to KILL me, I hope you realize!"

Sakura opened her eyes with a groan. When the first shaft of light struck her eyes she flinched. Her body felt lethargic, a headache tapped annoyingly against her skull.

_**Beep da beep da beep beep beep**_

_Stop it dammit!_ Sakura buried her aching head further under her pillow.

_**Beep da beep da beep beep beep**_

Sakura mentally cursed as she reached out a hand to find her mobile. "Nmph!"

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed.

"NMPH!"

"what?"

"Please shush!"

"why?"

"head hurt."

"why?"

"ERGH! Sakura hung up and flung the mobile across the floor. She couldn't take all Tomoyo's question while she was sporting a headache and a surprisingly non-Sakura-like grumpiness.

_**Beep da beep da beep beep beep**_

_Tomoyo-chan!_ She cursed and reached out a hand to retrieve the mobile forgetting that it had been previously discarded.

_Where the heck is it!_ She wondered, reaching out further, but accidentally fell out of her bed. She groaned as her head crashed into her bed-side table.

"hello, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, "Can you hear me?"

"Itaiiii…"

"What's with you today?"

"I hit my head…"

"Oh my goodness, are you okay!"

_**beep beep beep**_

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tomoyo-chan, I've got another call."

"Well what I had to say wasn't overly important so I'll talk to you later then."

"okay, bye!" Fiona switched to the other line, "hello?"

"Um…Syaoran desu…"

Sakura paled and nearly dropped the phone.

"Hello?..."

"Oh, hey Li-kun. Sorry. I thought you were someone else," she explained stupidly.

"It's okay."

"Um…that's good.." _Don't you just love these awkward silences!_

"I just rang…to see if you were alright."

"To see if I was alright?"

"yeh…don't you remember what happened yesterday?" Syaoran asked hesitantly, praying that she didn't – he didn't know if he could cope with Sakura losing trust in him for taking advantage of her.

"I'm really sorry, I woke up today and my mind was all blurry! It's so weird!"

"yeh um I'm sorry I was too swamped at work to meet up with you yesterday," Syaoran lied.

"Oh! That's okay!" Sakura assured him. _I saw you yesterday though…but I guess I was only dreaming. I remember kissing you and nothing could compare to the happiness I felt…but it was only a dream, ne. And in dreams I'm allowed to kiss you…_

"I was wondering if I could come over to er…make up for my absence yesterday?" Syaoran knew it was cruel to keep lying to her, but he honestly didn't want her to feel bad if she knew the truth. Although how she had become drunk in the first place was still a mystery to him.

"Oh sure, you can come by whenever you want!" Sakura said without hesitation, forgetting completely about her headache.

"Excellent…because I'm standing in your driveway," he explained sheepishly.

Sakura glanced down in horror at her pajamas and leapt up, proceeding to get dressed. She cringed when she head the door bell ring._ Just breathe Sakura…and more importantly, don't trip!_

She pasted on a smile as she swung open the front door. Syaoran stepped hesitantly into the house and stared at his surrounding as if he'd never seen it before.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but I kind of rushed over here and so…Can I use you bed – I MEAN BATHROOM!" he asked loudly, feeling his face turn inevitably red. Sakura completely oblivious to his mistake, smiled and led him to the bathroom before slowly wandering back into her room to clean some of it up.

She eventually heard rustling and looked up to find Syaoran standing awkwardly in the doorway. A small splodge of white stood out on his dark t-shirt. Before she knew what she was doing, she started to giggle.

"What!" he asked nervously, while flattening his hair subconsciously.

"It's not your hair!" she giggled.

"Oh my God, I've got toilet paper stuck on me, don't I!"

"No no no! There's a sticker on your back!"

"Wha?" he tried to look over her shoulder.

"hehe, I'll get it off!" she offered. She then held up the sticker triumphantly for him to see. "A love-heart sticker? Where have _you_ been?" she teased.

"Ergh, it's probably Chloe's…"

"Liar! I know you've been secretly collecting girly stickers!" she replied with a grin.

"You've caught me out!" he joked back. "So where's your bin again?"

"aww, you're gonna throw it away?"  
"You bet. If Chloe sees me with _this_," he held up the sticker, "She'll probably start getting ideas."

The room filled with silence. Sakura was confused as to why everything suddenly felt awkward so she slowly turned her head to face his. She blushed when she made contact with his deep brown eyes and was pleased to see hm also blushing. Her heart started racing when she realized that contact was unbreakable. _Please look away!_ She silently begged Syaoran.

She shivered when she felt the pressure of Syaoran's index finger under her chin, forcing her to look up into his brown eyes. She gulped when she saw the puddle of emotion in them. The 'windows to his soul' closed as his face moved closer. Sakura's own eyes widened as she felt the warmth of his mouth and the warmth of his hand, cradling her cheek.

He pulled back and stared at her, panting slightly. "I…am…so…sorry!" he apologized feebly, "God, I am so sorry! I just…had to do that. I'm sorry. I'm wrong. I'm _going!" _he announced and ran hurriedly out of the room and through the front door.

Sakura stared at her faded bedroom carpet. _What just happened!_ She found herself slowly walking towards the front door, her heart racing as she stared hopelessly at his retreating figure, already half way down the path. "D-Did you really mean that?" she called after him, one hand resting on her edge of the door frame.

Syaoran halted and slowly looked back at her with a sad smile. "What do you think?" he simply answered and continued to walk away.

_I'm not sure what to think…_

2 be continued+

Oh boy…SXS will sort out their issues (as well as Chloe) in the next chapter…which I have decided will be the last chapter of Azure Flame. It's not fair to make you guys wait so long while I try to figure out what I want to write…I lost my obsession with SXS a while ago so I decided it was time I wrapped things up and gave you the goodies

Keep sticking with me!

**I really appreciate all your reviews and the fact that you take time to read my fic.**

See ya soon! Luv Syaoran Is Kawaii


End file.
